Vangelis
by LDGV
Summary: Ella era la heroína de la ciudad, y su padre el salvador del mundo. Un día mientras intentaba salvar la vida de los demás, sufrió un accidente que la dejó en coma. Durante los años que permaneció dormida, una verdad oculta surgió para cambiarlo todo, y al despertar se dio cuenta de que el mundo ya no era como lo recordaba. Universo Alternativo. Capítulos: 12 [Terminado]
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Vangelis**

**Capítulo 1**

El día era como de costumbre en Orange Star High School, clases aburridas, el clima caluroso, en uno de los tantos salones de clases, un joven de cabello negro no dejaba de escribir en su cuaderno, todas las anotaciones que el maestro puso en la pizarra, junto a sus demás compañeros de clase.

Ireza intentaba convencer a Videl de que la acompañara, después de clases al centro comercial de Satán City, para comprar un nuevo guardarropa y como siempre. Videl sólo gruñía ante la idea.

– Vamos Videl, será divertido...además tú también deberías cambiar de ropa, siempre usas el mismo estilo–le dice la rubia.

– ¡Ya te dije que no! –respondió molesta.

– No es mala idea que vayas Videl, así comprarías ropa más sexy–sugirió Shapner.

Cuando Videl estaba a punto de responder, alguien lo hizo por ella.

– Yo creo que Videl, siempre se ve muy bien como está vestida–alegó Gohan muy sonrojado y nervioso.

– Gracias Gohan–le sonríe.

La conversación se vio interrumpida, por el sonido del comunicador en la muñeca de Videl.

– Lo escucho jefe.

– Videl te necesitamos con urgencia, han secuestrado un autobús lleno de pasajeros y no podemos detenerlos.

– Entendido, voy enseguida–dijo levantándose a toda prisa y saliendo del salón, sus compañeros y maestro no dijeron nada, esto ya era rutina para ellos menos para cierto joven de cabello negro.

– Ireza que fue todo eso... ¿qué pasa con Videl?–preguntó Gohan.

La rubia sonrió orgullosa–Lo que ocurre es que Videl es la heroína de la ciudad, ella le da su merecido a los criminales, están fuerte como su padre peleando.

– En serio, pero no es peligroso para ella.

– No seas tonto, Videl se sabe cuidar sola, ella es muy fuerte incluso más fuerte que yo–respondió Shapner.

– Ah, ya veo.

* * *

La nave de Videl surcaba el cielo a toda velocidad, luego de unos cuantos minutos a lo lejos se divisaba el autobús, siendo perseguido por numerosas patrullas de la policía. Ágilmente maniobró su nave sobre el vehículo, para luego saltar sobre el techo de este.

Rompiendo una de las ventanas al entrar, fue recibida por una lluvia de balas la cual pudo esquivar sin problemas.

– ¡Muérete maldita perra!–grita el líder de la banda.

– Vamos, matemos a esta zorra–dijo uno de sus hombres.

Ignorando los insultos hacia ella, logró despojarlos de sus armas y con una serie consecutiva de patadas, los dejó fuera de combate. Sin que se diera cuenta mientras golpeaba al par de criminales, también había noqueado al conductor y ahora el autobús se dirigía hacia un precipicio sin control alguno.

Al percatarse gracias a los gritos de los rehenes, corrió hacia el volante pero este estaba debajo del corpulento chofer inconsciente, aunque intentó quitarlo para poder cambiar de dirección, él era demasiado pesado para Videl.

De un momento a otro se sintió como si la gravedad desapareciera, todos gritaban aterrorizados, el autobús caía hacia el fondo del barranco. Videl sólo tuvo tiempo de cubrir su rostro con sus manos, antes de sentir el impacto.

* * *

Fuera del salón de clase se escuchaban gritos y gente correr, la puerta de abrió de golpe y uno de los estudiantes que estaba en el corredor, gritó al salón sobre el grave accidente ocurrido momentos atrás. Sin que el maestro pudiera evitarlo, todos sus estudiantes salieron en estampida hacia el televisor más cercano, que estaba en el comedor de la escuela. Todos guardaron silencio, para escuchar al reportero en la pantalla.

– _Nos encontramos a las afueras de la ciudad, como pueden ver en este momento el departamento de bomberos intenta sofocar el feroz incendio, que consume el autobús que fue secuestrado, desconocemos las razones pero este cayó al precipicio con todos sus pasajeros adentro_–dice–_informes sin confirmar indican que tanto los rehenes...como los secuestradores han muerto en el accidente, la única sobreviviente ha resultado ser la señorita Videl pero su estado de salud es muy grave, y ha sido trasladada de emergencia al hospital de Satán City._

Muchos de los compañeros de clase de Videl, se encuentran en estado de shock y muchos lloraban desconsolados, Gohan intenta percibir el ki de Videl que se desvanece poco a poco.

A causa del estado emocional del estudiantado, el director decide suspender las lecciones por el día de hoy hasta nuevo aviso.

* * *

Siete horas más tarde en la sala de espera del hospital, Mr. Satán llora desconsolado al conocer las más recientes noticias sobre su hija, al mismo tiempo en otra habitación el cirujano a cargo de la operación de Videl, brinda unas declaraciones a la prensa.

– ¿La señorita Videl murió o ha sobrevivido?–interrogó un periodista.

– Ella sigue con vida.

– ¿Cuáles son las heridas de la señorita Videl?–preguntó un reportero en el lugar.

– Sufrió múltiples lesiones, los huesos de sus piernas tuvieron que ser reconstruidas, la mitad de sus costillas se rompieron, el pulmón derecho fue perforado también y sufrió un coágulo de sangre en el hemisferio izquierdo de su cerebro, que ya fue retirado con éxito a todo esto sus heridas sanarán pero le tomará muchos meses de recuperación. Pero debido a la intervención quirúrgica, para retirar el coágulo de sangre y unido a esto las lesiones por el accidente, la señorita Videl ha quedado en estado de coma.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará, para que recupere la conciencia?

– Es imposible estimarlo, podría despertar en una hora, en una semana, en un año o tal vez nunca–sentenció el médico.

– ¿Mr. Satán ya está enterado de la noticia?–interroga un periodista.

– Sí, hace unos minutos se le ha informado.

A la mañana siguiente en todos los periódicos y noticieros, se comentaba sobre la tragedia ocurrida a la hija del campeón del mundo, en la Orange Star High School se realizó una ceremonia en homenaje a Videl, su casillero se convirtió en un altar improvisado adornado con fotografías de ella.

* * *

Ocho meses pasaron y al final del año escolar…en la graduación no todo era felicidad, a pesar que en el salón de Gohan todos aprobaron faltaba alguien, Videl estaba recuperada en gran medida de sus otras lesiones pero aún permanece en coma, sin ninguna mejoría en esta área.

Uno a uno fueron llamados por su nombre, cada estudiante orgulloso recogió su diploma, ya estaban listos para comenzar una nueva meta, la universidad.

En el público una mujer de cabello negro, no dejaba de tomar fotos de su primogénito.

– Mi Gohan ya tiene un título, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, si tan sólo tu padre estuviera con vida–dice mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

– Gracias mamá, a mí también me gustaría que papá estuviera aquí.

– Hermano… ¿por qué estás vestido tan gracioso?...y con ese sombrero tan raro.

– Goten, así se viste cuando te gradúas y este no es un sombrero raro, se llama birrete–respondió señalando precisamente, este objeto en su cabeza.

– Y dime Gohan–pronunció Bulma– ¿qué carrera quieres estudiar?

– Medicina, me gustaría ser médico.

– Mi Gohan hecho un médico, sólo escucha como suena… Dr. Son Gohan, me gusta–Milk aseveró.

– Hermano… ¿por qué te ves triste, no deberías estar feliz?

– Yo no estoy triste–le contesta.

– Es por lo que le pasó a esa muchacha verdad, hijo.

– Así es mamá, aunque sólo nos conocimos por poco tiempo éramos amigos–dice–ahora nosotros nos graduamos y ella se queda atrás, postrada en una cama quién sabe hasta cuándo.

Algo que Gohan no quiso decir, es que también durante su corto tiempo como compañeros de clase, él se había enamorado de ella, él sabía que ese amor no tenía futuro, ella era una celebridad y millonaria y él no, además ella nunca se fijaría en él y ya era demasiado tarde para proclamarle su amor, si es que tenía el valor para hacerlo.

* * *

Del otro lado de la cuidad, el campeón del mundo no se despegaba de la cama de su hermosa hija, el Dr. Kosuco quien ha atendido a Videl durante los meses de observación, se acerca a la silla del pobre padre afligido.

– Señor debería irse a descansar.

– Yo tuve la culpa, esta niña siempre jugando al superhéroe, yo pude habérselo prohibido pero siempre la consentí mucho.

– Fue un accidente, usted no tiene la culpa.

– Sea honesto conmigo doctor–dice– ¿ella despertará algún día?

– Siendo franco, sólo puedo ver tres posibilidades: una, puede ser que despierte pero en muchos años, la segunda sería que su estado empeore y que quede en estado vegetal y la tercera…que nunca despierte de nuevo.

– No soporto verla así entubada, comiendo por una sonda que le entra por la garganta, está muy pálida y delgada, no se compara con la Videl fuerte de antes.

– Entiendo señor pero le repito...es mejor que se vaya a su casa a descansar, si llegase a pasar algo yo le informaré.

– Sabe doctor, hoy se hubiera graduado de la preparatoria, la hubiera podido ver con su diploma en la mano–dice caminando hacia la salida–muchas gracias doctor, hasta mañana.

– Adiós Mr. Satán, que pase buena noche.

El galeno gira dando una última mirada hacia la joven, y en especial al encefalograma que vigila la actividad cerebral de Videl en caso de que despierte, pero este sólo muestra una muy baja actividad, apagando las luces de la habitación el neurocirujano cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Y los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, pero ella aún no regresaba del mundo de los sueños que la tiene cautiva.

**Fin Capítulo Uno**

Hola a todos, espero que les guste esta idea que vino a mi mente.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2**

**10 Años Después**

En una de las cuantas habitaciones del hospital de Orange Star City, una de las camas era ocupada por una joven de cabello negro algo descuidado, que en ese momento estaba siendo examinada.

– ¿Presión arterial?

– Normal.

– ¿Ritmo cardiaco?

– Normal.

– ¿Respiración?

– Normal.

– ¿Actividad cerebral?

– Poca, muy por debajo de la normal.

– Está bien, enfermera anote en la bitácora, paciente número 01863547, nombre Videl Satán, aparente recuperación de sus intervenciones quirúrgicas anteriores, estado de coma activo sin indicios de posible abandono del mismo.

– Sí Doctor.

– Tome una muestra de sangre para prueba de conteo de leucocitos, glóbulos rojos, nivel de colesterol, en fin una prueba de rutina.

– De inmediato, enviaré la muestra al laboratorio.

– Lo demás ya sabe como hacerlo, llamar a los enfermeros para que la bañen, la vistan y luego la alimenten.

– Sí Doctor.

Al terminar de tomar la muestra de sangre, un par de enfermeros entran para desconectar con cuidado las sondas, que mantienen alimentada a Videl, para luego llevarla a la zona de lavado para su debido aseo personal.

* * *

– Ya se retrasó mucho… ¿a qué hora va a llegar?

– Tranquila Milk no debe tardar, probablemente Gohan tuvo algún contratiempo menor.

– Puede ser–dice–pero no puedo esperar más por volverlo a verlo, han pasado años desde que estuvo en casa, lo extraño mucho.

Gohan después de su graduación de preparatoria, se matriculó en una prestigiosa universidad dedicada a la medicina, la cual entró sin problemas gracias a su récord académico intachable, estudió durante seis años hasta graduarse como médico en medicina general y especializado en fisioterapia, inmediatamente fue contratado en un hospital de una ciudad ubicada en una de las islas del sur por otros cuatro años, pero decidió renunciar para trasladarse más cerca de su familia.

– ¡Ya llegó mamá!–gritaba Goten en su fase de adolescente.

– ¡Rápido muchacho, ayúdalo con su equipaje!

Goten entra cargando un par de maletas que se ven muy pesadas...pero al ser un saiyajin no le causan ningún problema, Gohan ya todo un hombre adulto entra siendo recibido por un gran abrazo de su madre ya algo entrada en años, todos están reunidos en la pequeña casa de Goku, Bulma junto a sus hijos y claro no podía faltar su esposo, que está recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión de indiferencia, marcada en su rostro. Picorro sólo se limita a saludarlo con la mirada, al contemplar a su ex alumno que alguna vez fue un niño llorón...pero que ahora ya es un hombre, Krilin y los demás también saludan al joven semisaiyajin.

– Hijo, me alegra verte de nuevo… ¿pero desde cuándo usas lentes?

– Verás mamá, los necesito sólo para leer pero se me ha hecho un hábito, usarlos casi todo el tiempo.

– Bulma si sólo me trajiste para ver al inútil hijo de Kakarotto, en lugar de celebrar su mediocridad de no entrenar como se debe, es mejor ponerlo a entrenar…y hablando de entrenamiento me están quitando mi preciado tiempo–declaró el príncipe de los saiyajines–yo me largo de esta estúpida fiesta.

– Bueno Vegeta lárgate si te da la gana, pero por lo menos Gohan es una persona de provecho y no un mantenido.

– Cómo te atreves a hablar mal del príncipe de los…

– Sí Vegeta ya todos nos conocemos esa frase de memoria, además príncipe de qué…si no tienes reino, ni súbditos que te alaben y los pocos saiyajines que aún quedan con vida, ni siquiera te obedecen.

Vegeta murmuró un "maldita mujer", y salió volando fuera de la casa.

Ríe un poco–Veo que Vegeta no ha cambiado nada–Gohan rompió el silencio.

– Sí–dice–sigue siendo el mismo, bueno Gohan vamos a la mesa debes estar hambriento, sólo tienes que ver toda la comida que ha preparado tu madre–dice arrastrándolo hacia la mesa.

Ante tal declaración el estómago de Gohan, fue el que contestó.

Ya todos los presentes en la mesa, se dispusieron a comer al mismo tiempo que platicaban.

– Dime Gohan… ¿dónde piensas trabajar ahora?–preguntó Yamcha.

– Hace unas semanas atrás, envié una solicitud al hospital de Orange Star City y días después me llamaron para decirme que me contrataban…por eso fue que regresé, teniendo un trabajo ya asegurado.

– ¿Orange Star City?... ¿Esa cuidad no era que se llamaba Satán City?...Krilin–preguntó el viejo maestro Roshi.

– Sí maestro, pero recuerde que le cambiaron el nombre.

– Ahh sí es verdad, ya no lo recordaba.

– ¿Y dónde piensas vivir?– la que preguntó ahora fue la esposa de Krilin.

– Viviré un tiempo con mamá, y luego me pasaré a un departamento en la ciudad.

– ¡Qué!...tendré que compartir mi cuarto contigo–dice Goten–no señor…esa habitación dejó de ser tu cuarto cuando te fuiste y ahora es mía.

– Goten no seas egoísta con tú hermano.

– ¡Pero mamá no es justo…es mi cuarto!

– No hay que hacer discusión Goten, yo puedo dormir en algún sofá.

– No, dormirás con Goten por el tiempo que estés con nosotros y tú–dice señalando a su hijo menor–nada de quejas... ¿te quedó claro?

– Sí–dijo resoplando con fastidio.

– Hijo… ¿cuándo empiezas a trabajar?

– El próximo lunes.

– Eso quiere decir que tendrás todo el fin de semana libre.

– Sí, aunque lo que dijo Vegeta es cierto...casi no he vuelto a entrenar, así que aprovecharé ese tiempo libre para entrenar un poco–dijo volteando la cabeza hacia su ex maestro–que opina señor Picorro... ¿le gustaría recordar viejos tiempos?

– Sí, porque no–sonríe.

– Bueno nosotros nos retiramos–levantándose de la mesa Goten y Trunks –nos están esperando un par de chicas y no podemos dejarlas plantadas, verdad Trunks.

– Sí Goten.

– Esperen un momento… ¿Goten tiene novia?–dijo el hijo mayor de Goku perplejo.

– Verás hermano sí la tengo, lo que pasa es que yo no soy tan tímido con las mujeres como tú–afirmó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

– Yo… ¿tímido con las mujeres? –se indignó.

– Pues claro que sí, o que me vas a demostrar lo contrario...porque que yo sepa nunca has tenido novia.

– Bueno yo… ese no es tú problema–dijo ofendido.

Ambos adolescentes se retiran para llegar a tiempo a su compromiso, los demás tras varias horas de conversación se retiran poco a poco, dejando solos a los miembros de la familia de Goku descansar.

* * *

– Señor, Shapner ya está aquí.

– Ya era hora que ese imbécil llegara, que pase.

La puerta se abre dejando pasar, al ya mencionado algo nervioso.

– Perdón por llegar tarde pero….

– ¿Cómo estuvo la venta de hoy? –interrumpió.

– Lamento informarle que fue un fracaso, los compradores se echaron para atrás al último momento y no han querido comprar la mercancía.

– Otra vez, otra vez Shapner...no sé para que te tengo, si eres un inútil–grita furioso y levantándose de su silla–acaso eres tan estúpido que ni una simple venta no puedes hacer, idiota.

– Señor Mizuke...no ha sido mi culpa, ellos fueron los que no quisieron comprar el cargamento de droga.

– No será porque eres un pésimo vendedor, este es el tercer negocio que me arruinas y por tu culpa estoy perdiendo dinero, soy yo el que paga la manufactura de la mercancía y no estoy recibiendo ganancia alguna, acaso quieres que te mate.

– No Señor...por favor no se preocupe le prometo que lo volveré a fallar, pero por favor no me mate–exclamó desesperado.

– Promesas, siempre prometes y fracasas, déjame refrescarte la memoria para ver si pones más empeño en el futuro, dime... ¿quién te salvó económicamente cuando quedaste en bancarrota?

– Fue usted Señor.

– Sí yo, si no hubiera pagado todas tus deudas…estarías en la calle, y lo único que pido a cambio es que trabajes como se debe, pero sólo logras que me arrepienta de haberte ayudado, pero está bien…te perdono por ahora y ya lárgate de mi vista.

– Sí señor.

* * *

Al ser pasada las dos de la mañana, las agujas del encefalograma empezaron a moverse cada vez más deprisa, en la recepción en un pequeño panel de control...una luz azul intermitente alertaba sobre la reciente actividad, a un par de funcionarios en su puesto.

– Busca en la base de datos, a cual paciente corresponde el número 01863547, habitación 204.

– Dame un momento–pidió una enfermera a la otra–aquí dice… ¡Oh por Dios!

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Es ella…el paciente 01863547 es Videl Satán, ya despertó–comentó–rápido llama al médico de turno...yo voy a su habitación–gritaba exaltada al mismo tiempo que subía hacia la habitación 204.

Al entrar la enfermera logra escuchar pequeños quejidos y gruñidos, al encender la luz Videl se estaba revolcando en su cama, el doctor de turno entra corriendo con otra enfermera, al acercarse con una linterna ilumina los ojos de Videl los cuales reaccionaron dilatando las pupilas, hasta punto de que abrió los ojos por su cuenta, mirando de un lado al otro pero sólo puedo ver la imagen borrosa de tres figuras, que gradualmente se aclararon hasta distinguir a un hombre y dos mujeres parados a su alrededor, aunque intentaba hablar y moverse con más libertad no podía.

– Escuche señorita no se asuste, no puede pronunciar palabra, porque sus cuerdas vocales no las utilizado en mucho tiempo–le dice–pero con los minutos poco a poco irá recuperando la voz, al parecer algunos de sus músculos están atrofiados por el mismo motivo pero también recuperará el movimiento.

Ella sólo lo mira.

– Si ha entendido lo que le he dicho, sólo mueva la cabeza–Videl con un poco de dificultad asintió–muy bien lo que le voy a decir es una noticia fuerte, así que le pido que me escuche con atención, usted permaneció en coma por un período de diez años debido a un accidente del cual se salvó milagrosamente y...

El galeno no pudo continuar, porque Videl empezó a sacudirse violentamente en su cama, parecía que tenía una convulsión pero era por la frustración al saber de la noticia, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno.

– Deprisa un sedante, hay que tranquilizarla pero uno leve, sería un injusticia volverla a dormir después de haber despertado.

– Enseguida doctor.

La inyectaron logrando tranquilizarla por completo.

– Enfermera, que preparen el quirófano hay que retirarle la sonda de alimentación, será una intervención menor.

– Sí doctor–saliendo de la habitación.

– Enfermera–llamando a la segunda asistente–notifique a los familiares de inmediato.

– Pero doctor según había leído en el expediente, su madre falleció hace años y su padre bueno ya sabe.

– Sí es verdad, entonces llame a la última persona que la visitó.

– Sí doctor.

* * *

El teléfono sonaba sin parar, una mujer rubia maldecía por haber sido despertada a tan altas horas de la noche.

– Diga.

– ¿Es la casa de la señorita Ireza Nuiza?

– Sí soy yo… ¿quién es?

– Disculpe por llamar a esta hora, pero le informo que la señorita Videl despertó hace una media hora, pero ahora está en el quirófano por una cirugía menor.

– ¡Qué Videl despertó, salió del coma!

– Sí señorita, no hace falta gritar.

– Ahh discúlpeme, es que son buenas noticias, voy para allá, estaré ahí en treinta minutos.

– La esperamos.

La rubia de cabello corto colgó el teléfono para ir rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa, para ver a Videl. Su amiga por fin salió del coma, después de tantos años al fin se hablarían de nuevo, pero cómo le explicaría todo lo que pasó mientras estuvo dormida.

* * *

Shapner corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el hospital, hace unos minutos Ireza le comunicó la noticia sobre su ex compañera de clase, de un momento a otro recordó todas las fantasías que tuvo sobre ella en la secundaria, al llegar se dirigió a la sala de espera donde Ireza al verlo se levantó como un resorte.

– Me alegra verte, te esperaba.

– ¿Sabes alguna noticia nueva?

– Sólo que hace unos instantes salió del quirófano, y que la trasladaron de regreso a su habitación.

– Disculpen–alertó un enfermero– ¿ustedes son las personas que vienen a ver a la señorita Videl?

– Sí somos nosotros–respondió Shapner, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ireza.

– Acompáñenme…ya pueden verla, sólo les advierto que está un poco mareada por la anestesia, pero está consciente y tampoco puede habar muy alto.

– Sí vamos.

Al salir del ascensor aparecieron frente al cuarto de Videl, pero sólo le permitieron a Ireza entrar, la pelinegra al oír que alguien entraba a su habitación volteó la mirada, era una mujer muy familiar que casi de inmediato reconoció.

– Ireza–pronunció con voz aún débil.

– Sí Videl soy yo, me alegra que aún me recuerdes–afirmó caminando hasta estar al lado de la cama, junto a ella.

– Dime que no es cierto, por favor–dijo derramando lagunas lágrimas.

Apretando fuertemente su mano con la suya–Videl amiga, es verdad...recuerdas el autobús con los rehenes–asintió con la cabeza–el vehículo perdió el control y terminó cayendo al final del barranco, de entre los escombros te encontraron más muerta que viva, lograron salvarte pero nunca despertaste después de la operación y te declararon en coma, desde aquello ha pasado una década.

– ¿Dónde está mi papá?... ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?

– No sé cómo decirte esto pero, él…él murió Videl…hace unos seis años, lo siento mucho.

– No es verdad… mientes, eso no es cierto… ¡dime que no es cierto!

– Lo siento Videl.

En ese momento Videl lloró con amargura y deseó, nunca haberse convertido en una luchadora contra el crimen, lo único que obtuvo a cambio de años de servicio a la comunidad fue casi morir, estar en las garras de Morfeo por años y que su padre murió sin poder despedirse de él. Ireza comprendió que era necesario darle un poco de espacio por lo que la dejó sola, al salir Shapner conversaba con el médico que intervino a la hija de Mr. Satán.

– Tenemos un problema.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –peguntaron al unísono.

– Verán–intervino el médico–Después de las pruebas realizadas constatamos que su actividad cerebral se ha normalizado y que su memoria está intacta, pero en su parte física le falta recuperación por lo que necesitará rehabilitación.

– ¿Qué le falta recuperarse?–Cuestionó Ireza–pero tengo entendido, que ya estaba perfectamente bien físicamente.

– Se recuperó satisfactoriamente, de las incisiones quirúrgicas realizadas en intervenciones anteriores, en otras palabras a los cortes hechos para operarla, a lo que me refiero con que necesita rehabilitación, es porque cuando se le reconstruyeron las piernas y la cadera por el accidente, se le colocaron claros de acero para corregir los huesos rotos, y una fractura en su cadera, si ella hubiera despertado ya habría pasado por la rehabilitación para que pueda aprender a caminar de nuevo, pero como ya sabemos como terminó…nunca la recibió.

– Entonces...se le dará de alta, doctor.

– Lamentablemente no señorita, será trasladada del área de observación a una sección normal.

– Por favor doctor, ha estado atrapada en este edificio por años déjeme llevármela a mi casa, yo la cuidaré y la traeré cada vez que le toque alguna cita.

– Comprendo como se siente pero…

– Se lo suplicamos, por favor–rogó el rubio.

– Está bien, llenaré el papeleo y podrán llevarse hoy, pero deberán traerla a cada consulta para iniciar la terapia.

– Muchas gracias doctor–dice– ¿qué días debemos traerla?

– Aún no lo sé, yo les llamaré cuando se le haya asignado un terapeuta.

* * *

Una hora más tarde al ser ya las seis de la mañana, con el permiso médico Videl fue dada de alta, Shapner empujaba la silla de ruedas donde estaba sentada sin conversar nada, aún no asimilaba lo ocurrido, de un momento a otro era una adolescente de diecisiete años, para despertar en una mujer adulta de veintisiete. Al llegar al estacionamiento, por primera vez en muchos años pudo sentir el calor del sol directamente en el rostro.

Con cuidado la sentaron en el asiento trasero del auto de Shapner, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima porque...recordaba todos los planes que en su época de preparatoria había ideado, con el sólo objetivo de seducirla y conquistarla pero que siempre fallaban.

Al conducir por las calles de la ciudad, Videl miraba por la ventana, el auto se detuvo en un semáforo dejándolos al lado del parque, de inmediato notó algo raro…el letrero del parque decía "Parque Público de Orange Star City", Orange Star...pero si la ciudad se llamaba Satán, en honor a su padre... ¿por qué el cambio de nombre tan repentino?...pero eso no fue lo único extraño.

– ¿Dónde está la estatua de mi papá?...estaba erguida en el centro del parque, ya no está…ahora hay una fuente… ¡explíquenme!–Habló luego de mucho tiempo en silencio.

Sus acompañantes de cabello rubio se miraron nerviosamente, Ireza se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar.

– Te prometo que te lo explicaré...pero en mi casa, aún no.

La luz cambió a verde dejándolos continuar con su camino, llegaron al edificio de apartamentos específicamente al que era su destino, Ireza llevó a su amiga hasta su cuarto...frente a un televisor y un reproductor de DVD, que Shapner instalaba.

Entregándole el control remoto del reproductor a Videl–Sé que tienes muchas dudas, créeme cuando te digo que han sucedido muchas cosas mientras dormías, por eso pensando si algún día despertabas, preparé este vídeo con noticieros viejos para que entiendas todo de una vez–dice dando una señal con la cabeza a su amigo–te dejaremos sola, para que lo veas con calma.

Ambos salieron cerrando la puerta dejándola sola, Videl oprimió el botón de reproducir y la pantalla del televisor se encendió.

**Fin Capítulo Dos**

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 3**

El televisor se encendió, mostrando lo que parecía tal como se lo dijo Ireza un noticiero de hace años, por lo que decidió escuchar con atención al aparato.

– _En los últimos días...ha salido a la luz pública una noticia que ha dividido al mundo, nos referimos a las declaraciones dadas por el señor Himura, por si no lo recuerdan...el señor Himura fue el narrador del Torneo de Cell y periodista de la desaparecida televisora ZTV_–habla–_como ya he mencionado hace unos días, dijo que Mr. Satán no fue quien derrotó a dicho monstruo en aquel famoso evento. Con tales afirmaciones recibió duras críticas de parte de la población en general, curiosamente el mismo Mr. Satán no ha hablado sobre el tema y se negó a participar el día de hoy en este pequeño espacio, pero el que sí aceptó fue el señor Himura que se encuentra aquí para conversar acerca de su relato, así que le pedimos que pase por favor._

Dicho hombre fue enfocado, sentándose junto al reportero.

– _Gracias por la invitación._

– _Díganos señor, muchos televidentes quieren conocer la verdad de sus afirmaciones, muchos lo han tachado de ser un fraude, un oportunista que sólo quiere ganar algo de fama y dinero a costa del campeón del mundo._

– _Bueno déjeme decirle a usted y a todos los que nos están viendo_–mira a la cámara–_que mis palabras son ciertas y puedo probarlo… ¿por qué cree usted que Mr. Satán no quiso venir hoy?… él sabe perfectamente que sus días de rico y famoso se le acabaron, y tiene miedo que confesar la verdad ante el mundo._

– _Comencemos por el principio… ¿qué lo motivó a hablar sobre esto después de tantos años?_

– _Durante todo este tiempo Mr. Satán me sobornaba y no sólo a mí, sino también a las demás personas que asistieron aquel día, usted recordará a sus estudiantes y su promotora, él nos pagaba cada seis meses fuertes sumas de dinero, para mantener nuestro silencio y por muchos años le funcionó_–Videl en ese momento recordó al hombre y a las personas a las que se refería, muchas veces llegaban a su casa para sostener reuniones privadas con su padre, de las cuales nunca le quiso decir de que se trataban–_Decidí destapar el tema porque dejamos de recibir nuestra paga, después de meses de espera, hablamos con él respecto a cuando nos daría nuestro próximo cheque, nos dijo que por ahora no nos pagaría por el motivo de la salud incierta, que presenta su hija actualmente. Los meses pasaron y no nos dio nuestra acostumbrada paga, por lo que me harté y concluí sacarlo todo a la luz. _

– _Sí, la condición de la señorita Videl es errática a casi cuatro años de su accidente, pero continúe... ¿cómo fue que comenzó el supuesto engaño?_

– _Si todos recuerdan que durante el Torneo de Cell, se presentaron individuos desconocidos que poseían habilidades fuera de toda lógica y razonamiento, en palabras sencillas era como si poseyeran súper poderes. _

– _Efectivamente los recuerdo, pero no se suponía que esos _"_súper poderes_"_ no eran más que trucos y efectos de luces._

– _Esa fue la tonta excusa que el _"_salvador del mundo_"_ usó para engañar a todos, es gracioso pensar que el mundo se haya tragado semejante mentira tan fácilmente y sobre todo, ver como estúpidamente la gente cada vez que lo ven a él...corean su nombre, durante toda la pelea Mr. Satán sólo se escondió detrás de los escombros para poder salvar su pellejo, cuando terminó todo y los misteriosos hombres se fueron, nos propuso el trato que ya mencioné antes de comprar nuestro silencio, para él tomar el crédito._

– _En todo caso entonces… ¿quién derrotó a Cell?_

– _Un niño…así de simple...aunque parece mentira, si revisan las grabaciones lo verán, él sí derrotó a Cell._

– ¿_Un niño salvó al mundo?...me cuesta creerlo pero… ¿cómo se llamaba?_

– _Su nombre lo desconozco, ninguno de los que estuvimos presentes lo sabe._

– _Sr Himura su historia es…cómo decirlo con todo respeto...casi irreal, tomando en cuenta la reputación que ostenta el campeón, así que le pediré una prueba sólida que corrobore su alegato y debe ser algo que los televidentes, estén deseosos de ver._

– _Puedo probarlo y de una vez por todas desenmascarar al farsante el cual la gente adora, y le puedo asegurar que esto pondrá a el mundo de cabeza, este momento no cuento con la prueba...que se trata de una cinta de vídeo, mientras transmitíamos el torneo, nuestra antena vía satélite fue destruida pero nuestras cámaras continuaron grabando, esta grabación la he tenido guardada en una caja fuerte por años, por órdenes mismas de Mr. Satán y estoy dispuesto a traerla mañana_–afirma–_su canal tendrá la exclusiva mundial._

– ¿_Se compromete a hacerlo?_

– _Sí._

– _Muy bien amable teleaudiencia, mañana en exclusiva la verdadera grabación del Torneo de Cell, lo que no se vio, le damos las gracias al Señor Himura por haber venido, hasta mañana._

La pantalla del televisor, mostró por algunos segundos una pequeña estática que de inmediato se retiró para continuar con el resto del vídeo, Videl notó que se trataba del mismo periodista pero con otra ropa, lo que indicaba que esta parte del vídeo es tiempo después a la primera parte, pero aún no creía que su padre fuera un mentiroso y corrupto, sabía que el tenía sus defectos como toda persona pero jamás llegó a pensar en algo como esto, al escuchar el televisor levantó la mirada para continuar viendo la grabación.

– _Tal y como se lo prometimos el día de ayer a todos ustedes, mostraremos el vídeo que según el Señor Himura es la pura y única verdad sobre el Torneo de Cell, nuestra central telefónica fue saturada por las miles de llamadas realizadas por varios televidentes para confirmar si pasarías el vídeo, esta televisora advierte que el vídeo y su contenido no nos pertenece por lo que no nos hacemos responsables por las repercusiones del caso, y una última aclaración...intentamos invitar al noticiero al campeón de mundo Mr. Satán, pero no pudimos localizarlo y bueno no más interrupciones, corre vídeo–_pronunció el presentador haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Las primeras imágenes mostraban al personal de ZTV, refugiado detrás de unas rocas y de fondo se escuchaban explosiones, la cámara hacía acercamientos para tener una mejor visión pero por las continuas explosiones y múltiples destellos de luz no se apreciaba nada, durante los primeros minutos fue así hasta que el camarógrafo se movió para cambiar de posición, durante ese movimiento se pudo ver claramente a Mr. Satán escondido en uno de los muchos escombros, la cámara giró nuevamente hacia el campo de batalla, a lo lejos se encontraba Cell y unos cuantos metros delante de él, un joven que a simple vista no pasaba de los doce años, con cabello rubio y una especie de fuego dorado que lo envolvía.

En un instante desaparecieron de la pantalla, la cámara se movía de derecha a izquierda, de arriba a abajo buscándolos, el vídeo mostraba pequeñas líneas de estática probablemente por estar tanto tiempo guardado, con un desplazamiento brusco la videocámara cambió de dirección hacia arriba, con el zoom se distinguían a los combatientes flotando en el aire, lanzando lo que parecía rayos que salían de sus manos, para luego reanudar el encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo.

– _¡Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí o moriremos! –_Mr. Satán gritó desde su escondite.

– _Sí tiene razón, vámonos rápido–_ahora fue la promotora, quien habló.

La imagen se empezó a sacudir violentamente por causa de un temblor, una vez más la cámara giró hacia la pelea donde se divisaba dos ondas de luz chocando una contra la otra, la luz fue tan intensa que cegó a la cámara por varios minutos y sólo se escuchaban estruendos, la pantalla parpadeó antes que la interferencia la cubriera por completo, permaneció así por algunos minutos hasta que la imagen regresó mostrando el lugar totalmente en calma, Mr. Satán y sus acompañantes caminaban en varias direcciones, pero no había señal ni de Cell ni de los otros guerreros.

Videl se sintió decepcionada al ver y escuchar, como su padre convencía a sus acompañantes de unírsele a su idea, de convertirse en el héroe del mundo, después se oyó al camarógrafo informar sobre que pudo volver a encontrar la forma de retransmitir en vivo, donde el anunciador dio a conocer el falso desenlace del evento.

La grabación del señor Himura terminó, mostrando de regreso al mismo periodista del principio.

– _No tengo palabras para poder describir lo que acabamos de ver, nos ha quitado un venda de los ojos a todos los habitantes del mundo, fuimos engañados y personalmente siento vergüenza de haber sido tan crédulo al creer en este estafador por tanto tiempo, ahora le tocará a usted amable televidente sacar sus propias conclusiones, a sido todo por hoy, gracias y buenas noches._

Una vez más el vídeo se interrumpió por un segundo antes de volver, pero esta vez era una presentadora quien estaba dando las noticias.

– _A varios días de mostrado, las repercusiones sobre el revelador vídeo de lo ocurrido en el Torneo de Cell van en aumento, en este momento nos enlazamos con la oficina del alcalde de la ciudad donde ofrecerá su poción oficial del tema._

– _Buenos días conciudadanos–_habló el alcalde_–a continuación voy a leer las resoluciones a las que llegó el concejo municipal de la ciudad, al terminar la reunión extraordinaria que concluyó hace poco debido al gran escándalo que se ha producido sobre Mr. Satán, así que inicio con la lectura…punto uno, por orden inmediata de todos los miembros del concejo se cambia el nombre de la ciudad a su nombre original _"_Orange Star City_"_ y por lo tanto _"_Satán City_"_ deja de existir a partir de este momento, punto dos, se prohíbe rotundamente que cualquier establecimiento público o privado de tipo comercial o no comercial se llame _"_Satán_"_, punto tres, toda publicidad alusiva a Mr. Satán en televisión, radio, prensa escrita o valla publicitaria debe ser retirada y eliminada de inmediato, punto cuatro, se acusa penal y civilmente a Mr. Satán y las demás personas quien fueron cómplices de este engaño por los delitos de estafa, faltas a la moral, enriquecimiento ilícito en contra de los ciudadanos del planeta y se ordena su inmediata captura y como punto final, el congelamiento de todas sus cuentas bancarias y el decomiso de todas sus propiedades_–dice–_es todo por el momento, gracias y adiós._

– _Bueno ya lo escucharon–_retornando al noticiero_–la ley no ha tardado en usar su poder sobre este caso...hacemos otro pase, para trasladarnos al parque de la ciudad donde en este momento se han reportado disturbios._

– _Así es, como pueden ver en este momento–_comentó el reportero en el lugar_–cientos de manifestantes se han congregado al parque de la ciudad, donde en este preciso momento varios vehículos pesados como una excavadora que con ayuda de su pala mecánica...está golpeando repetida veces la muy conocida estatua del ex héroe, hasta el punto que ya le ha arrancado la cabeza, que incluso un grupo de niños sin importarles lo pesado que es este bloque de concreto, la están utilizando como un balón de fútbol improvisado...pateándola de un lado a otro–_la cámara enfocó a los niños, para volver a mostrar la decapitada estatua_–ahora la misma excavadora junto a otros vehículos más pequeños, se han atado por medio de gruesas cadenas y sogas, a lo que queda del monumento y lo están halando con toda la potencia de sus motores_–informa–_lo increíble es que este trabajo le correspondía realizarlo a la policía, según lo decretado el alcalde pero no hay ni un sólo oficial de policía en el área, esto se ha convertido en tierra de nadie–_de fondo se escuchó un gran estruendo_–ha caído señores, la estatua ha sido derribada, y los manifestantes armados con mazos y martillos la están terminado de desmoronar._

De repente, pasó uno de los manifestantes.

– _Disculpe caballero, nos da unas declaraciones–_entrevistándolo_– ¿qué siente en este momento?_

– _¿Qué siento?...pues un gran desahogo, por años estuve idolatrando a ese verdadero hijo de puta, gasté como estúpido mi dinero para ir a verlo a sus malditas presentaciones y comprando juguetes para mis hijos de ese charlatán, y como pueden ver en la otra esquina del parque–_dice_–ya vamos a iniciar una gran fogata donde quemaremos todo producto con respecto a este malnacido infeliz, y espero que este tipo se pudra en la cárcel y ya no tengo nada más que decir._

– _Bueno ya lo escucharon...ese es el sentir del pueblo, y ya para regresar al estudio hace unos minutos se nos comentó extraoficialmente que las entidades encargadas, de la organización del torneo mundial de artes marcial le han retirado el título de campeón a Mr. Satán, aunque este hecho prácticamente es irrelevante sobre todo con lo que ha ocurrido desde el día que se conoció la verdad, regresamos al estudio compañeros._

– _De última hora, nos están llegando informes de que ya ha sido arrestado el ex campeón del mundo–_dice_–luego de días de permanecer oculto ha sido encontrado, aún no tenemos vídeo pero se nos ha dicho que se encontraba escondido, en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad y gracias a al informe de un habitante de la localidad rural se dio con su ubicación… ya tenemos imagen si, la tenemos… _

Videl casi no pudo reconocer a su padre era como ver a otra persona, se había rapado su peculiar peinado y rasurado por completo su gran bigote y barba, se veía un poco más delgado y demacrado con la mirada baja sin mencionar palabra alguna, esposado y escoltado por todo un contingente de policías, las personas del otro lado de la cinta policial que los separaba, le insultaba y algunos le escupían hasta que fue encerrado en su celda, y con esto la grabación volvió a fluctuar mostrando ahora lo que parecía una corte en medio de un juicio, en una de las mesas se encontraban sentados Mr. Satán, el señor Himura y los demás presentes en el Juego de Cell, el juez se dispuso a leer la sentencia.

– _Que los acusados se pongan de pie._

Todos los imputados obedecieron.

– _La fiscalía, mediante las evidencias que ha mostrado durante todo el proceso, confirmó_ _la culpabilidad de los acusados_–dice el juez–_de los cuales procederé a dictar sentencia, a los discípulos, la representante de Mr. Satán y al camarógrafo de aquel evento mundial, se les condena por ser cómplices del acusado principal a cuarenta y cinco años de prisión, al imputado de apellido Himura mediante una negociación por haber destapado todo el fraude, su condena es de treinta años de prisión y a Mr. Satán por los cargos de fraude, enriquecimiento ilícito, corrupción y por haberse aprovechado de la confianza y la ingenuidad de los habitantes de mundo se le impone la condena, de cadena perpetua en la prisión de máxima seguridad de la región._

Los acusados sólo agacharon la cabeza, mientras que el público en la sala aplaudía y gritaba jubiloso, gritando que se había hecho justicia una y otra vez.

– _¡Orden en la sala, orden en la sala!–_el juez gritaba y golpeaba con su mazo, la meza.

Un grupo de custodios tomaron a los condenados guiándolos fuera de la corte, caminando por un largo pasillo que a ambos lados se encontraban reunidos periodistas, camarógrafos y fotógrafos, entre ellos abriéndose paso lentamente...un hombre de larga barba canosa se acercó lo más que pudo hacia el ex campeón del mundo, de su ya desteñido abrigo sacó un pequeño revólver con el cual le apuntó.

– _¡Muerte al maldito mentiroso, hijo de perra!–_y con dichas palabras vació por completo el cargador de su arma, los gritos y el caos de la multitud no se hizo esperar bloqueando la visión de la cámara, el audio revelaba los disparos efectuados por la policía, Videl con horror sólo cerró sus ojos, sus oídos eran los únicos que prestaban atención al televisor frente a ella, el caos se convirtió en coherencia, levantó la mirada para ver en la pantalla a la multitud rodeando a dos cuerpos sobre un charco de sangre, uno era su padre y el otro quien le matase, uno al lado del otro.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sin cesar bañando su rostro que sólo mostraba amargura, es más ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el reproductor de DVD terminó su tarea y el vídeo concluyó. Sola e incrédula, se quedó en silencio dentro de la habitación.

* * *

– Dime Ireza… ¿cuánto tiempo dura ese vídeo que hiciste?

– Alrededor de treinta minutos, ya debió haber terminado–pronunció sentándose en el sofá y cargado, una bandeja con dos jarras de café caliente.

Mirando su reloj le dice–Bueno ya pasaron casi cuarenta y cinco minutos... ¿te parece si damos una mirada?

– No sé, después de ver todo, su padre un fraude, arrestado, enjuiciado y asesinado en televisión en vivo, como que querrá un tiempo a solas–habló y luego dio, un sorbo a su café.

– Espera… ¿pusiste en ese vídeo como mataron a su papá?–cuestionó con tono claramente incrédulo.

– Sí.

– Pero cómo pudiste mostrarle algo así Ireza, que acaso no tienes consideración, piensa cómo debe de estar después de ver como balearon a su padre… ¡qué tienes en esa cabeza tuya, por Dios!

– ¿Tú crees que fue un error? –dijo muy angustiada.

– Un error me parece un palabra muy ligera para describir semejante barbaridad, qué no ves que está afectada psicológicamente por el coma y para rematar tú la pones a ver tú famoso vídeo, espero que no le haya causado tanta impresión que le cause un infarto.

– Yo…yo...yo jamás pensé en eso, voy a verla–salió corriendo, hacia donde estaba la muchacha de ojos azules.

Asomó su cabeza despacio por la puerta, hasta que vio a su amiga acurrucada en su silla de ruedas, caminando hacia ella…notó que estaba dormida y con los ojos húmedos, Shapner entró detrás de ella y mientras Ireza apagaba el televisor…él cargaba a Videl para ponerla en la cama.

– Parece que dormir una década entera no le fue suficiente, mírala está profundamente dormida.

– Sí, sólo espero que no dure otros diez años en despertar_..._ya me tengo que ir, llámame si necesitas algo.

– Gracias, lo haré.

* * *

Iba caminando por el estacionamiento, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

– Sí, diga.

– ¿Dónde te has metido idiota?... desde hace horas te he estado llamando_ –_gritó del otro lado de la línea su jefe.

– Lo que pasa es que una amiga mía salió del hospital esta mañana y tenía que ir a verla.

– Entiendo… ¿quién es tu amiga que es tan importante?

– Se llama Videl y estaba en….

– Espera dijiste Videl… ¿no te estarás refiriendo a Videl Satán, verdad?...la hija del difunto payaso.

– Sí señor, es ella.

– Interesante…esta información ha cambiado mis planes, te quiero mañana temprano sin demoras.

– Sí jefe… ¿pero porqué le cambió los planes saber de ella?

– De eso lo hablamos luego, idiota_–_y con esto colgó el teléfono.

Y sin demora encendió su auto, acelerando a fondo hasta dejar las huellas de sus neumáticos marcadas en el suelo.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de distancia, en la montaña Paoz, el teléfono gritaba por atención.

– Sí.

– Disculpe… ¿es la casa del Doctor Son Gohan?

– Sí es correcto, yo soy su madre… ¿con quién hablo?

– Mucho gusto señora, soy el director en jefe del hospital central de Orange Star City, llamaba para comunicarle a su hijo que ya puede comenzar labores el próximo lunes, porque ya le asignamos a su primera paciente la cual necesita rehabilitación, sería tan amable de darle el mensaje.

– Sí claro, gracias.

– No gracias a usted, ha casi lo olvido dígale que su paciente tiene cita a las diez de la mañana, para que llegue con tiempo, ya debo colgar, adiós.

Pocas horas luego, él que fue alguna vez quien derrotó a aquel malvado androide, regresaba a su casa, sudoroso después de su largo entrenamiento con su mentor.

– Mamá ya llegué, tengo hambre… ¿hay algo de comer?–dice cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

– Como siempre sólo pensando en comida, igual a tu padre.

Ríe un poco–Sí, creo que sí–colocando su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

– Hijo, hace rato te llamaron del hospital donde vas a trabajar, ya tienes paciente y que su cita es a las diez.

– En serio, eso significa que tendré que mudarme mañana a mi apartamento en la ciudad, aprovechando que es domingo, y no te digieran por casualidad si mi paciente es hombre o mujer.

– No…eso no me lo dijeron.

– Bueno ni modo–dijo sobando su estómago–mamá… ¿ya está lista la cena?

* * *

Normalmente un domingo por la mañana no sueles despertar por culpa de gritos estridentes, pero para Ireza ese fue el caso. Corriendo aún sin terminar de vestirse llegó a la habitación de su amiga pelinegra, quien no dejaba de gritar y revolcarse en la cama.

– ¡Noooooooo papá, nnnnnnnnnoooooooo!

– Videl reacciona por favor, es sólo una pesadilla–habla intentando contenerla–creo que Shapner tenía razón, no debí poner en el vídeo donde mataban a su papá.

Al escuchar los ruegos de su rubia amiga, abrió los ojos.

– Calma, calma Videl calma ya pasó todo...tranquila.

– Fue un sueño.

– Sí, sólo una pesadilla nada más–afirma moviendo la silla de ruedas al lado de la cama–vamos te daré de desayunar.

Como no contaba con la ayuda de Shapner, le costó un poco colocar a Videl en la silla...con cuidado de no lastimarla mucho, con la tarea realiza le condujo hacia la cocina donde comenzó a prepararle un licuado hecho de frutas picadas.

– El doctor me comentó que no puedes comer nada sólido por algún tiempo, recuerda que tú estómago se acostumbró a licuados como este, por lo que poco a poco te daré comida sólida después de un tiempo.

– ¿Cómo me daban de comer licuados, sino podía tragarlos por mi cuenta?

– ¿Sientes la cicatriz en tú garganta?–su acompañante asintió–por ahí te daban de comer, con una sonda que te colocaron…Videl yo quería disculparme por lo del vídeo, me excedí, no debí permitir que vieras como falleció tu padre, yo entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, te juro que mi intención sólo era hacerte saber todo lo acontecido, lo que pasa es que nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo personalmente por eso preparé el vídeo, me pareció una buena idea al principio.

– No te preocupes por eso, sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, pero aún así me quitaste la curiosidad de saber cómo murió papá. Hablando del vídeo, hay un par de cosas que no me quedaron claras.

– ¿Cómo qué cosas?–preguntó sirviéndole un vaso grande, lleno con el licuado que acababa de preparar.

– Primero… ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde que arrestaron a papá hasta que lo enjuiciaron?

– Si la memoria no me falla, creo que fue alrededor de dos meses.

– ¡Dos meses!–dice–me parece que un juicio se debe preparar, con más tiempo y no tan rápido.

– Tienes que entender Videl, que en esa época la gente gritaba por "justicia" y querían que se acelerara el proceso.

– Ya veo, lo segundo que no entendí fue… ¿qué pasó con el supuesto niño que derrotó a Cell?...en la grabación lo mencionan muy poco.

– Cuando pasó todo, el gobierno creó una división de búsqueda para tratar de dar con él, se recibieron muchos informes de testigos que supuestamente lo habían visto y sabían donde vivía pero la mayoría de esos datos eran falsos, el único avistamiento que se consideró verdadero fue el de los pobladores de un pequeño pueblo en las montañas, cerca de la región 439 donde contaban que un tiempo antes del Juego de Cell–explica–apareció un muchacho que calzaba con la descripción del vídeo, también se escucharon rumores de que lo acompañaba un hombre adulto y que luego se fueron literalmente "volando", meses de búsqueda no tuvieron frutos y se decidió dar por concluida la búsqueda y desde entonces que yo sepa, nadie lo ha intentado buscar de nuevo.

– ¡Qué raro!...nadie aparece y desaparece así de la nada tan fácilmente, me gustaría poder encontrarlo después de todo, gracias a él estamos todos con vida.

– Me parece que no estás en condiciones de estar de detective, mira como quedaste por hacerte la heroína.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por el teléfono, Ireza lo contestó y luego volvió a la cocina.

– ¿Quién era?

– Era del hospital, tienes cita mañana a las diez para tú primera terapia, tengo que llamar a Shapner para que nos haga el favor de llevarnos, y recogernos al terminar.

– Hablando de él, por lo que pude ver le va muy bien–dice–ya que tiene esa ropa y auto deportivo, en qué trabaja.

– Mira, que esto se quede entre nosotras, casi terminé peleada con él por cuestionarlo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Si haces memoria recordarás que en la escuela, era él quien tenía las notas más bajas de la clase, hasta le dábamos algunas repuestas en los exámenes, casi no se pudo graduar por sus bajas calificaciones y logró pasar por un ligero porcentaje, él nunca fue a la universidad porque todas hacían examen de admisión y me dijo que se había resignado…sabía que no los pasaría, por eso sacó un par de prestamos del banco y puso un taller mecánico, tú sabes que siempre le encantaron los autos–Videl asintió y dio otro sorbo de su bebida–al principio tuvo buena clientela y podía pagar las cuotas del préstamo a tiempo, entonces un taller competidor le comenzó a robar clientes y todo fue de mal a peor, al no tener dinero...el banco le arrebató la propiedad y quedó en la ruina. El vivió aquí conmigo unos días y se fue, como un mes y medio después regresó pero totalmente cambiado, buena ropa, collares y anillos de oro y ese auto que le viste, cuando le pregunté que de dónde sacó tanto dinero...sólo me explicaba que un amigo le dio dinero.

– ¿Un amigo?... ¿qué clase de amigo te presta mucho efectivo sin pedir nada a cambio?

– Yo le dije eso y se molestó, me dijo que yo no me alegraba por su buena suerte y que era una entrometida…bueno para no hacer muy largo el cuento, nos contentamos y decidí no hablar más del tema, aunque pienso que algo no anda bien con él.

– Sí...estoy de acuerdo contigo, sabes Ireza para cambiar de tema… ¿en qué cementerio sepultaron a mi padre?...me gustaría ir a verlo–dice.

– ¿Quieres ir ya?

– Sí, vamos.

**Fin Capítulo Tres**

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 4**

Después de cambiarse de ropa, ambas amigas se dirigieron al cementerio local. Ireza empujaba la silla de ruedas donde Videl yacía sentada, ninguna de las dos sabía exactamente cuál de todas las tumbas pertenecía al ex campeón de mundo. Varios minutos pasaron sin poder encontrar la tumba...pero lo que sí pudieron ver, fue al cuidador del cementerio.

– Disculpe señor, sería tan amable de decirme dónde está la tumba de Mr. Satán, por favor–cuestionó la rubia.

– La de Mr. Satán, ahh la del charlatán mentiroso, sí claro señorita–dijo señalando un sendero con el dedo–es por ese camino, siga hasta al final y luego doble a la derecha...está en el fondo de esa hilera, es la última.

– Gracias.

Siguiendo las indicaciones anteriores, caminaron por pocos instantes y al fondo tal como se los señalaron estaba el sepulcro del padre de Videl. Era una tumba sencilla sin decoración de ningún tipo, sólo una cruz de concreto de color blanca algo invadida por el moho, lo que denotaba lo descuidada que estaba. A diferencia de las tumbas a su alrededor, esa era la única que no tenía flores o algún tipo de decoración, incluso después de muerto…las personas no han perdido el resentimiento a su antiguo héroe.

– Ireza, te molestaría dejarme un momento a solas.

– Sí Videl…por supuesto.

Videl respiró profundamente, sin quitarle de encima la mirada al lugar donde yacen los restos de su progenitor, volteó la cabeza hacia atrás un momento para ver a su rubia amiga recostada a un árbol, a pocos metros de distancia para luego volver a girar su cabeza hacia su padre.

– Hola…papá, han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos las caras por última vez, recuerdo cuando fue esa ocasión, la cual fue durante el desayuno…como siempre no conversamos mucho sólo un "buenos días y un hasta luego" aparte de eso casi nada, me hubiera gustado haber dicho algo más–afirmó secándose con la manga de su blusa, unas cuantas lágrimas–primero que todo quiero pedirte perdón por haber sido tan arrogante y haberme creído invencible cuando peleaba con cualquier ladrón, por esa soberbia arruiné mi vida, dormida diez años, sin ni siquiera poder haberme graduado de la preparatoria y haber asistido a la universidad. Yo nunca te lo dije pero yo quería estudiar derecho, siempre me gustó eso las leyes por lo que decidido que cuando pueda volver a caminar, lo primero que haré será concluir mis estudios para conseguir un trabajo, no quiero convertirme en un estorbo para Ireza.

Suspira.

– Cambiando de tema, a uno que es obligatorio conversar…lo de Cell…me enteré hace poco de todo lo ocurrido, pude ver lo que te hicieron y de cómo falleciste, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todos los errores que cometiste, yo no te odio ni te guardo ningún rencor pero…si me duele que me hayas mentido por tanto tiempo aunque debo ser sincera, yo tenía ciertas sospechas que nunca me atreví a cuestionarte, pero que al final mis dudas terminaron siendo correctas. Te prometo que vendré a visitarte tan seguido como pueda y también cuando tengo algo de dinero propio arreglaré tú sepultura… bueno ya me voy, te amo papá, adiós.

Videl le hizo señales a Ireza para que se acercara hasta ella, cuando llegó una vez más empujó la silla de ruedas para salir del cementerio.

– ¿Ya te sientes más tranquila Videl?

– Sí, puede desahogarme un poco aún que me tomará un tiempo poder olvidar ese dolor por causa de su mentira, aunque como le dije hace unos momentos que yo lo sospechaba.

– Espera un momento Videl, no me digas que tú sabías la verdad todo este tiempo, y nunca nos dijiste nada–reprochó con tono de indignación.

– No me mal interpretes, yo no sabía todos los detalles sólo conjeturas…a ti nunca te pareció extraño que mi papá le ganara a un monstruo, que ni siquiera el ejército pudo detener.

– Bueno eso sí, pero en esa época como todo el resto del mundo pecamos de ingenuos y te seré sincera, yo sí creía que nos había salvado.

– Pero todavía tengo muchas dudas, de dónde sacan esos poderes tan misteriosos, seres humanos no pueden ser, simplemente no lo comprendo.

– Tú no eres la única, todo el mundo no tiene ni idea cómo puede haber gente como esos guerreros.

– Debemos volver a casa, mañana te toca cita con el médico a las diez.

– Sí.

Por suerte para ellas, un taxi pasaba por la calle frente a las mujeres, con señas la rubia lo detuvo y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

* * *

En uno de los más lujosos edificios de la cuidad…el joven médico hijo de Goku, dejó en el piso varias cajas de cartón que traían sus pertenencias, a su nuevo hogar.

– Bulma se excedió, este departamento está demasiado lujoso–dice–yo pensaba en uno más sencillo.

El apartamento contaba con una gran sala, una gran televisión de pantalla plana colgada en la pared complementada con el mejor sistema de audio y amueblada con los más lujosos detalles, la cocina totalmente equipada y espaciosa, el dormitorio con una gran cama tamaño matrimonial...que tenía un balcón con una excelente vista a la ciudad y entre otros detalles.

– No seas tonto hermano–Goten le hablaba mientras se recostaba en uno de los sofás–este lugar es genial, ya deseara yo vivir en un lugar así de cómodo.

– Sí Gohan, Goten tiene razón...piensa en las estupendas fiestas que puedes hacer aquí.

– Es cierto Trunks no había pensado en eso, porque no haces una hermano–propone–para celebrar tú nueva casa.

– Qué buena idea, yo conozco muchas chicas que estarían deseosas de conocerte Gohan, así saldrías de la soltería... ¿qué opinas?

– No, primero porque no me interesa hacer ninguna fiesta y segundo ya mañana entró a trabajar y tengo que acostarme temprano, si quieren fiesta...busquen otro lugar para hacerla, porque aquí no.

– Lástima, aquí hay mucho espacio–dice resignado Goten.

– Bueno, basta de ese tema y ayúdenme a acomodar mis cosas.

* * *

– Señor Shapner, ya está aquí.

– Déjalo que pase.

El rubio entró y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se sentó frente al escritorio de su jefe.

– ¿Para qué me necesita?

– Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti.

– Pero aún no he terminado con el anterior, todavía queda mucha mercancía que distribuir y pagos que cobrar.

– De eso ya no te encargas más, has demostrado ser un pésimo comerciante–le dice–ahora veremos como te va de informante.

– ¿Informante?–preguntó dudoso.

– Sí escucha, dices que tu amiga se llama Videl no es así.

– Sí señor, ese es su nombre.

– Y que su padre era el ex campeón del mundo.

– Es correcto.

– Bien, hace años antes del escándalo que acabó con ese payaso, yo era uno de los cuantos patrocinadores que tenía, claro que él nunca supo cuales eran mis verdaderas fuentes de dinero, cuando se desató todo–cuenta–la policía ordenó decomisar todos sus bienes materiales, lo que no pudieron hacer completamente, al embargar su casa descubrieron que faltaba unos créditos al portador y la colección de joyas privada de Mr. Satán, todo ese dinero fue ocultado antes de su arresto, por más que se investigó...no se pudo encontrar el lugar exacto de donde se encontraban dichos bienes–habla–escuché rumores de que habían sido escondidos en un compartimiento secreto de la mansión Satán, y que sólo los miembros directos de la familia Satán conocían su ubicación, como bien sabes Mr. Satán ya está muerto...por lo que sólo queda una persona que sabe en que lugar está escondido, todo el dinero que acumuló en años de riqueza.

– Una persona… ¿se refiere a Videl?

– Más obvio no puede ser, cuando estaba en coma no se le podía interrogar pero ya que está consciente, ahora si se puede hacer y ahí es donde entras tú.

– ¿Y qué debo hacer?

– Aprovechando tú cercanía con ella le sacarás la información, sea cual sea el método que utilices...deberás traerme esos datos, lo antes posible.

– Pero cómo se lo pregunto, apenas se está recuperando...ni siquiera puede caminar.

– Ese es tú problema y ya sal de aquí, cumple con lo que te ordeno o es que acaso se te olvidó, quien te sacó de las deudas que te ahogaban.

– No señor, no lo he olvidado.

– Entonces vete.

– Sí señor.

– Ahh y otra cosa más…si en determinado caso fracasas y ella se entera de tus verdaderas intenciones e intenta alertar a la policía, mátala… no me arriesgaré a que la policía me encuentre.

– Sí–y con esto salió de la oficina–"_matar a Videl, no puedo hacerlo… por mucho tiempo creí perdido mi sueño de estar junto con ella y ahora que está de regreso, tener que matarla… maldita sea, pase lo que pase, debo conseguir la ubicación de esos bonos_"–pensó frustrado.

Al salir Shapner, su jefe el Señor Mizuke tomó su teléfono celular y realizó una llamada.

– En este momento debe de estar saliendo del edificio, no confío mucho en este perdedor, por eso quiero que hagas todo como lo planeamos, vigílalo de cerca pero no intervengas en nada–dice–sin que yo te lo ordene, entendido.

– Sí señor–respondió del otro lado de la línea una voz masculina–pero porque no me deja realizar este trabajo, le aseguro que en un sólo día interrogo a esa mujer, consigo la información y para no dejar testigos…la mato, no necesitamos a ese idiota para nada.

– Lo sé...pero si lo piensas él es muy cercano a esa tal Videl, debemos aprovechar esa ventaja, además necesitamos interrogarla antes de que la prensa se entere de su milagrosa recuperación, sino la prensa no dejará de entrevistarla y no podremos conseguir lo que queremos, recuerda que hay mucho dinero de por medio.

– Puede ser cierto–habla–pero si fracasa me encargaré de él también y será gratis, no por nada soy el asesino más famoso del mundo.

– Sí, de su reputación no dudo Tao Pai Pai, cuando terminemos con esto...le aseguro una muy buena retribución económica.

– Sí señor.

Y con esto, la llamada terminó.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana, Ireza ayudaba a Videl a bañarse ya que por el momento le es imposible hacerlo sola, claro que la pelinegra usaba un vestido de baño de dos piezas para no mostrar su desnudez ante su amiga.

– ¿Qué pasa Videl?... ¿por qué esa cara tan desanimada?–Le preguntó su amiga mientras lavaba su largo cabello negro–hoy comienzas la rehabilitación y muy pronto podrás caminar de nuevo.

– No es eso, es que…me incómoda un poco bueno…ya sabes.

– Ahh...que te esté bañando yo, pero si no estás completamente desnuda.

– Sí, eso lo sé y no me siento incómoda contigo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar...que durante diez años personas que ni siquiera conozco vieron mi cuerpo desnudo muchas veces–dice–y yo no pude hacer nada para poder cubrirme, es muy humillante.

– Yo entiendo lo que dices pero mejor no pienses en eso, mejor concéntrate en concluir tus estudios atrasados.

– Sí ya he pensado en eso también, primero lo primero, graduarme de preparatoria como debí hacerlo, después comenzar la universidad y convertirme en abogada.

– ¿Una abogada?… eso si no lo esperaba, yo creía que una vez recuperada continuarías con las artes marciales como profesión.

– No por mucho que me guste pelear, no me atrae dedicarme de lleno sólo a eso, nunca me gustaron las injusticias por eso era que combatía la delincuencia en Satán City… bueno Orange Star City como se llama en la actualidad, pero ahora lo haré desde el punto de vista de las leyes.

– Ya entiendo, si recuerdo en mi ex universidad impartían derecho pero no estoy segura, pero puedo llamar para preguntar.

– Es mejor averiguar, si existe algún programa de adultos para concluir los estudios secundarios, porque ni modo que regrese a la preparatoria...sería la más vieja de la clase–ríe un poco.

– Por eso no te preocupes–dijo mientras comenzaba a enjuagar el cabello de Videl–de seguro que habrá algún instituto de enseñanza para adultos, sólo hay que buscar.

– Sí, eso espero.

– Por cierto, Ireza ahora que lo pienso… ¿en qué trabajas?

– Ahh, soy vendedora de artículos de cosméticos por teléfono, aunque a veces me he aburrido llamando a tanta gente...porque la mayoría nunca compra nada o simplemente cuelga cuando les digo para que los llamo, pero en fin...no me quejo.

– Yo pensaba que te convertirías en modelo, como siempre hablas de concursos de belleza y todas esas cosas–decía al mismo tiempo que Ireza secaba su cabello largo.

– Después de graduarme...intenté entrar a una academia de modelaje pero no pude entrar, había demasiadas mujeres que querían ingresar y al final me descartaron, como no tuve éxito–dice–decidí que era mejor entrar a la universidad.

Cuando estaba secando a su amiga...no pudo evitar mirar las cicatrices en las piernas de la chica de ojos azules, dejadas por la operación realizada años atrás para poder salvarle la vida, luego de haber vestido a Videl. Ambas esperaban en la sala a que Shapner llegara, el cual no tardó mucho en aparecer...avisando su llegada con la bocina de su automóvil.

Una vez todos en el auto del rubio, emprendieron el viaje hacia el hospital.

– ¿A qué hora termina la cita?

– Como esta es la primera será corta, seguro de media hora…es sólo para que le hagan una evaluación preliminar y para determinar el respectivo tipo de tratamiento para Videl, pero me imagino que las siguientes serán de varias horas.

– Ahh entiendo y dime Videl–dice– ¿cómo te sientes?

– Bien.

– Qué bueno Videl, y en cuanto a tú memoria cómo estás… ¿recuerdas todo antes del accidente?…espero que sí–le comentó notablemente nervioso.

– Sí, por suerte mi memoria no se afectó… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

– No por nada, sólo quería saber si recordabas nuestra época de estudiantes–respondió apresuradamente–"_maldita sea...así nunca podré conseguir lo que el jefe quiere, tendré que preguntarle de otra manera_"–pensó.

Y con esto continuaron su camino.

* * *

– ¿Qué le parece su consultorio doctor?

– Muy bien, me gusta mucho–dijo Gohan mientras colgaba sus diplomas de medicina en la pared, de su nueva oficina en el hospital de Orange Star City.

– Bueno, ya que estás acomodando tus cosas me retiro, pero aquí está el expediente de tú primer paciente que por cierto, debe estar por llegar–pronunció el Doctor en jefe del hospital, y con esto se retiró dejando al joven médico.

Gohan miró el expediente en su escritorio, pero no lo leyó ya que decidió continuar acondicionando su sitio de trabajo, para su primer paciente que llegará dentro de poco.

* * *

El automóvil convertible azul marino se detuvo frente al centro médico de la ciudad, de él...se bajaba con dificultad aquella joven que hace ya muchos años combatió con valor, a todo aquel que fuera en contra de las leyes, pero que ahora por culpa de un trágico accidente sólo puede movilizarse en silla de ruedas, es escoltada por los únicos amigos que la quedan después de que todo el mundo, averiguara la verdad sobre su padre y el Torneo de Cell.

La silla era empujada por Shapner, el cual se detuvo a esperar a Ireza que estaba en la recepción del hospital...preguntando en qué piso quedaba la sección de rehabilitación y terapia.

– Vamos.

– ¿Por dónde?–preguntó la pelinegra.

– Es en el tercer piso, debemos tomar al ascensor y luego doblar a la derecha...ahí están los consultorios, a Videl le toca en el segundo y también me dijo la recepcionista–dice–que ese consultorio es de un doctor nuevo, recién llegado.

– Bueno entonces, andando.

Siguiendo la ruta ya mencionada, se encontraron frente al consultorio para Videl, pero rápidamente fueron atendidos por una enfermera.

– ¿Tú eres Videl?...verdad.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

– En este momento el doctor no está, pero me dijo que te dejara pasar–dice abriendo la puerta–él regresará pronto, pero sólo pueden entrar dos personas.

– No se preocupe por eso, yo iré la sala de espera…nos vemos luego–ofreció Shapner.

– Muy bien, entonces pasen ustedes señoritas.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron cómodas...esperado al médico, varios minutos pasaron hasta que la puerta se abrió, y entrando de espaldas para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él, entró un hombre de pelo negro y bata blanca.

– Lo siento por la espera, pero ya estoy aquí señorita Vid…– se detuvo en seco, cuando abrió el expediente y leyó el nombre de su paciente–Videl…

– Sí–respondió volviéndolo a ver–"_esa cara me parece muy familiar_"–pensó.

**Fin Capítulo Cuatro**

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 5**

Ireza movía su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que el galeno entró al consultorio, y no dejaba de mirar a su amiga, quien también no le quitaba de encima la mirada. Por lo que decidió hablar.

– Disculpe doctor.

– Ahh... sí, buenos días–dijo algo apresurado, y sentándose en su asiento frente a las mujeres.

"_No lo puedo creer es Videl... ¿pero cómo?…nunca pensé que la volvería a ver, y no ha cambiado nada… ¿ya sabrá lo de su padre?_"–pensó.

– Perdone pero… ¿lo conozco de alguna parte?–la pelinegra le preguntó aún mirándolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– Bueno sí, en la escuela fuimos compañeros hace algunos años, soy yo...Gohan.

– ¡Gohan…Gohan!–Ireza levantó la voz de la impresión–claro yo te recuerdo, entraste de la escuela con las mejores calificaciones y te graduaste con honores, no te reconocí al principio por esas gafas.

– Sí han pasado muchas cosas, me alegra verte Ireza–dice– ¿cómo has estado?

"_Gohan…aquel muchachito tímido y nerd, pero ha cambiado mucho...ya no es tan delgado como antes y es muy atractivo_"–dice la ex justiciera mentalmente.

– Videl, oye Videl... ¿qué no lo vas a saludar?

– Ahh sí claro, vaya Gohan veo que te ha ido muy bien...eres todo un médico, ya decía que esa cara se me hacía familiar–dice Videl.

– Me alegra verlas a las dos, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue verte a ti Videl–revisando su expediente–por lo que veo aquí despertaste hace una semana, bueno no sé si es apropiado hablar de esto, pero tu padre…

– Tranquilo–lo interrumpió–ya lo sé todo y con detalles, Ireza me lo contó todo.

– En serio, bueno mi más sentido pésame.

– Gracias, no te preocupes.

– Bueno, que les parece si dejamos esta plática para después, podemos salir un día a tomar un café para recordar viejos tiempos, ya que lo más importante por ahora es tu estado de salud Videl–Gohan pronunció.

En respuesta las mujeres asintieron.

– Según leo en tú expediente, se te colocaron pines de acero en la cadera y en las piernas...vamos a ver–se levantó para colocar unas placas de rayos X, en una máquina para poder apreciarlas con detenimiento–Por lo que puedo ver la reconstrucción fue muy laboriosa, así que primero trabajaremos tus piernas y por último la cadera.

– ¿Y qué tratamiento tendrá Doctor?

– Vamos Ireza...llámame Gohan, con confianza–le dice–utilizaremos una técnica llamada hidroterapia, por lo que partir de mañana comenzaremos Videl…a la misma hora que hoy, así debes traer un traje de baño para cambiarte, alguna duda.

– Sí... ¿qué tipo de tratamiento es ese?

– Bueno, como ya sabes la parte más débil de tu cuerpo son las piernas, por estar sin movimiento por muchos años los músculos se atrofiaron y ya no tienen la fuerza suficiente para soportar tú propio peso, la hidroterapia se aplica en una piscina donde el agua ayudará a dar soporte a tu cuerpo, al practicar pequeños ejercicios poco a poco tus piernas ganarán masa muscular, y serás capaz de sostenerte por ti misma sin la necesidad de muletas o silla de ruedas.

– ¿Ejercicios de qué tipo?– preguntó la rubia.

– Son muy parecidos a los que se hacen cuando se aprende a nadar, dar patadas en el agua y nadar suavemente, esto también contribuirá la mejorar la movilidad de las extremidades inferiores en este caso afectadas, luego pasaremos a ejercitar la cadera para que puedas agacharte, por mencionar un ejemplo y para terminar aprenderás a caminar.

– Genial, ahora podré hacer artes marciales otra vez–dijo ilusionada la pelinegra.

– Sí, pero eso no será hasta dentro de mucho tiempo–argumenta–la rehabilitación puede durar meses o años, depende de la condición del paciente.

– Sí entiendo y una cosa más, en las noches me cuesta dormir por el dolor... ¿qué me recetas para aliviarlo?

– Para eso te puedo recetar un sedante, que te reducirá el dolor–de inmediato empezó a escribir una receta en su bloc de notas–es un sedante fuerte pero sólo debes tomar una cápsula a la hora de dormir, por si sola la dosis te da doce horas de anestesia…si te excedes puedes quedar inconsciente por un día entero o peor, una sobre dosis podría matarte–dijo entregándole la receta a Videl–la recogen en la farmacia del hospital cuando salgan.

– Sí.

Mirando su reloj de pulsera, que marcaba las diez con treinta y dos minutos les dijo–Bueno ya se acabó la cita por hoy, pero nos vemos mañana a la misma hora–se puso de pie para abrirles la puerta, a sus ex compañeras de clase.

– Gracias por todo Gohan, me dio gusto verte de nuevo–salía Ireza empujando la silla de Videl.

– Bueno gracias y adiós Gohan.

– Mañana no vengan hasta mi consultorio, vayan directo a la sala de terapia–dice–está en la parte trasera del hospital, cuídense...nos vemos–dice cerrando la puerta apresuradamente.

"_Ahora qué hago, ella sabe porqué mataron a su papá y todo por mi culpa, NO es mi culpa...fue ese señor que engañó al mundo...no YO, se puso la soga al cuello él mismo, será mejor evitar hablar del tema cuando esté con ella_"–Gohan pensó–"_aún recuerdo cuando hombres del ejército, registraron los alrededores de mi casa buscándome_"_. _

Gohan cerró los ojos por un momento, para recordar hechos ocurridos seis años atrás.

– _Interrumpimos la programación normal, para dar un boletín de última hora_–resonaba la radio dentro de una pequeña casa–_el gobierno ha recibido un informe sobre la posible localización, del joven héroe quien derrotó al monstruo de Cell hace ya once años, según análisis realizados al vídeo original...captado el día del torneo y tomando en cuenta el tiempo transcurrido hasta la actualidad_–dice–_se le calcula una edad aproximada de entre los 20 y los 24 años de edad, el avistamiento fue reportado en la región 439…donde según los pobladores locales, lo vieron en esa localidad hace ya un tiempo, por lo que se planea una intensa búsqueda en la zona por aire y tierra para…_–la radio fue abruptamente apagada.

– ¿_Escuchaste eso Gohan?_

– _Sí mamá vienen para acá, maldita sea...después de tantos años sin problemas_–habla–_ocurre esto. _

– _Y ahora que hacemos con tanto militar registrando el bosque, ya no podremos entrenar ni siquiera volar por alguna emergencia._

– _Tranquilos muchachos–_Milk llamó a la calma_–piensen con lógica, ellos buscan a un joven de cabello rubio, pero si los ven a ustedes se darán cuenta a simple vista de que su cabello es negro, y no los molestarán, comprenden._

– _Sí es verdad–_dijo Gohan_–Goten, durante el tiempo que estén aquí...nada de súper poderes… ¿te quedó claro?_

– _Sí hermano. _

Días más tarde, el muy tranquilo y silencio paraje montañoso que rodeaba la casa del fallecido guerrero Goku, fue inundado con el sonar de motores de helicópteros sobrevolando...junto con vehículos todo terreno, registrando el lugar día y noche.

Tal como lo sospechaba Gohan, su casa también fue visitada por soldados del ejército quienes los entrevistaron tanto a él como a su madre y hermano, pero fueron descartados casi de inmediato como lo dijo Milk...por sólo el hecho del color de sus cabelleras, al preguntarles si habían visto al objetivo de su búsqueda...ellos simplemente respondieron que no.

Luego de tres meses de intenso rastreo, el proyecto fue cancelado por la gran cantidad de recursos utilizados sin obtener resultado alguno, desde ese entonces nadie ha realizado de nuevo, ninguna búsqueda para encontrar al destructor del autodenominado androide perfecto.

Abriendo de nuevo los ojos...el primogénito de Goku, decidió olvidar el tema por ahora y continuar con sus labores médicas.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, al salir Shapner las recibió…reemplazando a Ireza en la labor de empujar la silla de ruedas.

– ¿Cómo les fue?

– Bien, primero vamos a la farmacia a recoger un medicamento que le recetaron a Videl.

El trayecto no fue largo, con receta en mano Ireza hizo la fila en la farmacia donde la entregaron un gran frasco de sedantes, al terminar se reunió de nuevo con sus acompañantes quienes la esperaban en el estacionamiento, ya acomodados en sus asientos.

– Muy bien vámonos ya_–_cerrando la puerta del auto_–_ya tengo el medicamento, es un frasco muy grande_–_mostrando el frasco de 50 tabletas.

– ¿Para qué se lo mandaron?_–_preguntó el rubio al volante.

– Es un sedante para poder dormir, sólo se toma una cápsula por noche_–_respondió la chica de ojos azules.

– Y qué más dijo el médico_._

– ¿Qué no sabes?... ¿Videl no te contó?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Veo que no sabes, adivina quién es el doctor_–_dijo en tono juguetón y algo infantil, la rubia alegre.

– Y yo que voy a saber.

– Vamos adivina.

– No sé, por lo menos dame una pista_–_argumentó Shapner con frustración, y con falta de interés mientras conducía por la carretera_– _¿es alguien que yo conozca?

– Sí, fue compañero de nosotros tres en la escuela, se graduó con honores y tú lo molestabas mucho por lo inteligente que era.

– Eso de inteligente, me suena como un típico nerd y compañero nuestro…haber_–_hizo memoria a sus días de secundaria, molestar a los nerds era algo normal para él, por lo que recordar uno en específico era un poco difícil… aunque él siempre se consagró en molestar como nunca a una sola persona y esa era…

* * *

– Diga_–_dijo contestando su celular_._

_– _Señor, el inútil de Shapner está con ella y también los acompaña una rubia, van en automóvil…hace unos minutos salieron del hospital de la cuidad, me imagino que van de regreso a su casa.

– Buen trabajo Tao Pai Pai, sigue vigilándolos de cerca, no los pierdas de vista y mantenme informado de cualquier movimiento que hagan.

– Sí, señor_–_dijo terminando la llamada y guardando en su bolsillo su teléfono–Qué extraño...mi radar de poder detectó una energía muy grande, cuando ellos estaban dentro del hospital aunque no pude reconocerla, de quién será_–_girando la cabeza con dirección a la carretera_–_Maldita sea, ya se fueron y no me di cuenta…tendré que alcanzarlos.

Caminó a un árbol cercano y pateándolo suavemente, este se partió de inmediato y tomándolo con sus manos lo lanzó al aire lo más fuerte que pudo para luego saltar sobre él, en procura de no dejar escapar a sus presas.

* * *

– ¡Gohan!…no me digas que es él–dijo perplejo.

– Bingo…como premio te daré una galleta cuando regresemos a casa.

– No estoy para bromas Ireza, es Gohan sí o no.

– Sí Shapner, es él–le respondió Videl.

– No puedo creerlo, ya me había olvidado de él y cómo está, igual de nerd me imagino–rió burlescamente.

– Cuando lo vimos casi no lo reconocimos–narra Ireza–sobre todo con esos lentes que traía puestos.

– Anteojos, eso era lo que le faltaba, de seguro tenía puesta una camisa de cuadros y una calculadora en el bolsillo de su camisa, verdad.

– No Shapner, tenía su bata de doctor que por cierto no dije nada enfrente de él, pero se ha puesto muy apuesto.

– Sí claro, como no.

– Sino me crees pregúntale a Videl.

– ¿Es eso verdad o sólo invenciones de ésta loca?_–_dijo mirando a Videl, por medio del espejo retrovisor.

Pero la mente de la hija de Mr. Satán estaba debatiendo con ella misma, como mujer que era no podía negar que le pareció un hombre atractivo, ya no era aquel joven de con cara aniñada y de cuerpo un poco delgado, el paso del tiempo le benefició mucho con su aspecto.

– Oye Videl, qué no me vas a responder–la intromisión del conductor del auto, la sacó de sus cavilaciones–Ahh sí Shapner, feo no es pero tampoco la gran cosa–dijo rápidamente, a lo que el rubio sólo respondió con un "Umm".

El camino continuó con normalidad, durante el trayecto Ireza le contó a Shapner sobre el tratamiento de Videl, tal y como se lo habían explicado a ellas, mientras tanto la chica de cabello negro miraba por la ventana algo aburrida, al dar la vuelta en una intersección Videl notó algo que no había visto desde que salió del coma.

– ¡Shapner detén el auto por favor, rápido!–el chofer hizo caso estacionando el vehículo al lado de la carretera–Videl qué ocurre… ¿te sientes mal?–preguntó angustiada Ireza.

– No, lo que pasa…es que es…–dijo bajando el vidrio de la ventana y sacando la mano, señalando un edificio en específico–es... mi casa, aunque ha cambiado un poco.

La antigua mansión Satán, que antes permanecía cerrada todo el tiempo por órdenes de Mr. Satán, ahora salían y entraban limusinas junto con otros autos lujosos, además que la fachada del edificio fue decorada con nuevos colores.

– Sí–comentó Shapner–después de todo el problema con tu padre, la policía subastó todas las posesiones decomisadas, un magnate petrolero compró la propiedad y la convirtió en el hotel más lujoso de la región, de categoría cinco estrellas y rebautizó el edificio con el nombre de "Hotel Vangelis".

Y con esta breve explicación retornaron a la carreta, Videl no le perdió la vista al que alguna vez fue su hogar, lo siguió mirando hasta que se convirtió un punto en la lejanía del camino.

– Oigan... ¿vieron eso?

– ¿Qué cosa Ireza?

– Eso en el cielo, miren–afirma mirando por la ventana–ya no está.

– ¿Qué viste?–preguntó su amiga.

– Nada, no fue nada–Estaba confundida, juraría que cuando el auto retornó a su marcha...vio en el cielo lo que le pareció un árbol volar con lo que parecía una persona sobre el, pero eso es imposible…los árboles no vuelan.

* * *

La lluvia caía con fuerza acompañada de relámpagos, dentro del edificio de apartamentos más lujoso de la ciudad, estaba un hombre solitario sentado en el piso de su habitación, rodeado por fotos y álbumes esparcidos por el suelo.

Las fotografías eran de su época escolar, es más...la fotografía que aún sostenía en sus manos fue la primera foto que le tomaron en la escuela, era una foto donde aprecian todos sus compañeros de clase. Él aparecía en la parte de atrás...al lado derecho, en esa época no era muy sociable por su gran timidez, doblando la mirada hacia las personas que estaban de primeros en la foto, se hallaban Ireza con su típica sonrisa algo infantil pero alegre, a su lado Shapner que lucía su muy acostumbrada sonrisa arrogante y presumida. Y junto a él estaba ella, Videl y su característica pose de brazos cruzados ignorando a la cámara, con su mirada que denotaba fastidio.

– No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo la misma–sonrió ante la nostalgia, aún recordaba porque se había enamorado de ella, sentimiento que creyó muerto ya hace mucho.

Siempre le gustó su baja estatura, y su largo cabello negro...pero sin duda lo que más le encantaba aparte de su carácter, eran sus hermosos ojos azules.

– Nunca creí volverla a ver, quise ir a visitarla en el hospital pero…nunca me atreví–confiesa–aún me gusta–susurró sólo para él mismo.

Lo que no imaginaba era que en la misma cuidad…a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, cierta mujer miraba la misma fotografía que él.

– ¿Son bonitos recuerdos, verdad?–decía Ireza quien llevaba en la mano un vaso con agua y en la otra, una tableta.

– Sí, gracias por mostrarme estas fotos, fue una o dos semanas antes del accidente.

– Toma–dijo dándole el vaso–tómatela.

– Espera, esto te sonará infantil pero nunca me gustó tomar pastillas.

– ¿Entonces cómo esperas tomarte la dosis?

– Yo lo que siempre hacía, era abrir la cápsula con cuidado, para verter el contenido en un vaso con agua y así...me lo tomaba todo.

– Ahh...bueno, ya regreso.

Pasaron pocos minutos, al volver traía solamente el vaso con agua que contenía el polvo disuelto de la medicina– ¿Así está bien?

– Sí gracias–dice bebiendo por completo su bebida.

Continuó mirando la foto en sus manos, mirando fijamente la imagen de un joven en particular...que miraba la cámara con un poco de vergüenza, hasta que sintió el efecto del medicamento...que la envió junto con los brazos de Morfeo, por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

**Fin Capítulo Cinco**

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 6**

La luz se reflejaba, sobre la cristalina superficie de la piscina propiedad del hospital. Por diversas partes, personas con toda clase de padecimientos nadaban en ella.

Utilizando una grúa que tenía adaptada una silla pequeña, bajaban lentamente a una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos azules. La fémina cubría su desnudez usando un traje de baño de una sola pieza, color verde claro y su cabello estaba recogido con un gorro. Paulatinamente su cuerpo fue absorbido por el agua, hasta llegar al nivel de la base de su cuello.

Enfermeros asistían a la mujer, ayudándola a mantenerse estable en el agua.

– Muy bien señorita–dijo uno de los enfermeros sosteniéndola por los hombros–el doctor nos ha dado órdenes de permanecer con usted, hasta que él llegue.

– ¿Tiene usted alguna duda? –le cuestionó el otro enfermero.

– No…todo claro–afirmó temblando un poco por culpa del agua fría.

– Excelente, entonces procederemos con el primer ejercicio–le dice–calmadamente la iremos corriendo de la silla, para que sea el agua quien soporte su peso… ¿lista?

– Sí, lista.

Ambos con sumo cuidado, la levantaron de su asiento para posarla totalmente en el agua–Mantenga las piernas erguidas como si fuera a dar un paso–Videl ahora se hallaba de pie dentro del agua, pero era el líquido a su alrededor y no los músculos de sus piernas quien la sostenía en esa posición, gracias a la flotabilidad de su cuerpo.

– Bien muchachos, a partir de aquí me encargo yo–Gohan había llegado y se zambulló en el agua, este tenía un traje de color negro.

El destructor del androide Cell, reemplazó a sus asistentes en su labor.

– Hola Videl–dice colocándose frente a ella, y tomándola con algo de timidez por su pequeña cintura, a lo que Videl por instinto se sujetó de sus anchos hombros desnudos.

– Hola Gohan–sonrió y se castigó azotándose mentalmente a sí misma, por no poder apartar su mirada de los bien definidos músculos abdominales, de su médico.

– Antes de que comencemos con la consulta de hoy, dime cómo dormiste… ¿los medicamentos te causaron algún efecto no deseado?… náuseas, mareos, dolor de cabeza, malestar estomacal, fiebre…cualquier otra molestia.

– No ninguna, todo lo contrario...pude dormir muy bien anoche.

– Me alegro, entonces sin más comencemos.

* * *

No lejos de ahí, en una cantina de baja clase...alguien ahogaba sus penas con alcohol.

– Oye dame otra…que no me escuchas mozo… ¡dame otra!

– No le parece que ya ha bebido demasiado, no son ni las diez treinta de la mañana y ya se tomó más de cinco tragos de whisky y...

– ¡A ti qué diablos te importa! –Gritó el ebrio–dame otra, por eso estoy pagando.

– Sí–dice sirviéndole su pedido.

Llevó la copa a su boca dispuesto a ingerir su contenido, cuando su teléfono móvil lo detuvo.

– Ahora qué mierda pasa–en la pantalla el identificador de llamadas, le alertaba que la llamaba pertenecía a su jefe–diga–contesta.

– ¿Cómo va todo?... ¿ya sabes dónde están los bonos?

– No señor, aún no le he preguntado.

– ¡Y qué estás esperando!–dice molesto–consigue inmediatamente lo que te ordené.

– Pero jefe–dijo sudando frío–entienda cómo quiere que le pregunte, no puedo llegar y decir así como así…_ ¿Oye Videl dónde era que tu papá escondía sus cosas de valor?... ¿lo recuerdas?_ –dijo y tomó su whisky de un sólo golpe–no sé cómo preguntarle sin que sospeche algo… ¿me entiende?

– Bueno puede ser verdad pero…de todas maneras ese es tú problema, arréglatelas tú solo–dice–no tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, quiero ese dinero en bolsillo sin más tardar.

– Sí señor–cuelga–cantinero…la cuenta.

Lo que Shapner no sabía, es que su jefe había usado su teléfono en modo de altavoz...para que su acompañante también pudiera escuchar la conversación.

– Dígame Tao Pai Pai… ¿Qué opina?

– Lo mismo del principio, ese Shapner es un completo idiota.

– Eso, no se lo discuto–ambos ríen fuertemente.

– Ahh por cierto–el asesino a sueldo comenta–aquí está lo que me encargó–dice entregándole un sobre lleno, de documentos y fotografías. Las fotos eran de Videl en su mayoría, mostrándola en diversos momentos del día, con quién está, qué hace, a dónde va. Complementando todo lo anterior, había un informe de sus actividades.

– Al parecer–explica Tao Pai Pai–vive con una amiga y ex compañera de secundaria…una tal Ireza Nuiza, la dirección del domicilio está escrita en el informe–el mafioso mientras tanto estudiaba los documentos–Aparte de ella, Shapner y de su doctor no se ha relacionado con nadie más…por ahora.

– Buen trabajo, así la mantendremos vigilada por alguna emergencia–habla–pero falta algo, no veo los planos que te pedí.

– Por supuesto que también los conseguí, mire–la luz de la habitación se apagó, y un proyector mostró lo solicitado.

– Como puede ver, estos son los planos actuales de la mansión o como es ahora...Hotel Vangelis, durante su remodelación muchas habitaciones y algunas áreas, fueron reconstruidas por completo–dijo señalando en la proyección–a pesar de eso el actual dueño, de manera de museo...por decirlo de alguna manera, no alteró en lo más mínimo los cuartos pertenecientes a Mr. Satán y a su hija, estos se mantienen totalmente cerrados y prohibidos para los huéspedes del hotel.

– Ya veo… ¿está sugiriendo que los bonos se encuentran en algunas de esos lugares?

– No exactamente, si se encontraban allí es posible que ya hallan sido removidos, por el nuevo dueño de la propiedad y sin hacer alarde de ello, pero cabe la posibilidad de que estén en otra parte.

– No cabe duda, la única que puede saber su ubicación exacta es esa mujer.

– Me temo que sí.

* * *

– Lo primero que harás será dar pequeñas patadas en el agua, no te esfuerces mucho…mueve tus pies lentamente.

– Sí.

Videl comenzó su ejercicio siendo sostenida por Gohan…con calma movió sus piernas, al principio le dolió un poco pero con la ayuda de la baja temperatura del agua, esta funcionó como anestesia improvisada.

Sus patadas fueron de lentas a un ritmo más estable y fluido–Bien Videl…continúa–sus atrofiadas articulaciones poco a poco se fueron movilizando con mayor agilidad– ¿Sientes dolor o alguna molestia?

– Al principio sí, pero ya no tanto.

Se va nadando para colocarse a espaldas de Videl–Está bien…ahora lo que quiero que hagas, es que subas una rodilla hasta donde puedas y luego la otra, una a la vez–Muy lentamente subió su pierna izquierda a la altura máxima que podía llevarla, luego hizo lo mismo con su pierna derecha.

Después de alrededor veinte minutos, siguiendo las órdenes de Gohan…combinó los dos ejercicios anteriores, primero pataleaba con una pierna y con la otra después levantaba la pierna, así sucesivamente, en una rutina de quince minutos. Al terminar con la ayuda del hombre de cabello negro, nadaron hasta la parte menos profunda de la piscina.

– Escucha…probemos algo más difícil, te voy a soltar para que coloques tus pies en el suelo de la piscina, simulando como si estuvieras de pie fuera del agua–Gohan la suelta por completo, la hija de Mr. Satán sintió perder el equilibrio pero una vez más el agua fue su amiga y la sostuvo erguida–Intenta dar un paso a la vez–Gohan se aleja un poco de ella–camina hacia mí lentamente, recuerda los ejercicios anteriores, levantas una pierna y luego la otra.

Con algo de torpeza dio un paso, cuando la planta de su pie estaba firmemente puesto…dio otro paso. Videl podía sentir como los músculos de sus piernas tomaban más flexibilidad, aunque no podía dar una zancada amplia…marchaba a un movimiento continuo.

Para ella llegar hacia él fue toda una odisea y una eternidad, a pesar de sólo estar a ocho metros de distancia uno de otro. Cuando se estaba acercando, Gohan extendió sus brazos para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo.

Al final, lo logra y llega a su destino que inesperadamente para Videl, es recibida por un efusivo abrazo de Gohan. Quien no pudo evitar hacerlo pero al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, rápidamente la liberó. Ella por su parte simplemente no dijo nada, aunque en el fondo le agradó la muestra de cariño.

* * *

Ya fuera de la piscina cerca del borde de esta, Videl estaba acostada boca arriba…ya que su médico le aplicaba un masaje en sus piernas.

– Esto te ayudará a relajar la musculatura, para tus piernas realizaste un ejercicio extremo, aunque no lo sea–subía sus manos desde la punta de sus pies hasta la base de sus muslos, masajeando toda zona– ¿Sientes algún dolor con esto?

– No.

– Bien y qué tal con esto–dice colocando sus manos en el talón del pie izquierdo de Videl, levanta su extremidad y enseguida la flexiona lentamente, para cerrar completamente la pierna y abrirla de nuevo…así en repetidas ocasiones. Se detuvo al mirar las expresiones faciales de ella, que claramente denotan dolor.

– Sí…eso sí duele–dice arrugando la cara.

– Lo siento, pero necesitaba comprobar cuál es el límite de flexión de tu pierna, pero mira ya puedes doblarla bastante–le dice–comparado a antes de iniciar la terapia, y tomando en cuenta que es la primera sesión.

– Eso me alegra, aunque sigue doliendo mucho.

Gohan arrodillándose a su lado pasó su brazo derecho detrás de las rodillas juntas de Videl, y posó su otra mano en la parte baja de la espalda, para posteriormente levantarla en estilo nupcial.

Su peso no era ningún problema para él, por supuesto que no puede negarse a sí mismo que le agrada la sensación de tenerla cerca, después de todo está enamorado de ella. Pero su relación es meramente profesional, médico y paciente…nada más.

Mientras tanto, la inquieta mente de la joven divaga claramente sobre lo que ocurre, él sin previo aviso la toma y carga. Sin quitar la mirada de él, lo rodea con sus delgados brazos por su cuello y descansa la cabeza en el hombro de Gohan.

Caminó cargándola todo el tiempo, hasta llegar a los vestidores donde sin saberlo…Ireza esperaba.

– Hola Ireza–Gohan saludó–no sabía que estabas aquí–dijo bajando a Videl con cuidado y posándola en su silla de ruedas.

– ¿Qué tal Gohan?…he estado aquí desde la mañana y… ¿cómo les fue hoy?–le dice sacando de una maleta, un paño para secar a su amiga…que aún conserva algunas gotas de agua en el cuerpo.

– Bien–dice–hicimos buenos progresos, pero tenemos que continuar–dice apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

– Ahh qué bien–sonríe la rubia–me alegra.

Gohan percatándose que Ireza debe ayudar a Videl a vestirse, decide salir para darles privacidad y también para él hacer lo mismo.

Al terminar de retirar toda humedad en ella, inició a cubrirla con ropa.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó mientras le colocaba calcetines.

– Bien pero cansada, sentía que las piernas me pesaba toneladas–habla abotonándose ella misma su blusa.

– Umm llevabas años sin usarlas, es normal que te molestaran un poco.

– Sí–afirmó abrochándose su pantalón–tengo hambre, vamos a comer a alguna parte.

– Sí, porque no–dice poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso.

Ambas salieron de la zona de terapia, donde se toparon de nuevo a Gohan quien ya estaba completamente vestido y con su bata blanca.

– Oye Gohan–la rubia lo llamó– ¿Quieres salir almorzar con nosotras?

– Claro gracias, vamos a la cafetería del hospital…está cerca–dice tomando el lugar de su ex compañera de clase, en la tarea de empujar la silla.

Él las guió por el laberinto de corredores donde alcanzaron su destino, allí se encontraba un buffet del cual el hambriento semisaiyajin, miraba con agrado extremo.

– Gohan me escuchas… ¡Doctor Son me oye! –grita.

– Ahh qué pasa eh…lo siento Ireza, sólo miraba la comida.

– Si–ríe–eso lo pude notar muy bien, parecía que te comías todo con los ojos.

– Yo diría que la comida lo embruja–Videl comenta.

Ríe ligeramente–Bueno es de familia–irónico pero cierto– ¿qué piensan comer?

Al terminar de hacer una corta fila, cada uno tiene una bandeja con sus respectivos alimentos, Ireza prefirió una ensalada porque está a dieta, Videl que aún no puede comer nada sólido...pidió un batido de frutas mixtas y Gohan llenó su azafate con todo tipo de sándwiches, algunas piezas de pollo, un plato con huevos revueltos con tocino y un par de gaseosas.

– Tú sí que comes…

– Es que no desayuné esta mañana–dijo mientras comía.

– Cuéntame Gohan–la rubia habla– ¿Qué pasó contigo después de la graduación?...no volvimos a saber nada de ti en años.

– Después de graduarnos–dice limpiándose la boca con una servilleta–fui a la escuela de medicina de las islas del sur, allí estudié por seis años–les cuenta–como tuve buenas calificaciones, me contrataron en el hospital asociado a la universidad, trabajé por cuatro años hasta que decidí mudarme más cerca de mi madre–dijo antes de engullir una pieza de pollo.

– Ahh, con que eso pasó.

– Y tú Ireza.

– Bueno, vendo maquillaje por teléfono.

– Entonces vives aquí en la ciudad–dice la ex justiciera, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

– Sí Videl, tengo un departamento en el distrito oeste de la cuidad, me mudé hace poco.

– Te queda cerca del trabajo, antes cuando íbamos a la escuela…no sé cómo podías llegar a tiempo a clases a pesar de vivir tan lejos–ella suelta una leve carcajada–recuerdo que Videl siempre me platicaba que sospechaba de ti y me decía..._está ocultando algo Ireza y yo lo descubriré_.

Videl sólo asintió la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza, por el comentario tan inadecuado de su amiga y también por la nostalgia. Recordó cuando un día lo siguió después de clases, no le perdió la pista durante todo el trayecto pero cuando él dobló en una esquina desapareció sin dejar huella, ese día supo que Son Gohan ocultaba algo…y aún lo cree_._

– En serio–afirmó algo nervioso–no sé por qué tanto misterio, lo que hacía era madrugar y venir "volando" todos los días.

– Pero… ¿Qué avión tenías que fuera tan veloz?...ni mí avión volaba tan rápido–por un instante Videl se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, siempre curiosa y desconfiada.

– Bueno…uno que me regalaron–le dijo más nervioso aún.

– ¿Qué marca era?

– ¡Calma morena calma!...ya pareces como eras antes, eso ya no importa–la rubia salvó al pelinegro.

– Ahh sí, lo siento.

Ríe aliviado–No te preocupes, no fue nada.

Siguieron platicando sin escuchar, que en uno de los tantos televisores que colgaban en las paredes se daba un reportaje.

– _Pasando al campo de los sucesos_–informó el periodista–_la policía ha descartado los recientes rumores de que el conocido mafioso...Yamato Mizuke sigue con vida, como recordarán este delincuente solía ser representante de varios atletas de muchas disciplinas deportivas, su más famoso patrocinado era el fallecido Mr. Satán. Pero eso no era más que una simple cortina de humo, para ocultar sus verdaderos negocios en el campo del narcotráfico, venta de armas y lavado de dinero. Durante su intento de arresto hace tres años, se produjo un fuerte intercambio de balas de las cuales…él fue impactado en varias ocasiones y aún así logró escapar. Sin embargo, según testigos_–dice–_sus heridas eran muy considerables…por lo que era, poco probable que sobreviviera. La policía desde hace meses ha manejado la hipótesis, de que los recientes detenciones de cargamentos de armas sean de su propiedad, pero tal afirmación se ha descartado por completo...debido a la falta de pruebas_–concluye–_ahora la sección del clima…_

* * *

Tres figuras se distinguían, en las inmediaciones del estacionamiento del hospital.

– ¿No contesta?

– No, el teléfono repica pero sólo me sale la contestadora–Ireza contesta mientras intenta llamar de nuevo.

– Qué raro, Shapner siempre contesta el teléfono–dijo Videl mirando su reloj, ya eran más de la una de la tarde.

– Lástima, yo quería saludarlo–dice el hombre de gafas.

– Creo que vamos a tener que pedir un taxi–la joven de cabello corto argumenta.

– No es necesario–Gohan ofrece–yo puedo llevarlas si gustan.

– Pero tienes que trabajar, no queremos molestar.

– Tranquilas…mi siguiente paciente es para las tres de la tarde, tengo tiempo de sobra.

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí claro…enseguida regreso.

Menos de diez minutos después, ya estaban en la carretera dentro del vehículo todo terreno de Gohan, Ireza sentada en el asiento del pasajero, daba las indicaciones de por dónde ir, mientras Videl iba en la parte de atrás.

En cuestión de minutos, llegaron al apartamento donde las señoritas residían, la visita de Gohan no duró mucho, ya que debía volver al trabajo.

* * *

Eran pasadas la medianoche cuando la puerta del apartamento fue forzada, entrando sigilosamente la silueta de un hombre se movió por las habitaciones, deteniéndose en una que tenía la puerta ligeramente abierta, este hombre despedía un fuerte olor a licor.

Dentro yacía la hija del ex héroe del mundo plácidamente dormida, él…acercándose a la cama, la contempló con lujuria y deliberadamente retiró la frazada que la cubría, dejándola al descubierto.

Tenía puesto un pequeño pantalón, calcetines y una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, ropa ligera para dormir cómodamente, el intruso acarició su abdomen con un atrevido beso…a lo que Videl aún dormida por el efecto del sedante, sólo hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

– Eres tan hermosa…te deseo tanto…lo he hecho por mucho tiempo.

Subió una de sus manos hasta la zona de sus senos por debajo de la blusa, sólo el sujetador no permitió que tocara su sensible piel, mientras que con su otra extremidad. Lentamente se introducía dentro del pequeño pantalón de ella.

Por un momento…parecía que el atroz hombre complacería sus bajos instintos, hasta que…

**Fin Capítulo Seis**

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 7**

Luego de que Gohan amablemente las había llevado a casa, haber cenado y ver un par de horas de televisión. Ambas mujeres decidieron, que ya había llegado el momento de dormir.

Ireza preocupada llamó al celular de Shapner en repetidas ocasiones, pero siempre era la contestadora quien escuchaba sus llamados, desvelada y agobiada no pudo cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, sus ruegos fueron contestados…un mensaje de texto arribó a su móvil, era de él pidiendo perdón por no presentarse a recogerlas, él se excusaba afirmando que tuvo que salir de última hora hacia un negocio, que pareció de improviso y que no regresaría hasta mañana al mediodía. Lo peculiar del mensaje, era la gran cantidad de errores ortográficos que tenía…lo que lo hacía, casi ilegible. Era como si la persona que lo escribió, no supiera como hacerlo.

La rubia ya más tranquila, pero aún sin sueño no le quedó más remedio que ponerse a leer, uno de los tantos catálogos de cosméticos que ella misma vende, permaneció seleccionando cuales prendas deseaba comprar, un par nuevo de perfumes…para atraer a ese novio que siempre ha querido pero que se niega llegar a su vida, dos o tres pinturas de labios una para ella y otro para Videl.

Tal vez un nuevo par…de pronto un ruido extraño atrapa su atención, temerosa apaga la lámpara de noche junto a su cama y lentamente toma una linterna pero sin encenderla aún, paulatinamente abrió la puerta de su alcoba y se asoma por la rendija de la puerta hacia el exterior.

Escuchó pasos que andan dentro del apartamento, ocupado por dos solas mujeres…una dormida por el efecto de un sedante y la otra llena de miedo. Sin más demora, encendió la lámpara y buscó su bolso, de donde saca su teléfono móvil.

– Hola…911–habla susurrando.

– Sí… ¿cuál es su emergencia?–la operadora le pregunta.

– Hay alguien dentro de mi casa…por favor envíen a la policía.

– Tranquila señorita–la operadora de emergencia intenta apaciguarla al escuchar su tono de voz–mantenga la calma… ¿Cuál es su dirección?

– Mi dirección es…hola…hola–para mala suerte de la chica la llamada se cortó, angustiada revisa qué es lo que pasa y descubre que la batería del teléfono, se ha agotado.

El silencio se hace eterno, sus instintos de supervivencia le indican que se encierre en su cuarto, pero luego recuerda que Videl está sola e indefensa y si ella no hace algo…quien sabe que ocurrirá. La rubia armada de valor que ni ella misma sabe de dónde sacó, sale de su habitación…cruza la estancia tanteando los muebles para no chocar con ellos y no hacer ruido ya que iba con la lámpara apagada. Toma una de las grandes sartenes, que cuelgan del techo de la cocina y remonta su andar hacia donde escucha, lo que le parece una persona con voz de hombre.

– Eres tan hermosa…te deseo tanto…lo he hecho por mucho tiempo.

Ireza al escucharlo hablar, decide entrar a la habitación pero al no encender su linterna…no vio una pequeña mesa que posada sobre ella tenía un florero, inevitablemente chocó contra ella. Haciendo un gran ruido que se propagó por todo el departamento. Sin embargo no fue el único sonido que se escuchó, segundos después de su fortuito choque con el jarrón…el chillido creado por el romper de un vidrio, se hizo presente.

Ya con el elemento sorpresa perdido, ya no tenía caso ser cuidadosa por lo que sin demora entró en la habitación de Videl y activó el interruptor de la luz. La hija de Mr. Satán estaba descubierta con la frazada de su cama tirada a un lado de la cama, sus ropas desordenadas y desabrochadas, la ventana con el vidrio roto y la barra de las cortinas en el suelo. El hedor a vómito mezclado con cerveza, invadía cada rincón del cuarto.

Ireza asomó la cabeza, por el orificio de la ventana con cuidado de no cortarse, del otro lado estaba la vieja y oxidada escalera de emergencia, que comunicaba todos los pisos con el suelo de un gran callejón detrás del edificio de apartamentos, para alivio de la chica...el sonido de sirenas de la policía se percibía cerca.

* * *

Los tonos azules y rojos iluminaban varias calles a la redonda, con gran cantidad de personas caminado.

– Despejen el área por favor…vamos, no hay nada que ver–varios oficiales colocaban una cinta amarilla en el perímetro de la residencia, para alejar a los curiosos.

– Tome–afirmó entregándole un café humeante a Ireza, quien se abrigaba del frío con una gruesa manta, sentada dentro de una ambulancia–esto le calmará los nervios, señorita.

– Gracias–dijo tomando un sorbo que le calentó la garganta.

– ¿Cómo es posible que su amiga continúe dormida con todo este escándalo? –preguntó extrañado al mirar a la joven frente a él, dormida profundamente en una camilla dentro de la misma ambulancia.

– Ella–responde–toma pastillas muy fuertes para dormir, y por eso no se ha percatado de nada.

– Ya veo.

– Dígame señor–Ireza le dirige la palabra una vez más–No tuve la oportunidad de decir mi dirección, a la operadora de emergencia… ¿Cómo supieron mi dirección?

– Cuando una llamada de auxilio se interrumpe, hay un protocolo de acción–le explica–se identifica el número de teléfono y luego en la base de datos de la compañía telefónica, están todos los domicilios de sus usuarios–dice–de allí obtenemos cómo llegar.

Mientras tanto…estacionándose al lado otro, un vehículo de las autoridades arriba al lugar–Bien muchachos qué tenemos–se oía la voz de una mujer, que hacía ruido al caminar con sus tacones al bajarse del auto.

– Detective, ya llegó de sus vacaciones–un policía saludó inclinando su gorra.

– Le queda bien su nuevo corte–un colega del primer hombre hace referencia al nuevo estilo de peinado de la mujer.

– Sí–comenta–me cansé del pelo largo y por eso quise cortarlo un poco.

– Detective–un paramédico se le acerca–se sospecha que la mujer ha sido víctima de un intento de violación–recalca–por lo que será trasladada al hospital de la cuidad.

– Está bien…asegúrese de enviar el informe del examen a mi oficina.

– Sí.

La mujer llegó hasta el vehículo de la policía donde Ireza estaba, se cambió de lugar debido a que la ambulancia con Videl adentro, partió hacia el hospital.

– Buenas noches, soy la detective Laura Martínez, encargada de la sección de homicidios y delitos sexuales–se presentó mostrando su insignia–podría decirme qué fue lo que sucedió.

– Bueno detective yo...

– Puede llamarme Laura–le pidió sonriendo.

– Bueno Laura…yo no podía dormir por lo que estaba despierta, luego escuché pasos y una voz masculina, cuando fui a confrontarlo...él se había ido–dijo antes de terminar de tomarse su café.

– ¿Pudo ver al intruso?

– No…sólo le oí hablar.

– ¿Qué decía? –pregunta tomando nota, en una agenda pequeña.

– Por lo que le entendí dijo algo como que era hermosa y que le deseaba, esto refiriéndose a mi amiga.

– ¿Algo más que desee agregar?

– No, sólo eso.

– Bien, sargento–el oficial de menor rango le escuchó–lleve a la señorita a la jefatura, que redacten su testimonio y luego transpórtenla al hospital para un chequeo.

– Sí detective.

La oficial entró dentro del sector restringido, pero fue obstruida por un par de personas vestidas, con trajes especiales anticontaminación.

– Vaya oficial Laura…no sabíamos que estaba aquí–le preguntó uno– ¿disfrutó sus vacaciones?

– Sí, un par de semanas en la playa era lo que necesitaba–bajó la mirada hacia dos bolsas de papel selladas– ¿Qué encontraron?

– En la ventana trasera–le informa–hallamos un elemento piloso en el marco de esta.

– También residuos de sangre en los vidrios–Laura asiente–al parecer este sospechoso se cortó, cuando huía de la escena primaria.

– Eso será útil para el ADN.

– Pero eso no es todo–le interrumpen–los peritos de lofoscopía, encontraron una huella en la cerradura forzada.

– Bien, pero no pierdan más tiempo…envíen eso al laboratorio... ¡rápido!

* * *

A la distancia en la carretera principal, estaba estacionada una camioneta negra llena de hombres vestidos con ropa blindada oscura, equipados con sistemas de radiocomunicación, armas automáticas y lentes de visión nocturna.

– Me copian–llamó por radio– ¿me oyen?

– Aquí control–una voz por medio de su audífono le llegó– ¿ya la tienen?

– Negativo…cambio–respondió uno de sus subordinados.

– ¡Qué!... ¿Qué ocurrió Tao Pai Pai? –muy molesto le interroga.

– No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta jefe…cuando nos prepararnos para actuar, el lugar se llenó de policías de manera inesperada...al parecer alguien se nos adelantó.

– Se les adelantaron…y Videl… ¿Dónde está Videl? –gritó por la radio.

– Hace poco logramos interceptar la frecuencia policial–le comenta mientras con sus ojos de robot con vista telescópica, observa por el parabrisas al edificio de apartamentos lleno de agentes policiales–decían que trasladan a una mujer joven al hospital, probablemente sea ella.

– ¡Maldita sea!…estando en un lugar público, llenó de gente no podremos capturarla–gruñe molesto–regresen de inmediato, no me arriesgaré que la policía sepa que estoy vivo.

– Enterado…nos vamos muchachos–el asesino a sueldo ordena a sus hombres–se aborta el secuestro…vámonos.

Tan discretamente como llegaron, se retiraron en su camioneta.

* * *

– Diga…ahhhh…diga–un individuo muerto de sueño contesta su teléfono, que lo ha despertado por su constante sonar.

– Disculpe por despertarlo a estas horas Dr. Son–una mujer le habla por el otro lado de la línea–hace treinta minutos trajeron con urgencia, a una de sus pacientes…Videl Satán y…

– ¡Videl! –Se levanta de golpe y se sienta en el borde de su cama– ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?... ¿Está herida?

– No…físicamente no está herida–le tranquiliza–la trasladaron hacia acá, para practicarle un chequeo de emergencia.

– ¿Chequeo de emergencia? –cuestionó mientras sostenía el teléfono entre su hombro y oído, para tener las manos libres y poder abrocharse los pantalones.

– Por lo que me notificaron, su casa fue allanada por un desconocido que presuntamente la atacó.

Gohan en ese momento recordó a– ¿No la acompañaba otra mujer con ella? –preguntó amarándose los zapatos.

– No–responde–llegó sola en una ambulancia, fue examinada hace poco y enviada a una habitación…por causa de su medicación permanece adormecida.

– Bien…voy en camino, gracias por avisarme–cuelga y toma las llaves de su auto para salir.

Al mismo tiempo la misma enfermera que le llamó hace poco, realiza una segunda llamada.

– ¿Es el noticiero de la ciudad?–una persona le contesta que sí–tengo una noticia sobre alguien que no ven hace mucho, que les puede interesar.

* * *

Corría a toda prisa, no sabía hacia dónde o por qué…sólo que debía llegar rápido. Al correr cerca de un establecimiento comercial cubierto de grandes ventanales, vio su reflejo en ellos. Era joven de nuevo…era ella otra vez como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo, a una época anterior al accidente que tuvo hace años. Esa idea la verificó al doblar la esquina y mirar el edificio erguido frente a ella, era el banco de Satán City.

Se encontró de frente con una escena singular, el banco acababa de ser asaltado y al otro lado de la carretera, había una patrulla policial…que estaba destrozada a causa de los disparos de armas de grueso calibre, veinte metros adelante se hallaba un automóvil deportivo volcado, echando humo y los cuerpos de los ladrones inconscientes regados por el suelo, mientras una gran multitud se aglomeraba alrededor del lugar.

– _Oye_–llamó a un chico joven parado junto a ella– _¿Quién hizo esto?...no creo que haya sido la policía._

– _No sé…no estaba viendo_–cuando volteó la mirada, él ya no estaba.

– _Ah señorita Videl_–un anciano llamó su atención–_el responsable fue, el guerrero dorado._

– _¿El guerrero dorado?_

– _Sí, ese hombre posee una fuerza y velocidad fuera de toda lógica_–le cuenta–_se movía tan rápido que me pareció en un momento del encuentro con los criminales, fue capaz de detener las balas en pleno vuelo…como si nada._

Videl asintió.

– _Luego usando no sé…magia…es la única palabra que puede describirlo, lanzó un poder que hizo volcar el auto cuando huían_–le señaló el auto destrozado en la carretera–_pero ese joven tenía la misma insignia de su escuela._

– _¡Cómo!_ –Dijo mirando su propio emblema–_ese misterioso guerrero, es un alumno de mi escuela_…

De momento se sintió mareada y todo le daba vueltas, luego todo se puso negro. Al despertar, la habitación estaba muy iluminada, sus ojos lentamente se adaptaban a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, pero para su sorpresa el lugar en donde estaba no parecía su cuarto en casa de Ireza…era como un hospital.

– Ireza…Ireza…Ireza–se sentó en su cama y notó que no traía puesta la ropa que la noche anterior había usado para dormir, sino una bata– ¿Qué fue ese sueño?... ¿Dónde me encuentro?

– Veo que se siente mejor–una mujer vestida de blanco entró de inmediato, al acercársele con una linterna pequeña le examinó los ojos, viendo como estos se dilataban al reaccionar con la luz–Usted está en el hospital general de Orange Star City.

– ¿Por qué estoy aquí?... ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Dónde está Ireza? –indagó rápida y seguidamente.

– Ayer en la noche–le habla pausado para serenarla–un hombre por lo que cree la policía, entró al departamento de usted y su amiga…este tipo intentó atacarla–no quiso usar la palabra…violarla–pero por suerte no pudo hacerlo y como medida de seguridad fue enviada aquí.

– ¿Atacarme, a mí? –se quedó en blanco por un momento.

– No se exalte…ya todo pasó, su amiga está bien–le dijo–se encuentra afuera y vendrá pronto a verla.

– Sí, gracias–dijo cayendo de espaldas contra la cama–tengo hambre…le molestaría traerme algo.

– Claro cariño–dice cobijándola–ya regreso–y con eso salió de la habitación.

"_¿Qué rayos está pasando?… ¿Por qué de repente recordé al guerrero dorado?...la pregunta correcta sería_"–piensa_–_"_¿Por qué lo olvidé todo este tiempo?_".

Con frustración cubrió su cara con la frazada.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y saliendo de él, Gohan caminó apresuradamente esquivando a cuanta persona se topase, moviéndose hacia el cuarto número 123, donde Videl estaba. Hace un par de horas que llegó pero según se le informó, todo el piso estaba restringido por seguridad…por lo que tuvo que esperar largo tiempo, para que le autorizaran el ingreso.

– Dr. Son…Doctor–dijo al dar media vuelta una enfermera, que traía una bandeja con comida–qué bueno…ya está aquí.

– Sí–respira agitado–llegué hace mucho, pero no me dejaban pasar... ¿Adónde va con eso?

– La paciente del 123 tiene hambre y le llevaba un poco de comida, como leí en su expediente que no puede comer nada sólido–dice–le llevo gelatina y un jugo de naranja.

– Yo se la llevo–ofreció apresurado para poder ir a verla–démela, yo se la llevaré.

– Está bien–dice dándole el azafate–que tenga buen día–habló y se alejó.

Con cuidado de no botar las cosas, caminó hasta el cuarto donde un oficial de la ley resguardaba la entrada.

– Vengo a dejar comida a la paciente–le respondió después de que el guardia le preguntara, quién era y para qué venía.

– Entre–dice dándole un último vistazo, al gafete del hijo de Goku.

Cuando ingresó, su amor de adolescente se encontraba acostada de medio lado y tapada totalmente por su sábana, y estaba…llorando.

– Videl…oye Videl soy yo Gohan–acercó una silla a la cama–mira te traigo algo para que comas, me dijeron que tenías hambre.

Ella se volteó viéndolo sin ánimos–Hola Gohan–su volumen de voz era muy bajo.

– Mira…gelatina de fresa... ¿te gusta?–intentó levantarle el ánimo.

– El sabor no me importa, mientras me llene el estómago–dice secándose un poco las lágrimas con su antebrazo.

– Ya me explicaron lo que pasó… ¿cómo te sientes?

– Bien creo…pero con esta vida tan miserable, hubiera preferido haber muerto en aquel autobús.

– ¡No digas eso! –Le reprendió–tienes mucho porqué vivir.

– Estoy cansada Gohan…harta de que mi vida se fue a la basura–le mira a los ojos–mírame, por querer jugar a la súper heroína...terminé acabándome yo misma, no puedo caminar, todo el mundo odia a mi padre y posiblemente a mí también por mentir con lo ocurrido en el Juego de Cell, no puede terminar mis estudios, mientras que todos mis ex compañeros de clase se han convertido en profesionales yo…sigo estancada en el mismo lugar que hace diez años.

– Tú hacías lo que creías correcto, el accidente no fue tu culpa…fue un accidente, lo de tu padre es trágico pero tú no fuiste quien engañó a todos–le dijo impulsivo, tomando una de sus manos con la suya–no tienes porqué echarte la responsabilidad tú sola, por algo que no hiciste…muy pronto caminarás de nuevo, y podrás estudiar lo que quieras.

– Pero ahora Gohan–dijo apretándole la mano, cosa que sonrojó al primogénito Son–incluso quisieron violarme.

– Violarte… ¿Quién te lo dijo? –le preguntó sorprendido.

– Nadie…yo misma lo deduje, es obvio…entraron en mi recámara en medio de la noche, estoy un hospital, cambiaron mi ropa, hay policías por todas partes… ¿qué otra cosa podría haber pasado?–le señaló–no soy tonta sabes–ríe un poco.

– Sí lo sé…–ríe con ella mientras cargaba una cucharada de gelatina– ¿Quieres que conversemos sobre lo que pasó? –le preguntó dándole de comer.

Traga el contenido de su boca–No, ya no quiero hablar más de eso–dijo recibiendo otro bocado–Mejor platícame más de ti… ¿Tienes familia propia?... ¿Novia o esposa?... ¿Hijos?

– No, nada de eso–responde–estoy soltero–contestó dándole un trago de jugo, por medio de un popote.

– ¿Soltero?...todo un distinguido médico y sin novia… ¿Qué esperas para conseguirte una? –le dijo en tono burlón.

– No molestes–afirma apenado–ya hablas como mi hermano.

– Tienes hermanos, no lo sabía.

– Sólo uno, se llama Goten…él y su amigo Trunks, siempre me hacen bromas por lo mismo–habla proporcionándole otra cucharada–te gustaría verlo, siempre llevo una foto de mi familia.

Gohan puso la bandeja de comida en la mesa cercana y sacó su billetera, mostrándole varias fotografías.

– Este es mi hermano–afirma señalándole la imagen donde salen él y Goten, abrazados saludando a la cámara.

– Tu hermano es idéntico a ti, como cuando te conocí en la escuela.

Continuó mirando las fotos, en la siguiente salía un niño de cabello negro vestido con ropas estilo chinas, en los hombros de un hombre cubierto con lo que le parecía a la ex justiciera, un traje de pelea de color azul y rojo.

– ¿Quiénes son?

El hermano de Goten sonrió con nostalgia–Somos mi padre y yo–dijo con voz desanimada.

– Eres tú–dijo mirando más de cerca la cara sonriente del menor–eras lindo de niño–él se sonrojó por segunda vez– ¿y tu papá vive contigo?

– No…él falleció hace mucho…"_por culpa de mi estúpida arrogancia y por pasarme de listo_"–lo último lo dijo mentalmente.

– Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar.

– No te preocupes, no es nada.

En ese momento la puerta se habré y una oficial entra.

– Hola, mi nombre es Laura Martínez–dice sacando su placa–soy detective de la división de homicidios y delitos sexuales de la policía de Orange Star City…necesito hablar con usted–señaló a la chica en la cama y miró al rostro de Gohan–voy a pedirle que por favor salga.

– Sí claro, no hay problema–recogió sus cosas sin notar que se le olvidó, llevarse consigo una de las fotografías que le mostró a Videl y al salir cerró la puerta.

– Sé que esto es difícil para usted, pero le traigo buenas noticias–Videl no la mira sólo la escucha–según el dictamen médico físicamente está bien, no hay lección alguna en su cuerpo…sospechamos que fue solamente, una intromisión superficial.

– Sí, eso pensaba.

– Sé que tal vez no recuerde nada pero…si por casualidad supiera algo, hable con nosotros–balbuceó–Le prometo que en cuanto averiguamos información sobre el sospechoso, será la primera en saberlo, otra cosa…por lo que oí, la dejarán salir pronto.

– Sí gracias… ¡oiga espere!–le llama al verla partir–sé que esta es una pregunta tonta pero… ¿Qué hora es?...me encuentro desubicada con el tiempo.

Miró su reloj de pulsera–Son las ocho y cuarto de la mañana–al terminar, la dejó sola.

La pelinegra al acostarse de nuevo en su cama, miró fijamente el retrato que sostenía con su mano y que en todo este momento, lo había ocultado debajo de su almohada.

* * *

En otro lugar del hospital, al mismo tiempo que la conversación entre las dos mujeres se realizaba, Ireza dentro de otra recámara aparte, luego de haber sido entrevistada por segunda vez...era dada de alta, para cuando Gohan llegó…la halló platicando con un hombre rubio de larga cabellera.

– Gohan–su ex compañera de clase lo vio– ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! –le abrazó buscando consuelo.

– ¿Estás bien? –la miró, normalmente ella era una mujer muy cuidadosa de su apariencia física, esta es la primera vez que la ve sin maquillaje alguno y un poco demacrada.

– ¡Miren quién es!…chico sabelotodo, años de no verte–Shapner burlescamente le saludó y extendió su mano–con esos anteojos pensé que era otro nerd y no tú.

– Shapner–le devolvió el apretón de manos aunque notó, que cuando apretó su mano el frunció el ceño en señal de dolor, sin embargo Gohan no dijo nada–veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.

– Sí–dice mirando en varias direcciones–tú igual, me contaron que trabajas aquí…umm ya viste a Videl me gustaría verla…dicen que no recuerda nada de anoche…es verdad…dime.

– Hablé hace poco con ella, pero la está entrevistando una policía.

– ¡Policía!–gritó exaltado–será mejor no molestarla…ehhh debo irme al trabajo–balbucea–cuando ella esté de regreso en casa me avisan...cuídate, si necesitas algo llámame–le da un beso en la mejilla a la rubia–me gustó verte de nuevo nerd–le dio un golpecito en el hombro–adiós.

– Sí adiós–Gohan le observó partir apresuradamente–qué raro–murmuró.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Ireza le hace atraer su atención.

– Nada…no es nada…creo.

– Dr. Son, disculpe que le moleste–una enfermera le conversa–la señorita Satán está lista para partir… ¿desea acompañarla?

– Claro…como no, vamos enseguida.

Minutos más tarde, se acercan lentamente a la salida del centro de salud…cuando son recibidos por una turba de camarógrafos y demás periodistas.

– Ahí vienen…televidentes tal como les informamos hace unas horas–un reportero habla al micrófono mientras corre hacia el trío, con su camarógrafo persiguiéndolo–Videl Satán… la hija del hombre que engañó al mundo entero, está consciente…ha salido del coma, hacía varios días atrás según nos ha dicho un informante anónimo–dice–el día de hoy, en horas de la madrugada fue trasladada de regreso a este centro médico, presuntamente después de haber sido agredida en su casa de habitación.

– Señorita Videl–otra reportera es la primera en colocarle frente a la joven– ¿Cómo se siente?... ¿Por qué ocultó su pronta recuperación?... ¿Lo hace para evitar hablar de su padre?

– ¿Usted era cómplice de su padre y demás secuaces, cuando estaba consciente antes del accidente? –Otro corresponsal le pregunta y le pone el micrófono frente a su cara, cosa que Videl molesta de un manotazo se lo quita del rostro– ¿Sabe usted que puede ser acusada formalmente ahora que está consciente?

– Por favor no molesten y háganse a un lado.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre Gohan– ¿Quién es usted señor?... ¿Qué relación tiene con Videl?

– Sin comentarios.

La lluvia de preguntas continuó sin parar, durante el camino hasta el automóvil propiedad del Son, los flashes de las cámaras les escoltaron y por eso el hombre de anteojos decidió montar primero a las dos mujeres para alejarlas de la prensa.

– Ireza–Videl la llamó, mientras veía por la ventana a su amigo…tratando de quitarse de encima a la turba de gente en vano.

– Dime–viendo lo mismo.

– ¿Puedes prestarme de nuevo aquel vídeo del Torneo de Cell? –le solicita.

– Sí claro, pero... ¿para qué lo quieres?

– Necesito ver algo, nada más–del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una fotografía de un hombre que cargaba en hombros a un niño y ambos sonreían felices, pero debió ocultarla rápido ya que Gohan se montó en el vehículo y por suerte arrancó dejando atrás, a toda esa molesta gente.

**Fin Capítulo Siete**

Quiero darles las gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior: mad121, Natheril, Lilia. Takarai, Alisse, Mark. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Como habrán leído al principio del capítulo escribí, algunos términos referentes a las ciencias forenses y criminológicas, lo hice porque quería incluir a la historia un poco sobre el mundo policiaco y todo lo que conlleva precisamente. Aunque fueron pocas palabras seguro algunos no entendieron lo qué significaban, a continuación un mini diccionario donde explico lo que son esos conceptos:

**Elemento piloso: **Esto es lo que comúnmente se conoce como cabello o pelo.

**Escena primaria: **Es el lugar donde ocurre un hecho delictivo.

**Peritos: **Son investigadores de escenas de crímenes.

**Lofoscopía: **Es la ciencia que recolecta y estudia las huellas digitales.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 8**

Canal tras canal…todos mostraban lo mismo, su imagen mientras salía del hospital horas antes. Como la policía aún mantiene la casa de Ireza allanada, tuvieron que rentar una habitación en un hotel barato. Gohan les había ofrecido hospedaje indefinido en su domicilio, argumentando que era espacioso y que no utilizaba mucho de ese espacio.

A pesar del ofrecimiento ambas mujeres rechazaron la oferta, ellas querían hacerse cargo de ellas mismas por su cuenta, sin tener que depender de alguien más. Sin nada más que hacer, continuó mirando el noticiero local.

– _Nos fue imposible, dar una vez más con el paradero de la señorita Satán, ya que por órdenes de las autoridades judiciales_–el reportero anuncia en el noticiero–_ella se encuentra en medio de una investigación por lo ocurrido la noche de ayer en su casa…como recordarán la señorita Videl era muy popular por enfrentar a los delincuentes en la desaparecida Satán City hace años, cuando en uno de esos llamados...en el secuestro de un autobús que transportaba ancianos, el vehículo perdió el control cayendo aparatosamente al fondo de un precipicio…Videl fue rescatada y trasladada de emergencia al hospital_–mientras recapitulaban su historia, mostraban imágenes de archivo del accidente y luego cuando era internada en el centro médico–_en aquel entonces, se le operó_ _para reconstruirle el daño en sus piernas producido por el accidente, tiempo después se le detectó un coágulo sanguíneo dentro de su cráneo, que fue el causante de su estado comatoso por una década entera hasta la época actual_–narró–_ ¿pero qué piensa la población, al saber que Videl ha regresado de manera milagrosa al mundo consciente?...veamos._

Las imágenes presentan una avenida urbana, con gran presencia de personas.

– _El día de hoy, hemos salido a las calles a entrevistar a los ciudadanos de Orange Star City, sobre qué opinan de que Videl Satán esté de regreso._

La pantalla muestra al mismo reportero, rodeado por un pequeño grupo de personas.

– _Dígame caballero_–le entrevista– _¿Qué piensa usted sobre el retorno de la hija del fallecido Mr. Satán? _

– _Bueno...yo siempre tuve la duda que si ella, estuvo involucrada con la farsa de su padre_–responde mirando a la cámara–_recuerdo cuando esa muchacha fue joven...era igual de famosa que él_, _además ella gozó de dinero y lujos que no merecía, ojalá las autoridades le exijan explicaciones y la investiguen, porque si tuvo algo que ver en el fraude…que pague en la cárcel como deben de estar los criminales._

– _Gracias señor_–dice girando hacia otra persona–_coméntenos señora_ _y usted qué piensa._

– _Bueno al igual que el señor_–afirma señalando al caballero que habló primero–_yo también pienso que esa joven estuvo relacionada en el engaño, pero la pobre ya sufrió mucho…me parece que estar en coma diez años es suficiente castigo y para mí, ya pagó su crimen._

– _Gracias por sus palabras... ¿alguien más quiere hablar?_–ofreció al grupo a su lado, donde una mujer mayor solicitó la palabra–_yo recuerdo a esa muchacha, mis nietos cuando eran niños…solían ser grandes fanáticos de Videl, y sus cuartos estaban decorados con imágenes de ella…a mi nieta menor le encantaba que la peinaran como Videl usaba su cabello_–cuenta la mujer–_yo no creo que ella fuera cómplice de su padre, en todo ese asunto del Juego de Cell...además ha sufrido mucho y merece rehacer su vida en paz._

– _Bueno ya escucharon, unos la atacan...otros la defienden pero será la justicia que decida que va a pasar con ella, por ahora no se le ha levantado ningún cargo por lo que no tiene problemas con la ley…por el momento esto…_–la televisión fue apagada.

– Umm por lo menos una anciana no me odia–afirmó Videl acostada en la cama del hotel donde se hospedaban y gira la cabeza hacia la cama contigua, donde Ireza está profundamente dormida–debe de estar muerta del sueño.

"_Sueño_"–recalca pensativamente– ¿Por qué de momento recordé esa leyenda urbana del guerrero dorado?...yo nunca llegué a verlo…sólo oí relatos sobre él, además no hay ni fotos ni pruebas de su existencia.

De su pantalón sacó la fotografía que tomó sin permiso de Gohan–Tampoco entiendo porqué me vi impulsada a tomar esto, son sólo él y su fallecido padre…será mejor que se la devuelva, y le invente alguna excusa tonta de que me le dejé sin querer.

Miró la fotografía más detenidamente, y retornó la idea que había pasado por su mente cuando robó la imagen. Es una locura, relacionar a Gohan con Cell, ambos no tienen nada en común pero cuando él le mostró el retrato, por un momento le pareció reconocer a las personas de la foto en la transmisión en vivo de aquel torneo. Sobre todo por el hombre adulto, ya que su peculiar manera de vestir era idéntica a la del misterioso guerrero que desafió al androide, eso hizo que los recuerdos de aquel día volvieran a su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

Frente a un amplio televisor se encontraba una niña de unos diez años de edad, cuya cabeza estaba cubierta con una gorra...que tenía escrita con letras mayúsculas la palabra SATÁN, y el logotipo de un hombre de peculiar peinado afro, haciendo el signo de victoria con su mano.

– _Señorita Videl, por favor aléjese del televisor_–le pidió una sirvienta de la mansión de su padre–_no es bueno para la vista ver tan cerca._

– _¡No!_–dijo molesta la pequeña arrodillada frente al aparato–_quiero ver a papá patearle el trasero, a ese idiota disfrazado de insecto._

– _Pero señorita_…

– _Shhhh_ –le calla–_ya va a comenzar_.

La pantalla del televisor mostró, las primeras imágenes del evento decisivo.

– _Damas y caballeros, en tan sólo diez minutos comenzará el terrible Torneo de Cell...donde se decidirá el futuro de la Tierra_–el anunciador narró exaltado–_dentro de la plataforma ese maldito monstruo_–el androide perfecto yace de pie con los brazos cruzados–_se enfrentará a nuestro héroe Mr. Satán, quien nos ha prometido acabar con esta amenaza_–dice–_díganos Mr. Satán… ¿Qué piensa de Cell?_ –le pregunta.

Ríe estrepitosamente–_Es un idiota…el pobre de Cell ya se arrepintió de haber dicho estupideces en televisión, pero ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarlo_–vuelve a reír.

– _Claro señor...tiene toda la razón, siento lástima por él…tremenda paliza recibirá al iniciar el combate._

El camarógrafo muestra una vista panorámica del ring, adornado con cuatro pilares.

– _Oye Cell_–le llama el campeón–_a mí no me engañas, sé que destruiste al ejército usando bombas especiales y demás trucos…pero ahora mismo demostraré, el farsante que eres._

– _Umm, está fingiendo que no escucha_–el narrador dice al ver la indiferencia en la cara del villano.

– _Déjalo_–intercede–_está tan asustado de mi presencia, que los ratones le comieron la lengua. _

– _Sí… ¡Cell está temblando!_–Suelta una carcajada–_con sólo ver la imponente imagen del campeón mundial de las artes marciales…ya sabe que este será su final._

Minutos después...dos hombres extraños llegaron volando al lugar del Cell Game, uno de baja estatura usando un traje azul...mientras que el otro era muy alto y corpulento con una armadura verde, el equipo de ZTV intentó entrevistarlos para sólo recibir insultos del tipo pequeño, por lo que temiendo una reacción más violenta...desistieron de interrogar al otro.

El anunciador notó que el semblante de Cell cambió de repente, este dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo...lugar que la cámara de vídeo también exploró, pequeños puntos unos blancos y otros dorados se hacían más grandes en el cielo, detrás de ellos se formaban lo que parecían estelas...como las dejadas por los aviones al volar.

Bajando del cielo despejado, un grupo de varios hombres aterrizaron junto a la plataforma del torneo, se trataba de un grupo peculiar cuya identidad era desconocida.

– _¿Quiénes son esos tipos?_ –La pequeña niña se preguntó mentalmente al mirarlos por medio de la televisión, pero continuó atenta a la transmisión.

– _Bienvenidos sean todos a los Juegos de Cell_–por primera vez en todo el día, la temible criatura articuló palabra– _¿Quién de ustedes será el primero en pelear conmigo?_

– _Yo…Cell_–uno de los misteriosos hombres, colocó su pie derecho en la plataforma.

– _¡Oye tú muchachito! _–El hombre del afro le grita_– ¡Cómo te atreves a pasar por alto al campeón mundial!...esto no es un juego de niños… ¿qué no entiendes?_

El caballero no le responde, sólo mira extrañado sin reconocer a la persona que le habla.

– _Disculpe señor…pero será mejor que no pelee o podrías morir_–le advierte después de unos segundos en silencio.

– _¡Qué!... ¿cómo se le ocurre decirle algo así a mi papá__?_–Videl indignada, dice en voz alta– _¿Acaso no sabe lo fuerte que es mi padre?_

Tanto Mr. Satán como el anunciador, estallaron en burlas e insultos para el hombre por tan tonta afirmación–según ellos–pero luego el tipo acepta que el héroe enviado a salvar el planeta pelee. Pero para retorcer más la situación, los discípulos del dueño del título mundial aparecieron para reemplazar a su mentor en el encuentro, los cuales fueron vencidos sin problemas...obligando a su maestro a retirarse su capa, subir al ring y colocándose en posición para iniciar la batalla.

– _El campeón Mr. Satán se encuentra preparado_–dice el anunciador–_recordemos las reglas…si uno de los participantes se rinde o cae de la plataforma, perderá el combate._

Sin aviso, el padre de Videl se abalanza hacia el androide propinándole una serie consecutivas de puñetazos y patadas, cosa que Cell no parece inmutarse pero a pesar de eso, el anunciador narra cada golpe, como si de verdad le estuviera haciendo daño.

– _¡Eso es papá!_–alaba exaltada–_pégale…pégale…vamos no te detengas_ _dale… dale_–la niña celebraba mientras daba patadas y demás golpes en el aire, frente al televisor.

– _¡Le está ganando…le está ganando!_–describe emocionado–_Cell no puede defenderse…sin duda, Mr. Satán es el número uno_.

Cell de un momento a otro, de un sólo manotazo y como si nada, lanzó a su oponente fuera del ring. Lo que automáticamente lo descalifica, toda persona que miraba la pantalla de su televisor, se queda sin palabras impactada…sobre todo cierta jovencita.

– _Ha perdido…el héroe Mr. Satán, ha perdido la batalla_–anuncia en tono sombrío–_todas las esperanzas puestas en él se han esfumado…ahora qué será de la Tierra y de su gente._

Videl de la alegría pasó a la agonía en segundos, no le quedó de otra que caer de rodillas frente a la caja parlante.

– _Empecemos de una buena vez con el torneo_–Cell dice molesto–_ven y pelea_–señalando al guerrero que al principio se había ofrecido para pelear.

Así fue como comenzó, el que sería uno de los acometimientos más grandes que ese pequeño planeta azul había experimentado, durante más de veinte minutos el hombre misterio y Cell se enfrentaron. Las personas en sus casas no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, parecía una película de ciencia ficción. No obstante esto no duraría porque, en un momento del encuentro el misterioso guerrero se retira de la batalla…para minutos después entablar una larga conversación de la cual, por la lejanía de los corresponsales con respecto a los luchadores...no fueron capaces de escuchar.

Fue ahí donde apareció quien sería en el futuro una de las personas más buscadas en el planeta, un muchacho de traje color morado que para asombro de los televidentes...desafió al temible androide. La pelea fue desigual al principio, Cell le propinó una paliza al joven valiente por largo tiempo...pese a esto, él se ponía de pie una y otra vez.

Luego de repente la transmisión en vivo del evento se interrumpió por completo, dejando en la incertidumbre a los millones de habitantes del mundo, posteriormente de lo que fue tal vez la espera más larga por parte de los humanos, la señal de televisión regresó mostrando que el sitio del Cell Game quedó terriblemente destruido, y aún Mr. Satán triunfante anunciando la erradicación de Cell y por lo tanto, la salvación del mundo. Lamentablemente años después, Videl descubriría que las cosas no pudieron ser más falsas.

– No recuerdo bien como era el rostro de ese hombre–vuelve a ver la fotografía–por eso necesito mirar el vídeo de nuevo…para salir de dudas, aunque se le parece bastante–miró de nuevo hacia su amiga, cuyo pecho sube y baja en una respiración tranquila y fluida, denotando su estado de pernoctada.

Algo le decía que tardaría un tiempo en despertar. Sin duda sería una larga espera, por la llegada del día de mañana.

* * *

Un aparato de control remoto de televisión, se estrelló violentamente contra una de las paredes del recinto.

– ¡Vio eso Tao Pai Pai!… ¿lo vio?–dice molesto–ahora todo el mundo sabe, que la chica está de vuelta.

– Sí jefe…las cosas se han complicado–declara luego de haber visto las noticias.

– Ya tendríamos la información que necesitamos–expone–pero la operación para secuestrar a Videl falló.

– Le repito, no fue nuestra culpa–se defiende–ya estábamos listos para ir por ella cuando la policía llegó.

– Si supiera quién fue el infeliz que interfirió con la operación, lo mataría–manifiesta–pero ya no tiene caso…tendremos que rearmar la manera de atraparla y llevarla con nosotros al Hotel Vangelis y ordenarle, que nos diga dónde están escondidos los bonos al portador y las demás joyas.

– ¿Cómo lo hacemos?–el hombre mitad robot cuestiona–si vamos a actuar debemos hacerlo rápido, porque me imagino que después de conseguir el botín…la mataríamos para que no pueda alertar a nadie.

– Es correcto–dice mientras camina de un lado al otro en la habitación–también tendríamos que irnos de la ciudad para desaparecer por completo, luego de que la hallen muerta la policía comenzará a investigar y sin mencionar, a la población que exigirá saber qué fue lo que le pasó.

– Es verdad…

La puerta se abre, entrando cierto caballero de cabello rubio y largo.

– Tú… ¿Dónde has estado, todo este tiempo?–Yamato Mizuke le pregunta.

– Lo siento jefe lo que pasa–le dice nervioso–me pasé de copas y bueno…usted entenderá.

– Bebiendo en lugar de estar trabajando…más incompetente no puedes ser.

– Señor–el asesino a sueldo se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia Shapner, su mano derecha se desprende de su antebrazo, del cual un cuchillo desplegable sale de él–deme la orden y elimino a esta sabandija de una vez…y será gratis.

El rubio da un paso hacia atrás, para crear distancia entre él y su atacante.

– No Tao Pai Pai–le detiene–si lo acabas ahora, sólo llamarás la atención de la policía antes de tiempo…recuerda que este inútil ya se ha encargado de varios negocios y si encuentran su cadáver, pensarán que lo mataron por algún ajuste de cuentas–le explica mientras se sienta en la silla de su escritorio–y lo que menos necesitamos ahora, es atención hacia nosotros.

Shapner respira con alivio.

– Está bien–el hombre mecánico se agacha y recoge su mano para enroscarla en su lugar–lo perdonaré…por el momento.

– Ve y encárgate de lavar mi auto–su jefe le ordena–haber si eso si puedes hacerlo bien–ríe burlescamente.

– Sí señor–se da media vuelta y sale–maldita sea, ya estoy harto de esto–murmura molesto mientras camina por el corredor que comunica, la oficina de su jefe con el garaje del edificio–no seguiré siendo un lacayo más…todos deberán respetar al gran Shapner Shamuka…haré las cosas a mi manera a partir de ahora.

Comienza a fraguar un plan–Lo lamento…jefe–la última palabra la pronuncia con desprecio–desde este momento ya tiene competencia para apoderarse de las joyas y el dinero–ríe arrogante–seré yo el que viva como rey.

Simultáneamente que rociaba el auto deportivo de su jefe con agua, continuó conspirando contra él.

* * *

Gohan abrió la puerta de su apartamento al oír que alguien la golpeaba, al hacerlo descubrió que se trataba del dúo dinámico.

Goten entra apresurado, seguido por Trunks.

– Hermano ayúdame–ruega–estoy desesperado y no sé qué hacer.

Gohan suspira y saca la billetera de su pantalón– ¿dime Goten, de cuánto va a hacer hoy lo de siempre o más?

– No…no se trata de dinero–niega con la cabeza y manos–aunque un poco en el bolsillo no me caería mal–sonríe interesadamente.

– Lo siento, pero no–le dice y guardó su dinero–ya dijiste que no necesitas efectivo…entonces de qué se trata.

– Goten está a punto de reprobar la clase de cálculo–Trunks explica–el maestro le dio la oportunidad de ganar puntos extra, si resuelve una lista de ejercicios que le entregó hoy en clase y…

– Déjame adivinar–le interrumpe–quiere que yo le resuelva los ejercicios…verdad.

– Sí hermano–intercede el hijo menor de Goku–siempre fuiste el genio de la familia…además nada te cuesta ayudarme.

– La respuesta es no Goten–dice–cuando yo estudiaba nunca le pedí a nadie que me hiciera las tareas…así que no, lo siento.

– Gohan por favor–le suplica–sabes como se pondrá mamá, si repruebo el curso.

– Eso debiste pensar cuando te ibas de fiesta, en lugar de estudiar.

– Te lo suplico ayúdame…haré lo que sea.

– ¿Lo que sea? –pregunta el hijo de Vegeta.

– Sí, ya me oíste.

Gohan lo piensa aunque la idea no le parece correcta, pero la larga meditación que había tenido desde que regresó a casa, lo impulsa a acceder.

– Necesito un consejo…sé que tú tal vez puedas ayudarme.

– Lo que necesites–habla rápidamente.

– Hay una mujer, la cual conozco desde hace mucho pero…

– ¡Una mujer! –la pareja de amigos dicen sorprendidos.

– Bueno sí…

– Trunks cierra la puerta con llave–Goten ordena–y apaga tu móvil…no todos los día mi hermano habla de chicas.

– Sí Goten… ¿será el fin del mundo? –dice–no siento ninguna presencia maligna.

– O tal vez este no sea mi hermano–dijo y se pone en posición de combate–seguro es un androide disfrazado de Gohan.

Ambos jóvenes ríen.

– ¡Ya basta! –grita el hombre de gafas– ¡No se burlen de mí! –Al vociferar dentro del apartamento se formó una gran ráfaga de viento, que tiró al suelo varios objetos de la casa–Sí, lo acepto… ¡estoy enamorado de una mujer!… ¿qué hay de malo en ello? –el edificio entero tiembla, con el súbito aumento de la energía del verdadero ganador del Torneo de Cell.

– Calma Gohan–Trunks le apacigua sujetándose de la pared –era sólo una broma, no te enfades.

– Sí, era sólo para bromear hermano…no lo tomes tan apecho–siendo arrastrado por el ki que su pariente emana.

– Está bien–su ki se normaliza de golpe–pero no quiero más burlas…si van a hablar, háganlo en serio–respira agitado.

El trío de caballeros, se trasladan hacia el comedor donde Gohan les cuenta todo sobre Videl, cuando la conoció en la escuela, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, no sólo por su apariencia física sino también por su peculiar carácter no convencional en una mujer, les platicó que después de años de no saber nada ella...creyó muerto ese sentimiento pero que resurgió cuando la volvió a ver consciente.

– Haber si entendí bien–el chico de cabello lila formula–dices que ella es tú paciente en el hospital.

– Sí es correcto.

– Bueno hermano–Goten durante ese tiempo ha estado limpiando un poco el desorden causado–no veo porqué tanto alboroto…si tú la quieres, díselo y asunto resuelto.

– Pero…pero–balbucea–no sé como decírselo…estoy cansado de nunca poder decir lo que quiero, nunca he podido expresarme libremente–mira a los jóvenes frente a él–además siento miedo de que me rechace, y que sólo me vea como un amigo…nada más.

– Pues, si no se lo dices–dice Trunks–nunca sabrás, si ella te corresponde.

– Es verdad, el que no arriesga no gana.

– Muy bien lo haré–el nerviosismo se reemplazó por determinación en su voz–se lo diré pero quisiera hacerlo de una manera especial… ¿Qué me aconsejan?

– Llévala a cenar–sugiere el primogénito de Bulma.

– Así no Trunks–su amigo le corrige– ¿Qué no viste la reacción de la prensa cuando salió del hospital?...al estar en un lugar público la gente no les dará privacidad y la cena se echaría a perder…lo que necesitas–dirigiéndose a su hermano–es llevarla a cenar, pero no a un restaurante sino traerla aquí mismo.

– ¿Qué?...aquí en mi departamento.

– Genial idea, si la cena se organiza en tu casa, estarán solos y nadie los molestará.

– Pero yo, no sé cocinar–dice–siempre ordeno algo por teléfono cuando tengo hambre y por cierto–recuerda–ella no puede comer nada sólido, por causa de que su laringe fue operada para cerrarle el agujero que tenía...para poder alimentarla con sonda.

– Ese no es problema, amigo–el futuro presidente de la Corporación Cápsula intercede–le ordenaré al cocinero de mi casa que prepare la mejor cena romántica, y que sea algo suave como una sopa y postres livianos, que no se le dificulten tragar…cuando esté lista, Goten y yo la traeremos hasta aquí, donde tendremos lista la decoración mientras vas a recogerla…será perfecto.

– Está bien, se lo diré mañana en su consulta pero… ¿están seguros que funcionará?

– Claro hermano…bueno ya que tú problema está resuelto–dice con voz interesada–ahora sólo falta que se resuelvan mis problemas de cálculo.

Gohan suspira–Muéstramelos Goten, haber qué puedo hacer.

Goten ni lerdo ni perezoso corrió hacia su mochila, regresando con un libro y una calculadora.

* * *

Dos siluetas se esbozaban en el agua cristalina, muchos de las demás personas presentes los miraban y murmuraban cosas sobre ellos, con especial atención a la mujer de largo cabello negro.

– ¿No tuviste dificultades para venir hoy?

– No–dice sintiendo el frío del agua que la embarga–tuvimos suerte de que nadie nos vio llegar, pedimos un taxi y por dicha el chofer dijo ser un antiguo admirador mío–sonríe–pero veo que no importa a donde vaya, la sombra de mi pasado, presente y futuro me persiguen–dijo mirando a su alrededor a la multitud de otros pacientes y doctores que le miran–si tan sólo pudiera cambiar mi vida, tener una máquina del tiempo para viajar al pasado y convencer a mi padre de no mentir al mundo…tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

– Todos tenemos una máquina del tiempo Videl…los recuerdos nos llevan al pasado y los sueños al futuro–le dice–pero aún así lo hecho…hecho está, pero si te sientes incómoda no debiste haber venido hoy–le dice simultáneamente la sujeta por la cintura para mantenerla estable en el agua–con todo lo que pasó…

– No, Gohan–dice–ya empecé con esto y no quiero detenerme–sus piernas ya dan con mayor facilidad patadas fluidas en el agua–si entonces los sueños nos llevan al futuro como dices… estoy decidida a volver a caminar cuanto antes…reconstruir mi vida y empezar desde cero…ese es mi sueño y será mi futuro.

– Bueno entonces continuemos…los ejercicios de ayer parece que los realizas sin malestar, por lo que hoy haremos una nueva rutina–la ayuda a nadar para apoyarla contra el borde la piscina–este se llama patadas laterales.

Videl asiente.

– Colócate recta…tú espalda debe permanecer en esa posición todo el tiempo, levantas la pierna derecha lo más alto que puedas…levantándola hacia tú lado, la mantienes en esa altura por diez segundos y luego haces lo mismo con la otra pierna–le explica–hazlo.

Videl se pone como le ha dicho, y sube su extremidad bajo el agua haciéndolo con cuidado para mantener la espalda erguida, al igual que la primera sesión el dolor dice presente pero lo ignora y completa los diez segundos, para después repetir lo anterior con la pierna izquierda.

Con cada repetición poco a poco siente menos resistencia, dándole más masa muscular y flexibilidad a sus articulaciones, en total realizó veinte repeticiones con cada pierna exitosamente.

– Bien Videl, ahora mírame como hago la siguiente rutina–la mujer le miró, Gohan se posicionó de manera paralela apoyándose al borde la piscina–subes la rodilla doblada hasta la altura del pecho y seguido la estiras hacia atrás totalmente manteniendo en todo momento la espalda recta, recuerda no debes inclinarte–ella se colocó y lo hizo.

Pausadamente elevó su extremidad inferior izquierda hasta la altura requerida, para suerte de ella al estar ya bastante en el agua fría, le ayudó a aminorar la sensación de malestar. Para cuando completó el movimiento habían pasado diez minutos de intensivo trabajo físico, que con supervisión de su médico se propusieron a proseguir. Al final de la jornada, cuando se encontraban en los vestidores donde una vez más Ireza ayudó a vestir a su amiga y se prestaban para partir, llegó el momento que Gohan esperaba.

Dentro del taxi, que curiosamente era el mismo que las había traído al principio, ambas mujeres ya listas para irse cuando.

– Videl…espera.

– Sí, dime–dice asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla baja del coche.

– Bueno…yo…yo–tartamudea nervioso– ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?...hay muchas cosas que quisiera platicar contigo.

– ¿Me estás invitando a cenar?–parpadea perpleja.

– Sí–asegura decidido– ¿Quieres?...por favor–masculla.

Videl siente un tirón en su blusa y mira hacia su izquierda, era Ireza que emocionada asiente tan repetidamente que parecía que su cabeza se soltaría de su cuerpo, mira hacia delante…incluso el taxista le sonríe y le hace una señal de aprobación con su mano. Si este fuera un juicio donde la mayoría gana, no tendría más que aceptar. Pero no era necesario ver las reacciones de los demás ocupantes del vehículo…ella en el fondo sabe que hacer.

– Claro Gohan–sonríe–me encantaría cenar contigo… ¿A qué hora llegas por mí?

El semisaiyajin casi no lo cree, la felicidad que sentía era mayor a la que experimentó cuando logró llegar al primer nivel de súper saiyajin, dentro de la habitación del tiempo.

– ¿Te parece que vaya por ti a las seis?

– Sí…te estaré esperando–dice–pero eso si, nada de flores ni chocolates y mucho menos ositos de peluche–le advierte–sabes que las cosas cursis no me gustan.

El taxi comenzó lentamente la marcha hacia la carretera–No te preocupes–dice corriendo al lado del auto–no prepararé nada de esas cosas…lo juro.

– ¡Más te vale!–fue lo último que el chico pudo escuchar, ya que el taxi aceleró alejándose. El hijo de Milk tomó su teléfono celular, para alertar a Trunks y así preparar las cosas. Mientras tanto en el coche.

– ¡Oh por Dios Videl! –La rubia grita exaltada–ya no puedo esperar para maquillarte…y el vestido que te pondrás…señor taxista, acelere...hoy voy a tener una tarde muy agitada.

– Claro señorita.

* * *

Habían pasado ya una media hora desde que llegaron a casa, ayer por la noche cuando estaban hospedadas en el hotel, les comunicaron por teléfono que su casa ya no estaba bajo control policial, por lo que podían volver a ella.

Ireza caminaba de un lado a otro, escogiendo la mejor ropa para vestir a la chica mientras decía una y otra vez, que hacían linda pareja los dos. Videl no le prestaba mucha atención ya que frente a ella, colocaba dentro del reproductor de DVD el disco con el vídeo del Juego de Cell.

– Sí ese niño es quien creo que es–dijo–voy a descubrirlo ahora mismo–expresó sujetando fuertemente, la fotografía que tomó sin permiso.

Y tras oprimir el botón de reproducir, el televisor se encendió.

**Fin Capítulo Ocho**

Quiero darles las gracias a las personas, que me dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior: a Natheril y a Lilia. Takarai. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Por el momento es todo, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 9**

El televisor se encendió, mostrándole exactamente el mismo vídeo con el que días antes. Se había enterado sobre la verdad del Torneo de Cell, aunque faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas. Había partes del vídeo que no le interesaban y las pasó rápido, como cuando sale la entrevista al narrador del evento o el juicio de su padre. Continuó saltándose pedazos, hasta que llegó a donde le importaba.

– ¡Allí está!–dice–veamos–toma la fotografía y la coloca junto a la pantalla del televisor, para poder comparar simultáneamente ambas imágenes–tal como lo recordaba, tiene la misma ropa.

Su primer punto a buscar, fue el misterioso hombre que peleó primero con Cell. Este salía parado en un acantilado junto con los demás guerreros, aprovechando que la cámara les realizó un acercamiento, notó que llevaba la misma manera de vestir que el padre de Gohan, un traje de pelea rojizo, una camisa azul, incluso las muñequeras eran del mismo tono. La única diferencia visible era el color de cabello, pero si eliminaba ese detalle eran casi iguales.

– Si hipotéticamente este es el padre de Gohan–dedujo en voz baja–obviamente el niño debería ser el mismísimo Gohan…pero.

Una vez más continuó mirando atenta las imágenes, esperando hasta que tuviera una buena toma del joven, casi todas las veces que salía era por un instante y de manera muy borrosa debido a la gran velocidad con la que se mueve. En un momento determinado…ambos, tanto Cell como el niño, se detienen y se miran frente a frente, parece que hablan algo pero no se logra escuchar.

Enseguida el androide autodenominado perfecto, le propina un fuerte puñetazo a la cara del valiente muchacho, pero este como si nada le devuelve el golpe, para suerte de Videl...en ese momento, aunque sea por un segundo. El infante mira directamente a la cámara, la ex luchadora contra el crimen pausa el vídeo en esa parte.

– Al igual que el otro, su cabello es la única diferencia–ella argumenta–pero no me dejaré engañar por ese detalle.

En este caso las ropas de los niños, él del torneo y él de la fotografía...no eran las mismas, él que venció a Cell llevaba puesto un gi de pelea similar en diseño al del hombre, pero era de color morado en su totalidad, por otra parte...Gohan en la fotografía vestía ropa tipo china. Con una camisa blanca de manga larga, junto a un pantalón negro y un par de zapatillas.

Videl decidió comparar la anatomía de ambos, determinó que la distancia entre cada hombro era la misma, la altura era consistente, el rostro también lo era. Pero al terminar de mirar las imágenes, aún continuaba con dudas.

Una vez hace años, investigó sobre los peleadores que antes a la coronación de su padre como campeón…participaron en el torneo de las artes marciales, había un relato famoso de una pareja de adolescentes que se comprometieron a casarse en pleno combate, la mujer se llamaba Milk pero el tipo…se llamaba Goku…

"_Goku qué… ¿Cómo se apellidaba?_"–Piensa–Kun…San…Ton…Son…Son Goku... ¡su nombre era Son Goku!–grita exaltada.

– ¿Por qué gritas? –Ireza se asoma por la puerta.

– Nada no es nada, tranquila.

– Está bien–se marcha.

Ríe en voz baja–"_Son Goku…Son Gohan…Son Goku…Son Gohan_"–repite en su cabeza–Claro, el apellido es el mismo pero… ¿Qué hay con el guerrero dorado? –Se preguntó–es igual a esos hombres con cabello rubio y esa extraña energía que los envuelve en forma de fuego, también podía volar y poseía súper fuerza.

Recordó la descripción dada por los testigos sobre el guerrero dorado, en aquel entonces coincidía con la ropa que Gohan llevó el primer día de clases cuando lo conoció, pero qué hay de la demás evidencia. Los avistamientos reportados sobre el niño del Cell Game, ocurrieron en la zona montañosa 439, mismo lugar que Gohan dijo ser su lugar natal, el tiempo es otro factor más a tomar en cuenta.

– Ya han pasado diecisiete años desde el torneo–medita–si ese niño...suponiendo que tenía una edad aproximada de doce años, eso quiere decir que si aún sigue vivo…debe tener casi los treinta años de edad, más o menos–dice–Gohan tiene una edad semejante.

Todo calzaba en su sitio–Gohan peleó contra Cell y…ganó–dice y por un momento se quedó en blanco, hasta que luego de asimilar la información dijo–eso explica cómo, podía llegar a la escuela a pesar de la distancia, porque volaba… ¿pero cómo logra hacer todas esas cosas?–se rasca la cabeza confundida–si él y los otros individuos también pueden hacerlo, eso sólo significa una de dos cosas…hay que nacer con esa habilidad o hay alguna manera de aprender a hacerlo.

Pero toda esa loca teoría, se vendría al suelo si no lo confrontaba con la verdad–Para confirmar todo, necesito mirarlo cambiar de apariencia sin embargo… ¿Será correcto hacerlo hablar?...sobre todo con lo que papá hizo, es normal que no quiera decirme nada…por temor a lo que sucedió…

– Videl–Ireza le llama–mira ya preparé todo para tú cita–la chica de ojos azules voltea.

El vestido que llevaba la rubia en las manos era de gala color azul marino, de tirantes delgados con un escote moderadamente revelador, poseía un corte diagonal de izquierda a derecha que mostraba una de sus piernas.

– Combina genial, con este par de zapatos de tacón–la mujer le muestra– ¿Cómo te sientes para salir con él?

La chica que en toda su vida rechazó usar vestidos, no creía lo que iba a hacer en un par de horas…aún así sólo atinó a decir un simple–bien…me siento bien.

– ¿Bien? –Dice confusa–Vas a salir con un hombre educado, responsable, atractivo, con un gran puesto laboral…que es lindo y dulce–enumera cualidades–y tú sólo dices, bien…

– Bueno, qué quieres que diga.

Ireza sonríe–Por favor…déjate de hacerte de rogar–camina hacia ella–siempre te has sentido atraída por él pero claro, tú terco orgullo nunca te ha dejado admitirlo.

– Eso…no es cierto–apenada.

– Te conozco mejor que a ti misma–se sienta en una silla junto a Videl–cuando Gohan llegó por primera vez a la clase años atrás, no le quitaste los ojos de encima…haber, atrévete a negarlo.

La ex justiciera no dice nada.

– Lo ves–continúa–cuando siempre le perseguías después de clases, cada vez que conversábamos por teléfono siempre salías con el tema de_...Gohan está ocultando algo_–dice haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos–sólo eran intentos disimulados para hablar sobre él…además no quise decir nada en aquella ocasión…cuando él te llevaba en brazos al salir de la piscina, tú–le señala pícaramente–te notabas muy cómoda.

– Bueno…no necesariamente, yo sí creía que escondía algo…"_y ya sé que es_"–dice mentalmente la última parte–no te niego que es lindo pero…

– ¿Pero qué? –le interrumpe–Mira Videl, no es bueno estar solo en el mundo, ahora se te ha abierto una puerta…no esperes que se te cierre…piénsalo, voy a aplanchar esto–se lleva el vestido con ella–enseguida regreso para prepararte el baño–se marcha.

Videl queda sola pensando que ya ha conseguido lo que quería, ha descubierto la verdad sobre el evento del Cell Game, no esperaba nada más. "_No es bueno estar solo en el mundo_" esa frase se le grabó, de que sirve haber averiguado lo que realmente ocurrió en el pasado…no iba a salir a la prensa a contarle todo al público…si él fuera una persona presumida, desde el primer momento hubiera tomado su crédito por salvar al mundo…sería un héroe, la ciudad se llamaría…Gohan City.

Volteó su vista hacia la pared donde, paradas en un estante se encuentran algunas de las fotografías que Ireza le había mostrado días antes. Empujando la silla por su cuenta, se acercó al mueble para mirar de nuevo los retratos.

– ¿Cómo habría sido? –Se pregunta–si tan sólo no hubiera sido una mujer tan fría y en ocasiones tan distante–con su mano derecha toma la foto grupal de que alguna vez fue su clase–todos hemos envejecido…no somos los mismos de ayer.

Concentra su mirada en el rostro del joven que está en el fondo, ahora recuerda que nunca le trató bien en la clase…incluso en su primer día, en aquel partido de béisbol a la primera oportunidad le despreció, pero no le tocó más que otra que opción aceptarlo en su equipo.

– Y el salto de ocho metros–sonríe ante la nostalgia–recuerdo la cara que Shapner puso cuando atrapó su jonrón, o cuando lanzó aquella bola golpeándole la cabeza y él como si nada–dice–es posible que si podamos estar él y yo… "_juntos_"–medita.

Ya ha empezado a quererlo poco a poco, esa tonta pero alegre sonrisa junto a su tímida forma de ser le ha cautivado. Haciendo memoria reflexiona sobre la regla que su padre le tenía, la cual decía que nunca saliera con chicos más débiles que él, ya que según los estándares de medición del fallecido Mr. Satán, no existía ningún hombre que cumpliera a cabalidad ese requisito.

"_Pero si hay alguien que cumple la regla_"–dice para sí misma.

Videl sospechaba que su padre, lo hacía para cuidarla. Ya que temía perderla tal como le pasó con lo único que el dinero y la fama mundial, nunca podría darle. Traer de regreso a su esposa fallecida, Susan Marie de Satán.

– Videl ya está lista la bañera–Ireza entra de nuevo.

– Pero si aún es temprano–opinó mirando su reloj, eran la tres y treinta.

– ¡Temprano!–niega con la cabeza–debo hacer muchas cosas como vestirte, maquillarte…peinarte–dice–y eso requiere mucho tiempo.

Videl no protestó, y se dejó llevar hacia el baño.

* * *

La oficial Laura Martínez bebía su café, cuando uno de sus asistentes entró en su oficina entregándole un informe.

– ¿Es el informe completo? –pregunta abriendo el expediente.

– Sí–dijo frente al escritorio de ella.

– Veamos.

El informe del laboratorio forense determinaba, que el examen de factor tricológico hecho a la muestra de sangre, encontrada en el apartamento de la víctima pertenecía a un hombre, esto se confirmaba con el análisis realizado al elemento piloso, cuyo ADN pertenecía al mismo individuo.

– Y la huella… ¿Pudieron identificarla?

– Sí, al ingresarla al sistema de AFIS se encontró una coincidencia exacta–mostrándole la página–este tipo ya había sido detenido anteriormente por posesión ilegal de armas aunque pagó fianza, no sin antes tomarle su ficha decadactilar.

Del documento sacó la fotografía del sospechoso–Que su foto salga en los noticiarios y envía una copia de esta foto a todas las unidades, si lo ven que lo arresten.

– Sí…de inmediato.

– Shapner Shamuka–dijo mirando la imagen y tomando un sorbo de su café.

* * *

– Despacio…despacio–Videl cayó sobre la silla–listo uuuhhh–dice limpiándose el sudor de la frente–cómo pesas Videl.

– No exageres Ireza–dijo acomodándose–como si pesara más que una vaca, además sólo me cargaste por menos de treinta segundos.

– Sí–afirmó frotándose los brazos–aún así es mucho esfuerzo para mí…pero no perdamos más tiempo–se agachó para ponerle su calzado–tengo que maquillarte.

– Me siento rara con esto–dice mirándose usando un vestido.

– Pues acostúmbrate, porque lo usarás toda la noche–lleva con ella un peine y demás equipo–sabes siempre te has peinado igual…ya es hora de un cambio.

– ¿Qué sugieres?–preguntó tomando un mechón de su cabello.

– Ya lo verás–dice antes de empezar.

Ireza no sólo era vendedora de maquillaje también tenía práctica usándolo, le colocó una pequeña sombra de ojos color violeta claro, para que combine con el tono azulado de sus ojos.

– ¿Ya terminaste? –Pregunta su amiga–esto es incómodo–molesta con todas esas extrañas sustancias sobre su rostro.

Ireza pasó el delineador de ojos, de color plateado claro–No, todavía no falta–dijo para terminar, con una base en su rostro de tono claro. Finalizando la faena con una capa ligera de brillo, sobre los labios.

– Como sé que no te gusta ponerte de estas cosas…no usaré mucho, sólo me falta peinarte–se colocó detrás de ella, trabajando en su cabello el cual peinó suavemente–siempre envidié tu cabello largo.

– Dale las gracias a mi padre, nunca me permitió cortarlo.

– Listo–sonríe y lleva la silla hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo, de la habitación–es algo sencillo pero te luce.

Videl se miró ante el espejo, su largo cabello negro y lacio caía fluido sobre su espalda, antes no le importaba como arreglarlo ya que peinarlo con colas era más rápido y cómodo, pero no puede negar que le gusta lo que ve.

– Gracias–no deja de mirar su reflejo–me encanta.

Sonríe satisfecha–Bueno, y eso que no hago milagros–ríe un poco.

Para pasar lo que queda de tiempo, ambas féminas decidieron ver un poco de televisión...hasta que cierto caballero de alborotado cabello negro llegara. Sin darse cuenta los minutos se fueron volando, para cuando la puerta del departamento sonó.

– Yo abro–dice emocionada la rubia–quédate aquí, no te muevas mucho para no arrugar el vestido–la deja sola, para dejar pasar a la persona que busca.

Antes se acomoda un poco su ropa, para luego abrir.

– Buenas tardes Ireza–un Gohan nervioso pero claramente emocionado entra al recinto, vistiendo un elegante traje de etiqueta.

– Buenas tardes Gohan–devuelve la cortesía–ponte cómodo, enseguida regreso–una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al irse.

El discípulo de Picorro agrádese la hospitalidad, mientras se sienta en una de las sillas cercanas.

– No olvides lo que Goten te dijo–hace memoria.

– _Ya me voy… ¿Cómo me veo?_

– _Genial hermano_–alaba–_umm, sólo que esos lentes...como que no combinan._

– _Sí, quítatelos_–sugiere el chico de cabello lila, a lo que Gohan de inmediato hace.

– _¿Y ahora?_

– _¡Mucho mejor!_–dicen al unísono.

– _Sí tan sólo mamá te viera_–Goten dice en son de burla–_estaría tan emocionada que no dejaría de tomar fotografías._

Ríe–_Sí es verdad_…_pero no deberían ir por la cena ya_–su voz denota preocupación.

– _Tranquilo, ya vamos por ella_–Trunks sale flotando por la ventana–_Ven Goten, vámonos…_

– _Ya voy…dame un segundo_–caminó hacia su hermano mayor–_escúchame más te vale no echar a perder la ocasión_–advierte–_se lo torpe que puedes ser, sobre todo con las mujeres pero se tú mismo._

– _Sí, eso haré_–dice terminando de acomodarse la corbata.

Empieza a flotar y le da una última mirada a su familiar–_una cosa más…nunca pidas un beso_–Gohan le ve algo apenado y confuso–_róbatelo_–con eso dicho sale disparado en el aire para alcanzar a su amigo de la niñez. Los recuerdos del semisaiyajin se ven cortados cuando ve al par de damas acercársele.

Frente a él sentada en la que se ha convertido su inseparable silla, la mujer de ojos azules se hallaba, elegantemente vestida como nunca antes le había observado, el hermano de Goten sólo le miraba silenciosos hasta que ella algo incómoda, por la extensa exploración que hacían sus ojos sobre su ser le saludó.

– Ahh hola Videl–se pone de pie–tal como lo prometí, nada de chocolates ni flores y mucho menos ositos de peluche.

– Eso lo puedo ver–dice y sonríe–nos vamos.

– Sí, como no–camina para empujar la silla–adiós Ireza…la traeré temprano para, que no te quedes despierta hasta tarde esperándola.

– Esperen, aún no se marchen–ruega y de un mueble cercano, saca una cámara fotográfica–me gustaría documentar la velada, si no les molesta–sugiere.

Gohan y Videl se miran para luego asentir con la cabeza, él se arrodilla junto a ella pasando su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros. A lo que Videl responde, acostando su cabeza en el hombro de Gohan mientras sonríen, a Ireza la escena no podría parecerle más tierna y romántica. Sin perder tiempo captura el momento, para la posteridad con su cámara.

Inmediatamente se despiden de la rubia, el hijo de Milk al llegar a su automóvil la carga con cuidado para introducirla dentro, sin más emprenden el recorrido hacia su apartamento pero durante todo el camino no conversan nada, ambos están nerviosos. Él por estar junto a la mujer que ama, y ella por saber la verdad sobre su acompañante.

"_No todos los días, te sientas junto a alguien que salvó al mundo_"–piensa la chica y disimuladamente le mira–"_¿Cómo se verá ahora, con el cabello rubio?_"_._

La espera no es larga y en cuestión de minutos, arriban a su destino.

La puerta del lugar se abre dejando pasar a la pareja, tanto como la chica y Gohan contemplan el decorado elegante pero no demasiado cursi.

"_Sin duda les debo una a esos dos_"–se dijo a sí mismo el médico.

La habitación estaba solamente iluminada con luces de velas, la gran mesa del comedor fue reemplazada por una más pequeña de forma redonda, para aumentar la cercanía de los comensales, sobre esta la cena estaba servida. Era una sopa de arroz y especias…acompañada de vino. Como postres ligeros, unos pastelillos de vainilla. No era una cena que normalmente se serviría en una ocasión como esta, pero tal como Trunks dijo...sería liviana para que ella no tuviera problemas al ingerir.

– Tu departamento es muy amplio–dijo mirando el sitio.

– Bueno sí lo es–respondió acercándola a la mesa–yo había deseado uno más pequeño, pero Bulma se excedió al darme este.

– ¿Bulma?... ¿Te refieres a Bulma Briefs, la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula? –Dijo asombrada– ¿Cómo la conoces?

– Es una antigua amiga de mi familia–relata al tomar asiento–Ella y mi padre se conocieron cuando eran niños, con el tiempo se convirtió en mi madrina.

Gohan sirve un par de copas, repartiéndolas una a cada uno–Te ves hermosa esta noche–dijo mirándola de frente.

– Gracias–sonríe–Tú tampoco te ves mal Dr. Son–ríe.

Él suelta una carcajada suave.

– Cuéntame–él pronuncia palabra–siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber, el porqué decidiste ayudar a la policía.

Toma el contenido de su cuchara–Lo hice porque quería salir de la sombra de mi padre…quería respeto propio.

Gohan asiente y continúa escuchando, al mismo tiempo que bebe un poco de su copa.

– Cuando salía a las calles todos me miraban y decían…_miren la hija de Mr. Satán…la hija del campeón_–dice con algo de molestia–siempre me llamaban con la relación a mi papá, pero nunca lo hacían por respetarme a mí como persona, cuando miraban mi rostro…era como si vieran el de mi padre sobre el mío.

– Entiendo.

– Sabes, no siempre fue así–luego limpió su boca con una servilleta–cuando era niña y mi madre vivía, juntas acompañábamos a papá a todas sus luchas, éramos sus porristas–cuenta–pero a medida que fue ganando combates, la aclamación popular lo fue cambiando, bebía mucho cosa que antes no hacía, empezó a fumar–con su mano derecha acomoda un mechón de su largo cabello–todas las noches asistía a fiestas, y los problemas con mi madre empezaron.

– ¿Problemas? –pregunta.

– Pocas semanas antes del Cell Game–relata–mamá lo halló con otra mujer joven mientras salían de un motel, no soportó ser engañada y le pidió el divorcio. Papá se negó a dárselo y las discusiones eran el pan de cada día, hasta que cierto día Cell salió en televisión anunciando su torneo y el asunto quedó en segundo plano.

– No debí preguntar, lo siento–se disculpa.

– Tranquilo no me molesta–asegura–a decir verdad necesitaba a alguien con quien conversar–Gohan le dedica una sonrisa–cuando regresó a casa, bueno a la mansión si se le puede llamar casa a ese lugar…yo nunca lo sentí como un hogar era demasiado espacio para sólo dos personas–recalca–mamá cayó enferma de cáncer, que tenía ya desde hacía un tiempo atrás pero este a pesar del tratamiento no desapareció por el contrario persistía con fuerza, luego de un par de semanas ella falleció.

El hijo de Goku iba a hablar pero ella le interrumpió haciéndole una seña con la mano–Luego del funeral, una noche escuché a papá llorar en su estudio pidiéndole perdón a mi madre…diciendo que él si la amaba de verdad, a los meses descubrí algo de él que nadie sabía.

– ¿Qué cosa?–dijo al terminar su plato.

– Él sabía pintar–dice–era pintor, lástima que nunca presumió su talento con los pinceles…ese sí es algo que fue verdad–tomando el último contenido de su bebida–él había hecho un retrato de mi madre, el cual nunca me dejó tocar...ni siquiera verlo de cerca, este estaba colgado en su estudio privado junto con otras pinturas.

Gohan al ver que ambos ya han terminado de cenar dice– ¿Te gustaría salir al balcón? –para alegría de él, ella acepta.

Al salir, se acomodan en un gran y esponjoso sofá que permite tener una buena y cómoda vista, al pasar los minutos sólo platican sobre temas triviales, como cuanto ha cambiado estructuralmente la ciudad, con respecto a cómo la recordaba Videl.

"_Nunca pidas un beso…róbatelo_"–las palabras de Goten recaen en su mente, dándole la señal de que ya es el momento de decir las palabras más importantes de la noche. Lentamente la abraza mientras con algo de ansias, comienza su diálogo.

– Videl, yo tengo algo que decirte–inicia pero ella sigue mirando las luces de la metrópoli–desde que estudiábamos en la preparatoria yo…siempre te aprecié mucho pero…y cuando te volví a ver, esa amistad desapareció…porque esta se reemplazó por otro sentimiento yo–se le acerca más a su oído–yo…yo…te amo–susurra.

– ¿Qué dijiste?–se voltea tan violentamente que su cabello suelto rebota en varias direcciones, pero al hacerlo es recibida por los labios de Gohan sobre los suyos. La chica al comienzo no sabe que hacer, sin embargo se deja llevar y devuelve el beso...rodeando con sus delgados brazos en el cuello del hombre, mientras sus labios se confrontan en una encarnizada batalla.

El momento se hizo eterno para ambos y al separar sus rostros, él con su dedo índice le acaricia la nariz–Te amo Videl…te he amado en secreto, todo este tiempo–le dice más decidido que nunca...pero no recibe una respuesta verbal sino una de hechos, ya que la chica le besa de nuevo.

Mientras los dos disfrutan de su velada, a lo lejos en el edificio del frente…dos sombras se mueven y hablan.

– ¿Tomaste la foto Goten? –preguntó Trunks a su lado.

– Claro que la tomé–dice alegre y en sus manos portaba una cámara fotográfica profesional, con lente para largo alcance–quedó perfecta–ríe.

– Ya no puedo esperar, para ver que hace tu mamá cuando la vea.

– Te aseguro que dirá algo como esto–aclara su garganta para imitar la voz de su madre– ¡Oh por Dios!... ¡mi niño ya es un hombre!...voy hacer abuela…por fin tendré nietos.

Trunks cae de espaldas, debido al fuerte ataque de risa que tiene.

Goten controlando su propia risa, le habla–Será mejor irnos o nos descubrirá por nuestro ki–se pone de pie.

– Sí además, se supone que están allí para tener privacidad–sin más...los dos se retiran saltando de techo en techo, para no usar su ki mientras vuelan.

* * *

El cruel tiempo no detuvo su caminar, Gohan despertó de golpe sintiendo algo pesado sobre él, era Videl que yacía dormida entre sus brazos, para él…ninguno de todos los títulos académicos y honorarios recibidos en el pasado, podrán igualar la satisfacción de poder tener por fin a la mujer que ama. Tristemente para el primogénito Son al revisar su reloj, ve que ya casi es la medianoche, había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo…además se suponía que llevaría de regreso a Videl, al apartamento de Ireza temprano.

– La pobre de Ireza debe estar despierta esperándola–dice en voz muy baja–Videl…Videl despierta, vamos–la sacude lentamente.

– Umm qué…ahhh–se frota la cara.

– Te llevaré rápido a casa–dice y la carga en brazos–ya es muy tarde.

Videl no dice nada, sólo bosteza y asiente.

El camino en la carretera, no tuvo ningún problema de tráfico congestionado, por lo que llegaron eficazmente deteniéndose en frente de la puerta del lugar.

– Ireza me había dado llave de la puerta–de su bolso saca el ya mencionado objeto–Gohan quiero decirte–le mira–sé que fuiste tú quien…–él le cubre los labios con sus dedos y le impide hablar.

– Shhhh…hablaremos mañana, además planeo llevarte a casa de mi madre para que mi familia y amigos te conozcan–le dice acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano–ya es tarde, ve a dormir.

– Pero yo sé que tú…–una vez más le silencia pero esta vez con un fugaz beso–no seas terca y ve a dormir como tu médico lo ordenó–ríe divertido.

– Está bien–afirmó derrotada–pero mañana debemos conversar seriamente–extiende la mano y con la llave, abre la puerta.

Después de despedirse, ella entra mientras un feliz y emocionado Gohan, parte esta vez volando.

– Ireza…Ireza ya llegué–le llama pero no hay respuesta– ¿Dónde se metió?...creí que estaría aquí…con lo chismosa que es, pensé que quería que le contara todo.

Videl movilizó la silla por su cuenta desde la entrada principal, a lo que simultáneamente continuó llamándola pero para preocupación de la ojiazul, su amiga no responde.

– Ireza…Ireza.

– Hola Videl–detrás de si percibió una voz masculina, a lo que se dio la vuelta.

– Shapner–dice–no sabía que estabas aquí… ¿Has visto a Ireza?

– Sí, ella está bien–se le acerca lentamente.

– ¿Dónde está? –Pregunta–"_hay algo raro aquí_"–piensa.

– No te molestes buscándola, ella está bien–insiste.

Videl le mira pero sin hacer caso a sus palabras, llama una vez más a su rubia amiga, pero le encuentra rápidamente en la sala del lugar.

– ¡Dios mío Ireza! –dice horrorizada.

El estaba televisor encendido, regado en el suelo estaba un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz...que rodeaban a la mujer de cabellos cortos y dorados tirada en el piso, sobre la alfombra se formaba un charco de sangre que fluye de ella.

– Shapner rápido, llama a una ambulancia–le alerta desesperada, pero él no se mueve– ¡Muévete maldita sea!... ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Ella baja la mirada y ve que en la mano derecha del hombre, hay un revólver.

– Tú…tú le disparaste…eres un hijo de…–Shapner le calla tapándole la boca con la mano.

– Sí sabes lo que te conviene, mejor cállate–con fuerza la empuja hacia un lado…haciéndola caer de la silla al piso, Videl haciendo honor a su pasado de guerrera lucha contra él, aunque sólo puede usar los brazos. Dentro del caos del forcejeo, logra golpearle la nariz a Shapner rompiéndosela y haciéndola sangrar– ¡Desgraciada!–furioso le abofetea fuertemente para luego, someterla violentamente en el piso…para ponerle una cinta adhesiva que le cierre temporalmente la boca–ya es hora que termine, lo que empecé la noche anterior–dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Estaba listo para abalanzarse sobre la mujer cuando una explosión le interrumpe. La cerradura de la puerta fue detonada, y una vez aclarado el humo...un grupo de varios hombres fuertemente armados, entran al pequeño apartamento...para luego rápidamente, rodearles y apuntarles con sus armas.

– Shapner, no sabía que estabas aquí–otro hombre entra al lugar y mira directamente, hacia chica en el suelo–"_Videl, por fin te atrapé_"–piensa–Muy bien muchachos démonos prisa, mi dinero me está esperando–dijo esbozando una sádica sonrisa.

**Fin Capítulo Nueve**

En este capítulo también utilicé algunos términos referentes a las ciencias forenses y criminológicas, los cuales explico a continuación:

**Elemento piloso: **Esto es lo que comúnmente se conoce como cabello o pelo.

**Examen de factor tricológico: **Es una prueba para determinar si una muestra de sangre encontrada es de humano o animal, si es humana sirve para ver el tipo de sangre y si es de hombre o mujer, por medio del ADN.

**Ficha decadactilar: **Es una tarjeta en la cual están estampadas las huellas de los diez dedos, de una perdona para usarlas luego con el **AFIS**.

**AFIS:** "**A**utomated **F**ingerprint **I**dentification **S**ystem" en español "Sistema Automático de Identificación de Huellas Dactilares". En otras palabras un programa de computadora, que almacena y compara en segundos huellas digitales, para determinar si una persona tiene o no, antecedentes criminales.

De verdad agradecería cualquier comentario que me dieran. Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 10**

– Adiós Ireza…la traeré temprano, para que no te quedes despierta hasta tarde esperándola.

– Esperen, aún no se marchen–ruega y de un mueble cercano saca una cámara fotográfica–me gustaría documentar la velada si no les molesta–sugiere.

Gohan y Videl se miran para luego asentir con la cabeza, él se arrodilla junto a ella pasando su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros. A lo que Videl responde, acostando su cabeza en el hombro de Gohan mientras sonríen, a Ireza la escena no podría parecerle más tierna y romántica. Sin perder tiempo captura el momento, para la posteridad con su cámara.

– Ya está–dice la rubia–bueno no les quito más tiempo…vayan y diviértanse.

El único caballero presente abre la puerta–Nos vemos más tarde Ireza…adiós.

– Hasta luego–se despide Videl.

– Sí…que la pasen bien–afirma y la puerta se cierra, dejándola sola–Ahhhhhhh–suspira– ¡qué lindos esos dos!–acotó y da media vuelta, con dirección a la cocina.

En la mesa del comedor, ve la guía teleguía que siempre viene incluida en el diario.

– Que esté yo sola, no es excusa para no entretenerme–examina la programación en los diversos canales y ve algo que le llama la atención–en el canal 34, hoy dan un maratón de películas de terror–dice mientras busca un paquete de palomitas de maíz, en uno de los estantes de la cocina.

Abre la puertilla del microondas, y lo programa al tiempo exacto para la preparación de dicho alimento, dejando a la máquina trabajar…enciende el televisor en la frecuencia ya decidida y se sienta en su sofá mirando la pantalla.

A los pocos minutos el pito del electrodoméstico la llama, al levantarse y luego de sacar la caliente bolsa de palomitas, vierte su contenido en un gran tazón y por último saca una soda en lata de la refrigeradora, retornando a su asiento.

Pasó varias horas mirando emocionada y con un poco de miedo, una a una las películas presentadas en el aparato televisivo, por ese motivo no podía comer con calma sus bocadillos. Cuando tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, escuchó la puerta ser golpeada. Al ponerse de pie para ver quién es, coloca la taza con palomitas en la mesa. Lo que no nota, es que esta se encuentra situada en el borde de la mesita…al lado izquierdo de su sofá, la más mínima vibración podría volcar el plato al suelo.

– Ya voy–ubica su mirada en la lente pequeña, que posee la puerta para poder mirar al exterior y rápidamente reconoce a su visitante–Hola Shapner–saluda al dejarlo pasar–no te esperaba a estas horas de la noche.

– Sólo vine a hablar con Videl un momento–le mira seriamente– ¿Está dormida?

– No–responde–ella no está aquí, salió a cenar.

– ¿Salió a cenar? –Pregunta extrañado– ¿Con quién?

– Con Gohan–le dice–él la invitó a una cita…los hubieras visto cuando se fueron, se veían de lo más lindos–sonríe– ¡son la pareja perfecta!

– ¡Gohan!... ¿hace cuánto se fueron? –frunce el ceño.

– Hace un par de horas–afirma– ¿te gustaría ver la foto que les tomé antes de irse?

Aunque el hombre no respondió, la mujer inocentemente busca su cámara, él estaba más que furioso…"_¿Por qué siempre me dejan de lado?_"–se pregunta. Videl firmemente le ignoró sentimentalmente durante su juventud, en la preparatoria la invitó a salir en repetidas ocasiones pero en todas esas oportunidades ella respondía con un "no gracias", sin embargo ahora viene un tipo que sólo por tener muchos títulos universitarios colgados en la pared y por usar bata blanca, se cree mejor que él…pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue su atrevimiento al salir con su mujer.

– ¿No te parecen divinos? –la chica de cabello corto, le muestra la imagen digital en la pantalla de la cámara–verdad que sí.

Shapner iba a responderle cuando el teléfono móvil de la chica sonó, de inmediato la fémina se dispone a contestar.

– Seguro es Videl avisando que ya regresa–dice antes de atender pero en la pantalla el identificador de llamadas le descarta su hipótesis –Diga… ¿Quién habla?

– ¿Es la señorita Ireza Nuiza? –Pregunta la voz del otro lado de la línea.

– Sí soy yo–le corrobora– ¿Quién habla? –repite la pregunta.

– Le hablo del departamento de policía, de Orange Star City–el oficial le comunica.

– ¿La policía?–Ireza descuidadamente dice en voz alta, haciendo que Shapner deje la cámara fotográfica en una de las sillas cercanas y se le acerca interesado por la llamada.

– Sí…le llamo para informarle que ya identificamos, al individuo que las atacó la noche anterior–la rubia escucha atenta–se trata de un conocido suyo, Shapner Shamuka–las pupilas de la mujer se dilatan.

– Shapner… ¿está seguro?

– Sí, tenga extrema precaución…es un sujeto sumamente peligroso, cierre las puertas y ventanas de su casa, en cualquier momento le enviaremos una patrulla–le alerta el policía– ¿me ha escuchado señorita?... ¿señorita?

La rubia asustada, por saber que tiene a poca distancia a la persona en cuestión, accidentalmente deja caer su teléfono al suelo, que al tocar el piso hace que la batería de este se desprenda desactivando el aparato por completo. Lentamente se dala vuelta hacia él.

– Lo siento Ireza–le dice apuntándole con su arma–te aseguro que no es nada personal…pero así es la vida.

– Shapner espera…

Fue lo último que atinó a decir, ya que el hombre apretó el gatillo que accionó el sistema interno del arma, haciendo que la bala saliera disparara por el cañón, la cual entró por el abdomen de ella y terminó saliendo por su espalda. Al recibir el disparo, la chica dio un pequeño giro que la hizo caer boca abajo, cerca de la mesa al lado del sofá, la sacudida producida por el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, hizo que el tazón de palomitas se volcara…esparciendo su contenido sobre la mujer sangrante.

Shapner permaneció en silencio total, y sólo le miró ahí tirada en el suelo, con calma se puso de cuclillas y con su mano derecha tomó un puñado de palomitas, y las metió en su boca sin importarle que algunas estuvieran bañadas, con el salado sabor de la sangre.

Mientras masticaba percibió un ruido desde la puerta, rápidamente se levantó y se ocultó en una de las habitaciones cercanas para observar sin ser visto al visitante, temiendo que se tratase de un oficial de la ley. La cerradura se activó, para segundos después la puerta cerrarse.

– Ireza…Ireza ya llegué–Oye una voz de mujer, y esa voz nunca podría confundirla.

Las ruedas de la silla rechinaban al tocar la madera del suelo, gracias ha ello…puedo determinar que se encontraba cada vez más cerca de él.

– Ireza…Ireza.

– Hola Videl–dijo al salir de su escondite justo detrás de ella a lo que reaccionó, dándose la vuelta.

– Shapner–dice–no sabía que estabas aquí… ¿Has visto a Ireza?

– Si, ella está bien–se le acerca lentamente.

– ¿Dónde está? –Le pregunta, y en su mirada denota desconfianza.

– No te molestes buscándola, ella está bien–el rubio le dice estoicamente.

Una vez más, la mujer en la silla le mira sospechosa y decide buscar a su amiga, pasándole a su lado empujando torpemente la silla, mientras esto ocurre él simplemente cierra los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

– ¡Dios mío Ireza! –percibe a la mujer gritar.

Camina a su encuentro luego de ser llamado, simultáneamente saca su revólver.

– ¡Shapner rápido, llama a una ambulancia!–le alerta desesperada, pero él no se mueve– ¡Muévete maldita sea!... ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Por un momento, gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda viendo a la mujer de cabello rubio y corto, tirada en el piso tal como la recordaba hace pocos instantes, para luego mirar de nuevo a Videl.

– Tú…tú le disparaste…eres un hijo de…–Shapner le calla tapándole la boca con la mano.

– Sí sabes lo que te conviene, mejor cállate–con fuerza la empuja hacia un lado haciéndola caer de la silla al piso, Videl opone resistencia a pesar de sus atrofiadas piernas, dentro del caos del forcejeo el agresor siente un enorme dolor en su cara, específicamente su nariz la cual sangra masivamente– ¡Desgraciada!–furioso le abofetea fuertemente, para luego lograr someterla violentamente en el piso, donde le coloca una cinta adhesiva que le cierra temporalmente la boca–Ya es hora que termine, lo que empecé la noche anterior–dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Por fin la tendría después de innumerables rechazos y desprecios, satisfaría sus más deseos carnales haciéndola suya. Ya colocado sobre ella y dispuesto a tomarla se detiene, cuando una explosión le interrumpe. La cerradura de la puerta fue detonada y una vez aclarado el humo, un grupo de varios hombres fuertemente armados…entran al pequeño apartamento y rápidamente les rodean apuntándoles.

– Shapner, no sabía que estabas aquí–esa voz era la su ex jefe y velozmente se pone de pie, Videl por su parte al verse libre momentáneamente de su victimario...se quita la cinta de sus labios, cuando capta la voz del nuevo intruso que le mira fijamente–Muy bien muchachos, démonos prisa mi dinero me está esperando–dijo esbozando una sádica sonrisa–Y tú–señalando al sujeto sin camisa–Cubre tú miserable cuerpo, nadie quiere ver la horrible apariencia que tienes–los demás criminales ríen con el comentario.

Los secuaces armados, dirigían las miras láseres de sus armas a los cuerpos de Shapner y Videl, a medida que se les acercaban rodeándolos.

– ¡Shapner maldito cabrón!... ¡asesino! –Videl le grita desde el piso– ¡eres peor de escoria!... ¡maldigo el día que en te consideré un amigo! –el veneno y odio se perciben en su voz.

Ella no le continuó insultando, debido a los aplausos producidos por el sujeto de baja estatura, obeso y calvo, vestido de traje entero que está a unos metros delante de ella.

– ¡Bravo preciosa!... ¡magnífico Videl! –Le felicita hipócritamente–eres tal, como te recordaba.

– ¿Quién diablos es usted? –le pregunta molesta, al mismo tiempo que el rubio levanta su camisa del suelo y se cubre con ella.

– Pero dónde están mis modales–se le acerca y le hace una burlesca reverencia–mi nombre es Yamato Misuke…encantando–le toma la mano derecha y la besa, Videl sólo la retira rápidamente con algo de asco.

– ¿Por qué dice que me recuerda?... ¿acaso nos conocimos antes?

– Por lo que veo me has olvidado–dice fingiendo voz de dolor–eso me duele mucho, pero si yo era el representante de tú difunto padre–dice al caminar al lado del chico de cabello rubio, y este le mira prudentemente.

La ex justiciera, de la desaparecida Satán City…le mira directo a su grotesco rostro y débilmente le reconoce, años atrás cuando era una niña y antes de conocer a Gohan por primera vez, este individuo frecuentaba mucho su casa, sosteniendo reuniones con su padre sobre diversos temas como presentaciones o giras publicitarias, para el campeón mundial.

– Sí–dice en voz baja–vagamente pero lo recuerdo.

– Umm...me alegro pero cariño, mejor continuamos esta plática en otro sitio…te parece–con los dedos de su mano derecha, hace un chasquido para que uno de sus hombres se aproxime a la mujer y con un paño empapado en algún tipo de químico, se lo coloque en su cara para que le haga perder la conciencia.

Otros dos hombres la toman en brazos, sacándola del apartamento.

– Y en cuanto a ti–se pone de pie frente a Shapner–tenemos que hablar, pero toma–le da un pañuelo.

– Sí–dice, tomando la prenda y colocándola en su nariz sangrante.

– Muy bien, pero aquí no–camina hacia la salida–ven, hablaremos en el Hotel Vangelis.

El ex compañero de clase de Gohan y Videl asiente con la cabeza y sigue al mafioso, ocultando bajo su camisa su arma de fuego. Al bajar del edificio de varios pisos, el grupo de hombres se introducen dentro de su camioneta negra y comienzan su recorrido.

– Cuando veo la mirada en tus ojos–dice el líder–observo deseos de gloria… ¿quieres ser jefe verdad?...tener tu propia organización y dar órdenes.

Shapner confirma con su cabeza–Le propongo un trato.

– Escucho.

– A cambio de no matarla–señala a la joven inconsciente–me dará la mitad de lo obtenido.

Ríe fuertemente– ¿Y se puede saber, qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?

– Bueno esto–saca su pistola de donde la escondía y aprovechando su cercanía con Videl, le pone la punta del cañón en la sien.

Los demás hombres rápidamente, le apuntan con sus propias armas.

– ¡Bajen las armas o la mato aquí mismo!–Advierte–si muere, dígale adiós a su precioso dinero Yamato–por primera vez en años se atrevió a llamarlo directamente por su nombre– ¿acepta o no? –dice mientras le quita el seguro al revólver.

– Bajen las armas–ordena y sus secuaces obedecen–muy bien tú ganas…acepto el trato, cincuenta y cincuenta entonces–Shapner sonríe–pero ya no le apuntes.

– Está bien–retira su pistola–por cierto… ¿Dónde está tú hombre robot?...no lo he visto desde que llegaste.

– Tao Pai Pai se encuentra en una misión especial–dice–tuvimos que modificar ligeramente nuestros planes, debido a tú impertinente intromisión la vez anterior.

El vehículo se detiene en una luz roja, respetan las leyes de tránsito para no llamar la atención.

– Nos dividimos en dos, yo encabezaría el rapto de la chica para asegurarme personalmente, que esta vez sí saliera bien–explica–mientras tanto Tao Pai Pai entraría solo al hotel para eliminar sigilosamente, a los guardias de seguridad y desactivar las alarmas…cuando lleguemos nos reuniremos con él–ríe–para activar la sorpresa.

– ¿De qué sorpresa te refieres?

– ¿Has escuchado hablar del C-4? –le pregunta volteándose hacia atrás para verle.

– No–le contesta.

– El C-4 es un explosivo militar de gran poder destructivo–comenta–logré comprar varias cargas de esta bomba…y se las he entregado a Tao Pai Pai para que las coloque en diferentes posiciones del hotel–expone–una vez concluida nuestra labor y ya con el dinero en las manos…Videl ya no nos será útil, por lo que la eliminaremos junto con el lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar.

– ¡Vas a volar el sitio!

– Sí… ¡no es genial!–dice exaltado–terminaremos el trabajo con estilo.

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde y la camioneta continúa su marcha, irónicamente en la vía contigua pero en dirección opuesta, una patrulla esquiva a los demás autos a gran velocidad.

– ¿Han logrado comunicarse de nuevo? –pregunta la oficial por la radio.

– Negativo detective–le responden–desde hace varios minutos hemos intentado llamar al departamento de las víctimas, pero no responden a nuestras llamadas.

– Esto no me gusta–le dice al conductor.

– Detective, ya llegamos.

A las afueras del edificio ya se encontraban, otras dos unidades policíacas y una ambulancia. Cuando la oficial Martínez se bajó del vehículo, vio a un par de paramédicos correr como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, por lo que ella les persiguió.

* * *

El hijo de Goku volaba feliz, dando piruetas y giros en el aire.

Por fin le dijo a Videl que la amaba, aunque admite que tal vez lo hizo de manera muy apresurada, no pudo evitar hacerlo…quería desahogarse.

"_Lo más difícil será cuando le explique, lo que ocurrió en el Torneo de Cell_"–piensa_–_"_ ¿y cómo le digo que soy mitad humano…mitad extraterrestre sin que me considere un fenómeno?_"_. _

Debatió de que manera hacerlo, cuando su padre se enteró de su verdadero origen…su madre nunca intentó separarse de él, en cuanto a Vegeta y Bulma…ellos son caso aparte, ya que Bulma conocía desde el inicio, el proceder del príncipe saiyajin.

Pero Videl…es una mujer humana, que pertenece a una especie que cree tonta y ingenuamente...que son los únicos seres con vida en el vasto universo.

Sea como sea…le contará toda la verdad, no se andará con mentiras.

Desde la gran altura en la que se encuentra, puede ver gracias a la gran vista panorámica una fila de sirenas que preocupantemente, para el semisaiyajin viajan rápidamente hacia la dirección de la que precisamente él viene.

– ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que vayan directo a casa de Videl? –preguntó con tono alto en su voz, pero sólo le escucha la atmósfera a su alrededor.

Sin detenerse siguió con su camino pero no avanzó mucho, algo le decía que fuera a asegurarse.

– Mejor voy a dar un vistazo–dijo haciendo un giro en forma de u en el aire, para luego acelerar.

* * *

– Detén la camioneta–pide–allí está.

Una vez llegado al prestigioso hotel categoría cinco estrellas, tuvieron acceso libre por la falta de seguridad, a lo lejos haciéndoles señales con una linterna se encontraba, el asesino a sueldo más famoso del mundo.

El automotor se estaciona al lado de él, y al abrirse desde adentro la puerta corrediza, bajan uno a uno sus ocupantes. Shapner es el último, ya que carga en sus brazos a la única mujer del grupo.

– ¡No sabía que el inútil también vendría!

– Negocios de última hora…pero no perdamos tiempo, vamos.

El conjunto ingresa por el área de estacionamiento, desembocando ya propiamente dentro del inmueble. Caminan por los corredores bellamente decorados sin ser detenidos por nadie, al doblar a la derecha en una esquina se topan con la sala de vigilancia, en su interior se distinguen arrojados en el suelo…los cuerpos inertes de dos guardias de seguridad y el de un botones, junto con el panel de alarmas destruido.

– ¿No tuviste problemas con ellos? –pregunta el mafioso al ver la escena.

– Para nada…sin complicaciones.

– Excelente trabajo Tao Pai Pai y dime–habla– ¿Colocaste las cargas?

– Sí, están esparcidas por todo el hotel–dice dándole un control remoto–al activar el detonador, las cargas explotarán al mismo tiempo en un minuto, por lo que debemos abandonar el hotel rápido.

– Entiendo–guarda el detonador en su saco.

– Jefe recuerde, que una vez activado el sistema ya no puede ser detenido–advierte.

– Tranquilo, cuando ya estemos a una buena distancia haremos pedazos este lugar.

Shapner sólo escucha mientras admiraba los alrededores, siempre deseó entrar a la casa de Videl cuando eran compañeros en la preparatoria pero nunca se le concedió la entrada, Ireza fue la única que conoció la antigua mansión en los tiempos de gloria de Mr. Satán.

En silencio total para no alertar, a cualquier huésped que por casualidad esté despierto, llegan sin problemas a una zona del cuarto piso, que se encuentra prohibida para las personas hospedadas, en varias ocasiones mientras incursionaban en la antigua residencia, encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de empleados del hotel, por lo visto Tao Pai Pai despejó totalmente el área.

– Aquí es–el hombre mitad máquina abre la cerradura, y todos entran.

– Colócala en la cama y despiértala–le lanza al rubio una toalla, junto con una botella de alcohol.

Una vez puesta en el lugar mencionado y con la tela húmeda, se la pone en la nariz pequeña de la fémina, la cual despierta mareada.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

– En un lugar, en el que no has estado en largo tiempo–Shapner le dice.

Ella se sienta y aún un poco confundida mira a su alrededor, gracias a la iluminación empieza a reconocer los objetos allí colocados. Videl se sintió como si retrocediera en el tiempo una década, la habitación parecía detenida en el transcurrir de los años. Perfectamente preservado, su viejo cuarto se reencuentra con su antigua ocupante.

Arrastrando su mano por las sábanas, percibió la suavidad del tejido que es bien conocida por ella, su escritorio tal como lo dejó la última vez que estuvo aquí. Incluso algunos libros de la escuela aún estaban apilados, tal vez si los registra...podría ver aquellas viejas tareas de geografía que no hizo por aburrimiento. Y colgando imperturbable, el saco de entrenamiento que su padre le regaló a los catorce años.

De pronto alguien la sujeta con fuerza de la cabeza, obligándola a echar una mirada hacia el frente.

– Óyeme con atención cariño–el mismo hombre obeso del principio le dice–ahora quiero que me digas dónde escondió tu papá el dinero y su colección de joyas.

– No sé de lo que me está hablando.

– No trates de engañarme–gruñe pero se controla–se una buena niña y dime lo que quiero.

– Ya le dije, que no sé de lo que está hablando.

Le cachetea formándole, un pequeño hilo de sangre que sale de su boca– ¡Basta de juegos!...me vas a decir ahora mismo dónde está lo que busco.

– ¿Es estúpido o sólo lo finge? –Le grita– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no sé de lo que habla?

Molesto, le abofetea por segunda vez.

– Jefe–le llama Tao Pai Pai– ¿me permite?

– ¡Habla de una vez!

– Piense por un momento que ella está diciendo la verdad–dice– ¿No ha meditado en la posibilidad de que no haya ningún dinero ni joyas?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Bueno cuando usted me explicó sus intensiones, me dijo que se basaba–le argumenta mientras todos inclusive Videl le prestan atención–en rumores que escuchó y bueno… ¿usted verificó esos rumores?

– No pero…estás insinuando que he pretendido como un estúpido–le dice molesto–durante años con una ganancia que tal vez no existe.

El sicario sintió una gran gota de sudor, rodar por su rostro–Bueno sí…

– ¡Esa idea es totalmente inaceptable!... ¡me niego a creer eso! –se dirige hacia la raptada de nuevo–muy bien mujer…me dirás exactamente donde…–no continuó debido a que la chica le escupió en la cara.

Shapner a como puede, silencia su risa.

– ¿Te estás burlando de mí? –le habla limpiándose la cara con la manga de su saco, y caminando con dirección al sujeto de larga cabellera, el cual se aleja lentamente acercándose a la chica.

– No…para nada.

– Yo pienso que sí y sabes que–se ajusta su traje–ya no te necesitamos…tú sales sobrando, acaben con este pobre infeliz.

– Oiga, teníamos un trato.

– ¿De verdad creíste que hablaba en serio?

El rubio al verse amenazado, repite la misma estrategia previamente utilizada.

– Entonces se acabó su suerte–la toma y camina con ella unos pasos, al mismo tiempo que aprieta con fuerza el cañón de su arma en la cabeza de la chica, que a como puede intenta liberarse–despídase de la…–de un momento a otro siente un dolor muy agudo, que le atraviesa la espalda.

Tao Pai Pai apoya su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Shapner, y le susurra al oído–Te dije que te acabaría tarde o temprano…perdedor–el asesino mecánico, le ha apuñalado por detrás con su cuchilla retráctil y la punta de ésta, sobresale ligeramente en el pecho de su víctima.

Shapner suelta su arma, mientras se precipita inerte al suelo trayendo consigo a Videl, pero es levantada de nuevo…por el asesino del rubio.

– Jefe, sugiero que usemos métodos más drásticos.

– Sí–indica–trae la jeringa.

* * *

– ¿Pero qué pasó? –el destructor del androide perfecto, mira el edificio de apartamentos lleno de patrullas desde el aire.

Gohan aterrizó lentamente en el techo de la edificación, y baja por la azotea sin ser visto hasta que se tropieza con policías, que intentan detenerle pero los esquiva sin problemas. Hasta que entra al apartamento donde Ireza, es atendida con urgencia por paramédicos.

– ¿Cómo entró aquí? –Laura le pregunta– ¡sáquenlo!

Gohan se tira al piso para ayudar a estabilizar a su amiga, los paramédicos no han podido detener la hemorragia.

– ¡Soy doctor…soy doctor!–le grita a un oficial que intentaba levantarlo– ¡déjenme ayudar! –El galeno aplica mayor presión sobre el orificio de entrada de la bala, que la usada por los paramédicos– ¡rápido la camilla!

– Go...han…

– ¡Ireza!...tranquila.

– Desde que llegamos, ha estado perdiendo y recuperando la conciencia–le comenta un enfermero, al inocularla con algún sedante.

Ya con la herida controlada por el momento, la suben en la camilla y Gohan le acompaña hasta la ambulancia, estacionada en la calle.

– ¿Quién te hizo esto?–le pregunta pausadamente a la rubia– ¿Dónde está Videl?

– Sospechamos que fue el mismo que atacó a Videl Satán–le revela la detective–Shapner Shamuka.

– ¿Shapner? –Incrédulo– ¿está segura?... ¿dónde está Videl? –cuestiona en sucesión rápida.

– No lo sabemos–manifiesta–no se encontraba en el lugar cuando llegamos.

– Van...van…ge…lis–la rubia apenas pronuncia con la máscara de oxígeno sobre su boca–van…ge...lis–pierde de nuevo el conocimiento.

– ¿Qué dice? –el único alumno de Picorro cuestiona–vange…qué.

– Creo que dijo–un hombre dentro de la ambulancia dialoga–Vangelis, es el hotel insignia de la ciudad…la antigua mansión de Mr. Satán.

– Vangelis–Gohan objeta– ¿Dónde queda eso?

– Cinco kilómetros al este, por allá–le señala con la mano.

– Gracias–el primogénito Son se aparta unos metros de la ambulancia.

– Oye chico–la detective lo llama– ¿Vas a ir?...con el tráfico tardarás mucho en llegar.

Gohan sonríe sabiendo lo que hará–"_me arrepentiré de esto más tarde_"_–_piensa– ¿Y quién dijo que usaría un automóvil? –dice en voz alta, en ese momento una ráfaga de aire a presión golpea a los policías y demás transeúntes presentes, todos miran con asombro como el sujeto frente a ellos ha sido envuelto por un resplandor dorado, mientras sale disparado en el aire.

Los testigos se quedan en blanco por un momento, algo en sus cabezas les dice que esto ya lo habían visto antes…en el Torneo de Cell.

La agente Martínez reacciona de golpe–Envíen unidades al hotel… ¡muévanse!

Un par de niños que estaban a unos veinte metros a la distancia, no daban crédito a sus ojos sobre lo que vieron, uno estaba jugando con la nueva cámara de vídeo de su padre cuando todo ocurrió.

– ¡Dime que lo gravaste!… ¡dime que lo gravaste!

– Sí–fue lo único que atinó a decir, emocionado.

Ambos se miraron y corren deprisa hacia una unidad móvil del noticiero local que ha llegado, para mostrarles lo que sin duda conmocionará al mundo cuando sea visto.

* * *

– Tenga, la jeringa ya está lista.

– Gracias Tao Pai Pai–se voltea a la joven maniatada de manos y pies en una silla–como no quisiste hablar por las buenas…ni modo será por las malas.

– ¿Qué me va ha inyectar?

El mafioso le inserta la aguja en el brazo, mientras inyecta el líquido en su organismo.

– Es pentotal sódico, popularmente conocido como el suero de la verdad.

La joven Videl, comenzó a sentirse como si se hubiera tomado una piscina olímpica llena de cerveza, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su visión se distorsionó.

Al notar las facciones irregulares de la muchacha, el criminal decide iniciar de nuevo el interrogatorio.

– ¿Dónde están el dinero y las joyas?

– No sé de qué habla–su voz es de muy bajo volumen y articula con dificultad.

– ¿Dónde están el dinero y las joyas? –insiste furioso.

– No…no…no sé.

– ¿Dónde están el dinero y las joyas? –repite.

– No…no…no…no.

Por tercera vez, le abofetea.

– Tal vez mi teoría es correcta–el robot mitad persona expresa.

– No es posible…tanto tiempo para nada–empezando a creer en la idea anteriormente rechazada.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora jefe? –le consulta un secuaz.

– Yo…estoy decepcionado… ¡maldición!–grita pateando un mueble que deja caer una fotografía de una mujer adulta junto a una niña–tu madre era una dama muy hermosa…yo la conocí hace mucho–narra al tener la imagen entre sus dedos luego de recogerla.

– Mamá…mamá–balbucea la chica de ojos azules.

– ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan preciosa se haya enamorado y casado, con un tipo tan horrible como Mr. Satán?

– Mamá…mamá–ella delira–papá… ¿por qué no me dejas ver la pintura de mamá? –dialoga atrapada en viejos recuerdos.

– ¡Ya cállate! –le grita otro cómplice.

– ¡Espera! –Yamato intercede–quiero oír que dice–se coloca a su lado.

– Pintura…mamá…papá quiero ver la pintura–susurra llorando ligeramente.

– ¿Pintura?... ¿Hay algún cuadro de la señora Satán?

– Bueno sí, eso creo–dice el segundo al mando–en la oficina de Mr. Satán.

– Muéstrame.

Salen de la habitación de Videl y van al estudio privado del ex campeón, al igual que la sección anterior…esta se encontraba perfectamente preservada, ni un sólo objeto fue movido de su lugar.

Delante de los intrusos, colgada en la pared detrás del escritorio de madera fina, está el cuadro hecho por el hombre que engañó al mundo entero, estampada en el lienzo…está la imagen serena de la mujer que conquistó el corazón, del hombre peinado estilo afro. Susan Marie de Satán.

**Fin Capítulo Diez**

Muchísimas gracias a las personas, que me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior.

A Natheril, Lilia. Takarai, Alisse muchas gracias.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	11. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 11**

– Allí la tiene jefe–el hombre mecánico le señala–la pintura de la esposa de Mr. Satán.

– Veámosla más de cerca–le responde.

Los delincuentes, mueven el escritorio de madera que está al frente de la pintura, para tener más acceso a ella.

– Pues yo no le veo nada de especial–uno de los criminales dice mirándola–sólo me parece una pintura más.

– Umm…no creo que sea así–Yamato pronuncia–si el payaso del ex campeón le negaba verla a su hija…es porque tiene algo especial.

Videl por su parte…aún un poco mareada por el efecto del pentotal sódico, a como puede se suelta de los hombres que la sostienen y se deja caer al piso para intentar estabilizar su mente que le da vueltas. Alza la mirada y reconoce el lugar, aquí era donde estaba la oficina de su padre, donde sostenía toda clase de reuniones. Muchos años atrás…ella de en vez en cuando entraba a este lugar, antes de la muerte de su madre.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia adelante, ve el rostro de una mujer sonriéndole.

– ¡Mamá!... ¡mamá!–habla mientras sonríe a la imagen– ¡mamá!–dice y extiende su mano, intentando tocarla pero le es imposible.

– ¡Dios!…esto me conmueve–dice el mafioso al ver a la chica llorar, al mismo tiempo que alucina con su madre–Tao Pai Pai–le llama.

– Sí señor.

– Sí una sola vez en su vida, va hacer algo bueno–dialoga–que sea ahora…baje el retrato y deje que la chica lo mire de cerca.

El sicario asiente, y camina directamente a su blanco pero antes toma una silla para trepar en ella. Al estar a la altura correcta, su rostro está frente a frente con el de la mujer pintada. La examina de cerca y nota una pequeña frase en la base de esta.

"_Susan, no tengo palabras para pedirte tú perdón por lo que te hice, hacerlo sólo sería muy descarado de mi parte…Aún así, aunque tú no me quieras...yo siempre te seguiré amando_".

Al final del pensamiento estaba la firma de Mr. Satán, quien pintó la obra.

Ríe–Ese idiota tenía sentimientos–coloca sus manos robóticas en cada extremo del cuadro–y no pintaba nada mal–ya en posición se presta a jalar pero…

– ¿Qué tanto haces? –Pregunta su jefe–baja la pintura de una vez–pero algo le llama la atención, su secuaz forcejea con el retrato sin embargo este no se mueve ni un milímetro, de la pared donde cuelga.

– Jefe–intenta retirarla de nuevo–no puedo…moverla…está como pegada.

– ¿Pegada? –Se mueve hacia él–quítate–reemplaza a su empleado y inspecciona la imagen– ¿pero qué demonios?

Efectivamente, la pintura en lugar de simplemente estar colgada…está fuertemente empotrada en el muro. Por más que intenta jalarla no se mueve. Pone su oído en la pared y la golpea suavemente con el puño.

El sonido producido, era fuerte y con eco.

– Traigan los martillos y mazos–ordena–comiencen a golpear la pared alrededor de la pintura.

Dos de sus secuaces dejan sus armas en el piso, y de las grandes bolsas llenas de equipo que trajeron sacan las herramientas solicitadas. Golpeaban con fuerza, haciendo que el revestimiento del muro comenzara a caer. Por dicha acción perdieron el elemento sorpresa, ya que los impactos a pesar de ser hechos en el piso del hotel que está prohibido a los demás huéspedes. Poco a poco era captado, por algunos de los ocupantes de las demás habitaciones.

– ¡Sigan golpeando, vamos! –alienta mientras Videl con el paso del tiempo, comienza a salir del efecto de la droga y recupera la razón.

Martillaban y martillaban en secuencia, hasta que en uno de los tantos golpes, cuando el mazo chocó contra el muro el ruido generado era de un eco metálico. Continuaron retirando el revestimiento de concreto, revelando la verdadera identidad de la supuesta pared.

Camuflada con el muro, debajo se encontraba otra pared pero de acero, la pintura no era más que una puerta disfrazada que daba acceso a la bóveda secreta. Utilizando unas palancas, lograron retirarla a la fuerza. Debajo de la pintura se hallaba la puerta de la bóveda, con un sistema de combinación.

– Ahora comprendo todo–dice el líder–Mr. Satán le prohibió a su hija ver la pintura de cerca, porque sabía que ella era una chica muy lista–explica–y notaría la verdadera naturaleza del cuadro, por lo que le denegó el acceso al retrato.

Tao Pai Pai frota con su mano la superficie metálica–Si uso uno de mis ataques, haría demasiado ruido y alertaría a los demás en el hotel.

– Si es que no se han despertado con tanto golpeteo–comenta–pero creo que traemos un par de sopletes…verdad.

– Sí, los tenemos–le informa otro de sus empleados.

– Excelente…pues comiencen a abrir un boquete para poder entrar.

De inmediato los criminales de los mazos y martillos, son reemplazados por dos de sus compañeros equipados con antorchas de gas, iniciando así con la labor de hacer un corte en el metal.

– Jefe… ¿Qué hay de la chica? –pregunta el segundo al mando.

Voltea a mirarla donde está tirada en el piso–Sigue con lo planeado, amárala y luego la haremos estallar junto con el hotel.

El hombre mitad robot aprovechando que está tumbada en el piso, le sujeta las manos en su espalda al igual que le amarra los tobillos, dejándola incapaz de moverse. Entretanto en la pared de acero, se empezaba a abrir un gran hoyo pero este tardaría en formarse por completo, debido al grueso del metal.

* * *

– ¿Ya respondieron?

– Negativo detective–le responden por la radio–nadie en el hotel responden a nuestros llamados.

– No dejen de llamar…alguien debe de contestar.

– Sí señor–la comunicación policíaca se termina.

– ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

– Con este tráfico…varios minutos–dice el conductor de la patrulla quien evade vehículos– ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Es verdad que usted vio al sujeto que salió volando?–dice–escuché en la radio que lo tienen grabado en vídeo…muchos dicen que es el mismo del Torneo de Cell.

– Sí…yo lo vi–confiesa pensativa–salió disparado en medio de fuego dorado…

– ¡Escuche!… ¡escuche!–el chofer sube el volumen de la radio–están dando más noticias.

– _Continuamos dando más cobertura, a las informaciones generadas hace pocos minutos_–el reportero expone–_tal como lo anunciamos en ediciones anteriores de última hora, mientras la policía atendía una emergencia en el mismo edificio de apartamentos, donde vive la hija del ex campeón del mundo…Videl Satán_–dice–_aparentemente apareció un individuo que poseía las mismas características, de los peleadores desconocidos que participaron en el Cell Game._

Los policías oían atentamente al aparato.

– _Cuando una unidad móvil del noticiero de Orange Star News se encontraba en el lugar, un par de chicos llegaron a ellos con una grabación de vídeo cuya duración es poco menos de veinte segundos_–recapitula–_en el se podía apreciar al que muchos creen que se trata del aquel niño pero ya adulto, que derrotó a Cell…a pesar de ser poco más de la medianoche el gobierno no duerme, al enterarse de este incidente ha ordenado la no emisión de dichas imágenes_–habla–_hasta que las autoridades gubernamentales, así lo permitan._

– Como siempre el gobierno, queriendo ocultar la información–pronuncia la oficial.

– _A pesar de eso, nuestra radio emisora ha recibido informes anónimos no oficiales, de que las autoridades policiales presuntamente ya han identificado al hombre o guerrero dorado como se le ha apodado…supuestamente lo lograron gracias a que conocían el verdadero nombre de esta persona, antes de que cambiara de apariencia en frente de varias unidades de la policía, repito no ha sido confirmado este rumor, por lo que…_–la radio fue apagada por la mujer.

– ¿Por qué la apagó detective?

La policía no respondió, su mente recordaba una y otra vez el momento en que ese hombre violó frente a sus ojos la ley de la gravedad, instantes antes le habló cuando su apariencia física era normal. Durante la investigación del intento de violación a Videl, él se presentó a visitar a la chica una vez hospitalizada. En ese momento sospechó de él, por lo que consiguió sus antecedentes pero al tiempo, lo descartó como sospechoso cuando determinó la culpabilidad de Shapner, por lo que la joven detective puede asegurar que conoce el verdadero nombre del guerrero dorado, quien labora como doctor en la ciudad.

"_Son Gohan_"–pensó la mujer, mientras la patrulla continuó acelerando.

* * *

– ¿Por qué te levantas Vegeta? –La mujer de pelo azul le cuestiona a su esposo que de repente se salió de la cama a vestirse– ¿vas a ir a entrenar a estas horas?

– No mujer–le responde poniéndose los pantalones–el ki del hijo de Kakarotto subió de golpe.

– ¿El ki de quién?...el de Gohan o Goten.

– Se trata del, cuatro ojos de Gohan–se coloca sus botas y guantes–no sé qué está pasando, pero será mejor dar un vistazo.

El príncipe saiyajin, sin despedirse de su mujer abrió la ventana de su habitación, de la cual salió disparado envuelto en un destello dorado.

"_Umm puedo sentir el ki del insecto verde_"–piensa–"_también se dio cuenta, aunque hay algo que no entiendo… ¿acaso Gohan está peleando contra alguien?...pero no puedo sentir la presencia de su oponente…esto sólo puede ser_"_._

– ¿Un androide? –Se pregunta el namek que vuela hacia su ex alumno–eso explicaría porqué no se puede sentir otra presencia aparte de la Gohan, los androides no tienen ki–dice–si es esto cierto…deben estarse vengando de Gohan por derrotar a Cell… ¡maldita sea!

Desde varias partes del mundo, los amigos de Goku se percataron del súbito incremento de poder de Gohan, Krilin volaba desde Kame House a toda su velocidad pero la distancia que debe recorrer, le hará tardar mucho tiempo.

Goten y Trunks quienes después de espiar a Gohan en su cita con Videl, se habían dirigido a casa de Milk para pasar la noche. Esperaban entusiasmados el llegar del próximo día, debido a que podrían preguntarle al primogénito Son de cómo acabó la cita la noche anterior. Y claro poder revelarle a la esposa de Goku, la fotografía de Gohan besándose con Videl.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que se percataron que el ki de Gohan subió inesperadamente, por lo que en medio de la noche volaron hacia él, temiendo lo mismo que Vegeta y Picorro especulaban.

* * *

Precisamente el encargado de tanto alboroto, volaba sobre la ciudad un poco desubicado.

– ¡No puede ser!... ¿dónde demonios está ese lugar?–se mantiene suspendido en el aire–todos los edificios son muy grandes y amplios, yo nunca conocí esa mansión…si tan sólo pudiera sentir el ki de Videl.

Estaba tan concentrado en su búsqueda, que no notó las presencias de los demás guerreros que intentan alcanzarlo.

Pero los guerreros que defienden a la Tierra no eran los únicos activos en el aire, cuando el gobierno mundial recibió la noticia no confirmada del inesperado regreso de la persona que los salvó de Cell, ellos antes de notificar oficialmente al mundo el acontecimiento debían comprobarlo.

Según los reportes que recibieron de los testigos en el lugar, el guerrero dorado salió volando...por lo que la fuerza aérea aprovechando que poseían una base militar en esa cuidad, ordenó el despegue de cuatro aviones F-16, cuya misión sería patrullar los cielos en busca del misterio hombre rubio.

Si resultaba cierto que era el individuo que derrotó a Cell estaba de regreso, el ejército y el gobierno serían los primeros en entablar comunicación con él, se encontraban muy interesados en poder no sólo agradecerle por salvar al mundo hace ya diecisiete años, sino también para averiguar cómo hace todo lo que puede hacer.

– Torre de control…aquí alfa uno…cambio–el líder del escuadrón de aviones cazas habla.

– Aquí torre de control…adelante…alfa uno…cambio.

– Nuestros radares detectan un objeto, a unos dos kilómetros frente a nosotros–explica–por lo que solicitamos confirmación de que no sea un vuelo civil…cambio.

– Negativo alfa uno–le hablan por la radio–no es posible que sea un avión nuestro ni comercial…todo el tráfico aéreo fue cancelado y detenido, a excepción de ustedes…también lo vemos en nuestros radares, pero no lo identificamos…cambio.

Los aviones de la fuerza aérea de la Tierra, aumentan su velocidad para interceptar al objeto desconocido.

– Torre de control…tenemos confirmación visual del objetivo...cambio.

– Describa al objeto…cambio.

– ¡Dios mío! –exclama–no lo van a creer…es una persona…es una persona…y está flotando en el aire, a una altura de 36000 pies…posee un brillo dorado a su alrededor…cambio.

Las aeronaves como no pueden detenerse en el cielo, deben de dar varias vueltas alrededor de Gohan para mantenerse cerca de él.

– ¿Y de dónde demonios salieron estos tipos? –dice Gohan quien ve a los F-16 volando junto a él.

– Torre de control–el piloto vuelve a dialogar con sus superiores–tenemos confirmación total del blanco…pedimos instrucciones…cambio.

– Intenten establecer comunicación con él…usen señas de luces para que aterrice de inmediato…enviaremos fuerzas terrestres para realizar contacto–le ordenan–cambio.

Gohan a quien no le interesa lo que quieran sus acompañantes humanos, comienza a volar de nuevo. Pero para su fastidio, los F-16 le persiguen.

– Aquí alfa uno…el guerrero dorado está alejándose de nosotros…hemos cambiado a modo de postcombustión para mantenernos a su lado…pero vuela demasiado rápido…lo estamos perdiendo…cambio.

– No lo dejen escapar…ya están despegando más aviones cazas para darles refuerzo…cambio.

El líder del escuadrón, utiliza las luces de su nave junto con señales de manos, con el fin de darle a entender a Gohan que descienda al nivel del suelo.

"_Ahh...con que quieren que aterrice_"–piensa el hijo de Goku–"_lo siento chicos no tengo tiempo para sus juegos…tengo cosas más importantes que hacer_"–de momento capta una presencia de energía, que es notoriamente más fuerte que un humano normal, aunque no la reconoce.

– Adiós–les hace un saludo estilo militar antes de acelerar, usando su segundo nivel de súper saiyajin y perdiéndose en las nubes. Siguiendo ese ki, del cual pertenecía a Tao Pai Pai.

– Torre de control…lo hemos perdido…su destello de luz se hizo más fuerte y salió volando…aún más rápido…superando nuestra capacidad de vuelo…no podemos continuar la persecución…repito…no podemos continuar la persecución…cambio–dice el piloto.

– Enterado alfa uno…manténganse en la zona…por si logran verlo de nuevo…cambio.

Las aeronaves militares continúan patrullando la zona, con la esperanza de verlo de nuevo a pesar haber desaparecido de las pantallas de sus radares. Al mismo tiempo con la confirmación que necesitaban, el gobierno decide divulgar al día siguiente la noticia al mundo entero. Una vez que reciben de parte del departamento de policía de Orange Star City, la identidad del guerrero. El niño que derrotó a Cell en su torneo, ahora hecho un hombre…ha regresado.

* * *

– ¿Cuánto falta? –pregunta ansioso.

– Ya casi está terminado–dice Tao Pai Pai–sólo es cuestión de minutos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el gran agujero estuviera completo, la placa de acero cayó revelando su interior. Al hacerlo, el golpe contra el piso produjo un gran ruido, muchos de los inquilinos del hotel se habían despertado por los fuertes golpes que se escuchaban, algunos llamaban en repetidas ocasiones a la recepción, pero nadie atendía las llamadas.

Ante esto algunos decidieron bajar para ver qué pasa, cuando llegaron a los primeros pisos descubrieron la sangrienta carnicería, los cuerpos sin vida de los empleados y guardias de seguridad del hotel se encontraban esparcidos por todas partes. Los cuales fueron asesinados horas antes, por el bandido mitad autómata. Por lo que buscaron un teléfono que funcionara, para llamar por ayuda.

Entretanto el mafioso al mando, no le daba crédito a sus ojos.

– ¡Por fin!... ¡lo encontré!–ríe fuertemente– ¡después de tantos años!

Entró por el boquete en la bóveda, esta estaba llena de pequeños estantes con cajas en ellos. Los demás secuaces también ingresaron, al compartimiento secreto.

– Venga a ver esto…Tao Pai Pai–le llama feliz.

En sus manos tenía un maletín de cuero color café, lleno de créditos al portador a nombre del banco de West City, lugar de ubicación de la Corporación Cápsula.

– Cada crédito vale treinta millones de Zenis… y aquí hay doscientos de ellos, sólo calcula cuánto dinero hay aquí reunido.

– Sí, señor–el sicario se frotaba las manos, mientras pensaba en la tajada que le tocaría a él.

– Jefe, tiene que ver esto.

El asistente lo solicita para que viera una de las otras cajas que había abierto, esta contenía diamantes de varios tamaños.

– Mire–otro le muestra otras de las cajas– ¿Qué son estas joyas?

– Son rubíes–las examinan.

– Jefe, creo que ya es hora de tomar todo y largarnos de aquí–propone.

Asiente con la cabeza–Comiencen a guardar todo, rápido.

Los criminales sacan su botín para guardarlo en las grandes bolsas que traían, como eran demasiados los contenedores con piedras preciosas, vaciaron sus sacos con equipo para tener más espacio disponible.

Videl quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo este tiempo, había recuperado totalmente la claridad de su mente. Aprovechando que sus captores la dejaron olvidada, por prestarle más atención al dinero y joyas, se arrastró hasta uno de los paquetes llenos de herramientas que los mafiosos poseían.

Una de ellas estaba abierta, a la antigua justiciera no le importó el dolor físico que sentía y esforzándose al máximo, tuvo que darse la vuelta ya que sus manos estaban atadas en su espalda, logrando obtener un cuchillo con el cual, intentaba cortar las sogas que la aprisionaban.

– ¿Ya está todo listo? –escucha a los hombres conversar entre ellos.

– Sí, ya está todo empacado…podemos irnos y destruir este lugar.

Desde el interior de la bóveda arrojaron hacia afuera las maletas llenas, una casi golpea a la chica de ojos azules.

Los sujetos abandonan la habitación oculta, disponiéndose a retirarse.

– ¡Nos vamos! –recogen las maletas.

De repente se escucha una pequeña explosión, todos voltean hacia el asesino más famoso del mundo quien está arrodillado con las manos en la cabeza, de la cual salen chispas y un poco de humo.

– ¿Qué le sucede? –pregunta el jefe.

– Mi radar de poder…detectó una energía enorme–habla con dificultad–viene hacia acá.

– ¿De qué está hablando?...no entiendo.

Para su sorpresa, la pared exterior de la habitación explotó violentamente, desapareciendo el muro por completo, una gran cantidad de electricidad, luz y calor inundaron la habitación antiguamente intacta.

– ¿Pero qué demonios es eso?

Frente a ellos estaba un hombre vestido con traje de etiqueta, de cabello rubio...sin mencionar las llamas doradas que lo rodeaban.

Gohan miró en varias direcciones, hasta que vio lo que buscaba–Videl… ¿estás bien?

La chica no respondió, sólo le miraba hipnotizada–"_es él…el guerrero dorado…lo sabía_"–piensa.

– ¡No me importa quien diablos sea!... ¡dispárenle!

Los hombres soltaron el botín, y abren fuego contra el hijo de Goku. Disparaban sin detenerse pero ninguno de los proyectiles alcanzaba a tocar al semisaiyajin, ya que estos se desintegraban al impactar contra el aura del guerrero.

En el fondo Tao Pai Pai temblaba al reconocer a la persona frente a él, hace muchos años en vísperas del Juego de Cell, el trabajaba para otro delincuente que había estafado a un pequeño pueblo asegurándoles, que los salvaría del androide perfecto con la ayuda de un búnker en forma de domo.

Cuando parecían tener controlado el lugar, un par de niños junto a un anciano les desafiaron, el peleó contra el viejo y para terminar utilizó su técnica más poderosa. Cuando la usó el anciano continuaba con vida, gracias a que el niño le protegió poniéndose frente al hombre.

Ese infante tenía su cabello rubio, y una energía amarilla que lo acompañaba.

– _Oye mocoso_–recuerda– _¿Cómo te llamas?_

– _Mi nombre es Gohan._

– _Tu nombre…es Gohan… ¿tienes algo que ver con Goku?_

– _El guerrero Goku, es mi padre._

Los criminales detuvieron su ataque, al ver asombrados a ese tipo inmune a las balas.

Gohan caminó hacia el más cercano, sin olvidar que era un humano normal le golpeó con fuerza moderada, dejándolo fuera de combate pero sin matarlo. Con tal acción reinician el fuego, con los mismos resultados de la primera vez.

En los pisos inferiores se efectuaba el éxodo de los huéspedes, quienes asustados por la gran cantidad de cadáveres sumado a la balacera que percibían pero no explicaban, para protegerse decidieron salir del hotel.

– ¡Toma esto, maldito fenómeno!–un delincuente que perdió la cordura, se acerca mientras dispara frenéticamente su arma automática.

Gohan le da un manotazo que lo envía a volar varios metros hacia atrás, cuando el sujeto armado golpea el suelo, lo hace sin dejar de presionar el gatillo de su arma, que dispara con dirección al techo.

Lo que ninguno de los presentes en el sitio sabían, es que arriba del techo se ocultaban las tuberías de electricidad, gas natural, entre otros servicios que mantenían con vida al hotel. Las balas penetraron el sistema de tuberías, abriendo boquetes en las líneas de gas...el cual comenzó a salir, al lado...los cables eléctricos cortados, colgaban muy cercanos unos de otros. El más mínimo contacto de los cables, produciría una chispa que se confabularía con el volátil aire inflamable.

El doctor se agachó sobre Videl para cubrirla de los disparos, cuando lo hizo...notó que ella se había liberado de las cuerdas que le aprisionaban las manos.

– Tranquila, pronto te sacaré de aquí–le susurra al oído.

– Sí Gohan–le contesta desamarrando el cable en sus piernas.

– ¿Dónde está Shapner?...él te lastimó, verdad–pronunció molesto.

– Ya no te preocupes por él…está muerto–dice–uno de ellos lo mató.

– Ohh…ya veo.

Aunque las balas no le afectaban, el guerrero semisaiyajin percibió algunos balazos en su espalda, escondió a Videl detrás de un mueble grueso de madera cercano para acabar con esos tipos. Cuando se voltea uno de los secuestradores de la mujer de ojos azules, utiliza una escopeta contra él. Gohan sólo se pone al frente y rápidamente le arrebata el arma, para luego retorcerla con sus manos. Ya desarmado, el pobre tipo recibe un puñetazo en la cara que lo tumba al piso.

Los únicos que permanecían aún en pie, eran Yamato, Tao Pai Pai y tres hombres más.

En el techo los cables expuestos y por causa de su oscilación se tocan entre sí, generando la chispa que faltaba para encender el gas en el aire. La explosión no fue muy grande, pero alcanzó la suficiente intensidad para comenzar a consumir en llamas, la antigua casa de Mr. Satán.

* * *

– Ya lo encontré–por fin Picorro había llegado al lugar–estos ki son de…

Al voltearse puede ver, un trío de destellos de luces en medio de la noche.

– Picorro–Vegeta junto con Trunks y Goten se presentaron a la escena– ¿sabes qué está pasando?

– No…sólo sentí que el ki de Gohan subió de repente, y lo seguí hasta aquí.

– Nosotros sentimos lo mismo–dice Trunks y Goten asiente.

El grupo de hombres voladores, desde arriba pueden ver al gran edificio incendiándose, el namek gracias a su oído agudo escucha las sirenas de la policía que se acercan a pocas cuadras, junto con los gritos de algunos humanos dentro del lugar.

– Goten…Trunks–les dice–hay gente atrapada en ese lugar, ayúdenlos a salir.

Los jóvenes asienten y entran volando por las ventanas, sacando a cuanta persona encuentran.

– Por lo que veo estaba equivocado–habla el príncipe saiyajin–creí que había aparecido…

– Un androide–le interrumpe el hombre verde–sí, yo también lo llegué a pensar…pero por suerte nos equivocamos.

– ¡Maldita sea!...vine aquí para nada…pensé que tendría una buena pelea.

– Mejor ayudemos a los chicos…sea lo que sea que esté pasando, Gohan lo está manejando ya después le preguntáremos qué sucede.

Así los dos entran al área, mientras las patrullas de la policía se estacionan a las afueras el hotel. Solicitando por radio, la llegada de bomberos.

* * *

– ¡Gohan! –Videl grita–este lugar se está quemando–dice tapándose la cara por el humo.

– Ya voy…acabemos con esto de una buena vez–dice Gohan.

La temperatura de la habitación subía cada vez más, a medida que las llamas se expandían por todo el lugar. Los últimos criminales, que le daban pelea fueron derrotados fácilmente por el semisaiyajin, dejando solos a los líderes de la arrasada banda criminal.

– Yo…yo ya sé quién eres…eres uno de esos tipos del Torneo de Cell–el jefe se arrastra hacia las bolsas llenas de su tesoro. Las cuales algunas se estaban quemando por el fuego. Pero el portafolios con los créditos al portador, aún permanece a salvo...a unos pocos metros de las llamas–pero no importa si eres uno de ellos o no… ¡Tao Pai Pai!...acabe con este infeliz.

El hombre mecánico durante ese largo lapso de tiempo, permaneció inmóvil debatiendo interiormente cual sería la mejor manera de escapar sin ser detectado...por el guerrero de dorado cabello.

– ¡Tao Pai Pai! –Le grita– ¿Qué no me oye?...mate a este sujeto… ¡Ahora!

– Ahh…sí…sí…lo que diga.

– Yo te recuerdo–Gohan pronuncia palabra–te conocí antes del Cell Game–sonríe– ¡no eres más que un pobre perdedor!

Por un momento, los hombres se olvidaron de que el lugar ardía en llamas.

– ¡Nadie me llama perdedor! –Grita y extiende su brazo apuntándole a Gohan–yo soy el gran Tao Pai Pai…el asesino más famoso del mundo–su mano se desprende de su brazo y en el se comienza a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía– ¡toma esto!... ¡Súper Dodon Pa! –el ataque salió con gran velocidad, explotando al impactar directamente con el hijo de Goku.

En las calles que se llenaban de bomberos recién llegados y oficiales de policía, vieron como una gran explosión destruyó parte del lado izquierdo del hotel, al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría Trunks y los demás seguían evacuando a los humanos, incluso Vegeta a pesar de considerarlo una pérdida de su tiempo.

Pero dentro del lugar tal y como pasó la primera vez años antes, el ataque no hizo daño alguno al ganador del Juego de Cell.

– ¡No de nuevo!... ¡Noooooooo!

– Ya es hora de que dejes de acusar tantas desgracias–Gohan le apuntó para luego dispararle una ráfaga de ki, que elimina al criminal robótico.

– Ahhhhhhh–escucha un grito detrás de él…era Videl– ¿Qué le hiciste maldito? –cuestiona rabioso.

Yamato que al ver a la chica escondida en una esquina, controlado por la furia sacó una navaja para enterrársela en la espalda, a la hija del ex campeón.

– ¡Maldito bastardo! –Gohan con la paciencia por los suelos, corre a donde está el hombre y sin importarle de que fuera un humano normal, lo arroja violentamente– ¡Videl!... ¡Videl!... ¡Videl! –la toma en sus brazos y siente la sangre, que se escurre por sus dedos–no me dejes…te amo…

– ¡Gohan! –una fuerte y gruesa voz le llama–salgamos de aquí…deprisa.

– Señor Picorro–lo ve flotando en el agujero que hizo el ataque de Tao Pai Pai, sostiene a la joven y sale disparado fuera del lugar.

Mientras tanto el criminal que comenzó todo, se retuerce en el piso que está a punto de colapsar.

– ¡Noooo!...mis millones–por más que lo intenta no puede alcanzar el portafolios que ha empezado a ser consumido por el fuego–mis créditos al portador…

Dentro de su agonía por el dolor físico y la derrota escucha unos pequeños sonidos, al revisar de donde viene...encuentra de qué se trata.

– ¡Maldición!... ¡maldición!... ¡maldición!–el ruido lo producía la cuenta regresiva del detonador de las cargas de C-4, el cual dentro del calor de la batalla se había activado casi un minuto antes–¡Noooooooooooo!

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Las sesenta y cuatro cargas de explosivos detonaron todas al mismo tiempo, las personas en los alrededores quedaron sordas por unos instantes por causa del fuerte estallido. El edificio histórico más importante de la ciudad, el Hotel Vangelis de categoría cinco estrellas, el lugar que alguna vez fue el hogar de Mr. Satán, fue destruido en segundos por una inmensa bola de fuego. Los escombros volaban por todas direcciones...cayendo sobre las unidades de policías, bomberos y ambulancias que acudieron a la emergencia. Esa sin duda alguna, esa fue la noche más movida en la historia de esa ciudad.

* * *

Gohan aterrizó a pocos metros, sin interesarle que estaba rodeado de las patrullas y demás vehículos de rescate, aunque el polvo resultante de la detonación del hotel le daba un camuflaje temporal.

– ¿Eres tú Gohan?

El joven se encuentra de frente con la oficial de policía, que estaba a cargo de la investigación del ataque a Videl.

– Sé que eres tú, Gohan–la mujer se cubría el rostro con una tela por causa del polvo–aunque tu cabello esté de otro color…puedo reconocerte.

Las pupilas del hombre se abrieron de golpe, había olvidado por completo que desde que llegó hacia donde estaba la chica de ojos azules, el permaneció transformado en súper saiyajin…eso quiere decir que Videl fue capaz de mirarlo en ese estado.

Laura se le acerca y mira la sangre, que se escapa de las manos del guerrero.

– Puedes confiar en mí…no diré nada de que estás aquí, pero será mejor que te lleves a Videl para que la curen o morirá–dice–por alguna razón creo que tú puedes ayudarla más eficazmente que en un hospital normal…rápido... ¡vete!

– Gracias–susurró el hijo de Milk, para de inmediato salir volando.

– Gohan, te juro que si hubiera una forma de poder olvidar todo lo que se ahora sobre ti–habla aunque que él ya no estaba–lo haría sin dudar–mira el punto de luz dorada que se pierde en el cielo.

* * *

– Ahí viene–señala Goten.

Gohan pasó a alta velocidad entre ellos sin detenerse, enseguida los demás le persiguieron. No necesitan preguntarle hacia dónde se dirige, con sólo ver la dirección que lleva podían deducir su destino. El templo sagrado de Kamisama.

**Fin Capítulo Once**

Primero que nada, mis agradecimientos para quienes me comentaron el capítulo anterior.

A Natheril, Lilia. Takarai, muchas gracias.

El siguiente será el último capítulo de Vangelis. Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	12. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 12**

Entretanto que en Orange Star City todo era caos y confusión, a varios kilómetros de distancia en el cielo, un grupo de individuos volaban a gran velocidad.

– ¿Alguien sabe quién es la mujer que lleva Gohan?–pregunta Picorro, siguiendo la estela dorada que produce su ex alumno.

– Es su amiga y paciente–le responde Trunks–se llama Videl.

– Umm entiendo.

– ¡Maldición!...me levanté a estas horas de la madrugada para nada–gruñe el príncipe–más le vale al hijo de Kakarotto, explicar que demonios pasó.

– Puedo sentir el ki de Krilin–les comunica Goten–está cerca.

Tal como lo dijo el segundo hijo de Goku, el hombre sin nariz apareció de entre las nubes claramente agotado.

– ¡Oigan! –Gritó Krilin al verlos– ¿Qué pasó con Gohan?... ¿acaso hay un nuevo enemigo?

Los hombres volaban juntos en formación.

– No–le dice Vegeta.

– ¿Entonces?

– Aún no sabemos nada–habla Trunks–debemos esperar para saber que pasó.

Mientras tanto Gohan aceleraba a fondo, la energía vital de Videl disminuía a cada segundo. En la Tierra no existía ni un sólo hospital que pudiera sanarla…en todo el planeta sólo había una persona que podía ayudarla.

– _Dende…Dende… ¿me escuchas?_–intenta hablarle telepáticamente–_por favor responde…_

– _Aquí estoy Gohan_–le responde–_tranquilo yo ayudaré a la chica, sólo date prisa._

– _Gracias amigo_–sonríe.

Y con eso continuó volando hasta que divisó, en el cielo al templo sagrado.

* * *

El teléfono sonaba ruidosamente, hasta que fue contestado.

– Diga.

– ¡Bulma…Bulma!–grita al otro lado de la línea, Milk.

– Milk… ¿Qué pasa? –le respondió la mujer de pelo azul.

– ¡Gracias a Dios, contestaste!–dice la viuda Son–Trunks y Goten se fueron volando hace mucho…me dijeron que algo pasaba con Gohan–habló angustiada.

– Vegeta me dijo algo parecido…pero yo tampoco sé qué sucede.

– ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

– Pues yo tampoco sé–se levanta de su cama.

– Tengo miedo de que mi Gohan pelee…y que muera.

– ¡Calma Milk!... ¡calma! –Dijo Bulma–Vegeta y los demás están con él, Gohan no está solo…

– Pero estoy tan angustiada–habló.

– Milk tranquila–comienza a buscar ropa de su armario–espérame en tu casa, iré por ti para buscar a los muchachos…

– Sí de acuerdo, aquí te espero…pero ven rápido.

– Está bien, adiós–cuelga.

De inmediato de un estuche de cápsulas en su mesa de noche, saca una cápsula avión. Al salir al jardín, activa el artefacto de alta tecnología para luego partir en medio de la noche.

* * *

Gohan aún transformado en súper saiyajin nivel dos, aterrizó en el templo sagrado para luego salir corriendo hacia el interior del mismo.

– ¡Dende!... ¡Dende!... ¡Dende! –grita y su voz hace eco dentro del edificio flotante.

– ¡Gohan! –el hombre verde le llama–rápido, ponla en el suelo.

El ganador del Cell Game, coloca a la mujer que sangra en el piso, para que Kamisama se encargue de su curación.

– Puedo sentir que su cuerpo, presenta muchas lesiones–dice el namek–y no sólo la puñalada en la espalda.

– ¿Puedes curarla?

– Sí–dice mientras trabaja, el hombrecillo verde usando sus poderes de sanación, poco a poco comienza a tratar las múltiples lesiones que percibe en la mujer, en cuestión de unos segundos había terminado.

– ¿Ya está mejor Kamisama? –le pregunta Mr. Popo.

– Sí…ya la he curado de todos sus padecimientos–explica–aún así permanece dormida…Mr. Popo llévela a una habitación.

Su asistente asintió, tomando en sus brazos a la chica de ojos azules.

– ¡Gohan! –Picorro gritó al llegar junto con sus acompañantes– ¿te encuentras bien?

Él le dice que sí con la cabeza.

– ¡Oye tú grandísimo idiota! –Vegeta le grita tomándolo del cuello de la camisa– ¿Qué demonios pasó?... ¡Habla!

– Vegeta tranquilízate–le dialoga Krilin.

– ¡Cállate insecto! –Le grita–por la culpa de este sujeto me levanté muy temprano, y por lo menos quiero saber porqué.

– Eso no podría responderlo con detalles–dice el primogénito de Goku zafándose del agarre del príncipe–cuando llegué a donde estaba Videl, la tenían secuestrada un gran grupo de hombres armados.

– ¿Y qué querían con ella? –le pregunta Trunks.

– Eso no lo sé…aunque me sorprendí un poco, al encontrarme a un viejo conocido.

– ¿Viejo conocido?

– Sí Goten, me encontré a Tao Pai Pai trabajando con ellos.

– Tao Pai Pai–el esposo de número Dieciocho habla–claro, ya lo recordé…era un asesino que peleó con Goku hace años, cuando era niño–cuenta–aunque lo venció sin problemas.

– Pues parece que derrotar a ese tipo, se hizo una tradición familiar–sonríe.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó su hermano menor.

– Unos días antes del Torneo de Cell–les explica a sus acompañantes–me encontré con él y terminamos teniendo una pequeña pelea, al final él escapó…sin embargo, hoy lo volví a ver pero esta vez acabé con él.

– ¿Y te sientes orgulloso por haber acabado a ese pobre diablo, con bajo poder de pelea? –le dice Vegeta burlescamente.

– Claro que no Vegeta–le contesta seriamente–pero ya estoy más tranquilo–suspira–Dende pudo curar las heridas de Videl, sólo hay que esperar a que despierte–vuelve a suspirar.

– Vaya…se nota que esa chica llamada Videl–Krilin pronuncia palabra–te tiene muy angustiado–le pega unos cuantos codazos en las costillas pícaramente.

– Bueno…yo…ella…es que–balbucea apenado– ¡eso no te incumbe!

Sonríe– ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso?... ¿por qué no me contaste antes que tenías novia?...bien escondido que lo tenías–continúa molestándolo.

– Y no es cualquier chica Krilin–Goten se le une–es muy hermosa… ¿verdad Trunks?

Asiente con la cabeza–Los dos hacen linda pareja–ríe.

Los guerreros siguieron haciendo bromas, hacia el hijo de Milk por un tiempo más.

– ¡Cállense! –Les grita el esposo de la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula–efectivamente, sólo vine aquí a perder mi tiempo…yo me largo–emprende el vuelo alejándose.

– Yo también quisiera un poco más de seriedad–el ex maestro de Gohan habla–no sé que tengas que ver con esa mujer, pero eso es asunto tuyo…así que si no hay una emergencia, yo me retiro.

Picorro caminó hacia el templo, dejando a los otros hombres solos.

– Bueno–dice el marido de la androide Dieciocho–me alegra saber que por lo menos el mundo no está en problemas–bosteza–será mejor que me vaya a casa, Dieciocho debe estar preocupada–comienza a flotar–regresaré cuando haya luz del sol, para ver cómo siguieron las cosas.

– Sí, gracias por venir Krilin–le expresa Gohan–lamento la gran confusión.

– No te preocupes…además quiero conocer a tu novia–le dice en son de broma–adiós–sale volando.

El trío restante comienza a ingresar, al santuario volador.

– Hermano y dime… ¿Cómo te fue en la cena?

– Goten, no es el momento adecuado para hablar de algo así.

– ¡Vamos Gohan! –Pronuncia Trunks–ella está bien…no hay ningún peligro…por lo menos dinos si le dijiste que la quieres.

– Bueno sí…se lo dije.

– ¡Se lo dijiste!... ¡bien por ti! –Le felicitan los muchachos– ¿Y qué dijo ella cuando te le declaraste?

– Pues–sonríe–no le di tiempo de responder porque…la besé–su sonrisa se hace más grande.

– Sí, eso lo vimos…–Trunks le tapa la boca a su amigo.

– ¡Qué lo vieron!... ¿me estaban espiando? –se molesta.

– No…no…no…no Gohan–su hermano menor se defiende–para nada…lo que quería decir es que–balbucea–que se venía venir, esa reacción de tú parte…¿me entiendes?

– Ahh sí, ya comprendo.

Goten y Trunks resoplan tranquilos.

"_Casi nos descubre_"–piensan.

– Hermano… ¿por qué pones ese semblante de angustiado?...pensé que Videl no corría peligro.

– No me preocupan sus heridas–le responde–lo que me mantiene preocupado es qué le voy a decir, cuando despierte y tenga que confrontarla.

Llegan a la cocina del templo donde el asistente de Dende, prepara té para los demás.

– Tengo miedo de que me rechace, cuando sepa lo que soy en verdad–se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina–no sé cómo explicarle que no soy un humano en mi totalidad…no quiero que me vea como un fenómeno.

– Pero Gohan…no pienses así–dice el chico de cabello lila–todo saldrá bien.

Goten asiente apoyando el comentario anterior, mientras se sienta.

– Ustedes no entienden…toda mi vida he vivido rodeado de personas que no se asustan o asombran por mis poderes… ¿comprenden?–les dice–ahora no sé, cómo explicarle mis habilidades a ella que nunca ha visto, cosa parecida.

Mr. Popo comienza a repartir, vasos llenos de té caliente.

– Cuando iba a la preparatoria y luego a la universidad, como no tenía automóvil debía volar de ida y vuelta…pero siempre me escondía en callejones para que nadie me viera–relata–en aquel entonces era más fácil pasar desapercibido entre la multitud, por la ayuda indirecta de Mr. Satán.

– ¿Y cómo te ayudó?

– Muy simple–afirma y toma un trago de té–las personas creían que todo lo que se puede hacer con el ki, eran trucos baratos…caprichos de percepción–dice–así que, si accidentalmente me veían volar…pensarían que era un truco y no algo real.

Goten ingiere su bebida.

– Pero cuando la verdad del Cell Game salió a la luz pública, toda mi vida se complicó…sin mencionar la tontería que hice hoy.

– ¿Tontería?

– Cuando me enteré que Videl estaba en problemas–habla–para llegar más rápido me transformé en súper saiyajin en medio de mucha gente, y al rato unos aviones militares me persiguieron por unos minutos…sin mencionar lo peor de la noche.

Todos le miran con atención.

– Al sacarla del hotel, olvidé por completo que aún estaba transformado y ella…me vio.

– Ahh sí, entiendo pero aún así no hay problema–le dice su hermano menor.

– ¡No hay problema!...no ves que compliqué las cosas…haber Goten y Trunks respóndanme una cosa… ¿le han dicho algo sobre sus poderes a las chicas con las que han salido?

Los jóvenes no responden pero al tiempo, el heredero de la empresa más grande del mundo habla.

– No Gohan…nunca les hemos hablado sobre eso.

Asiente– ¿Ahora ven cuál es el problema?

– Sí–dice Goten–sabes hermano, hay algo que me parece irónico.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– No te parece curioso, que la persona que derrotó a Cell–explica–se terminó enamorando de la hija del hombre, que le robó el crédito por esa victoria.

Suspira–Esa es la dulce ironía hermanito…la dulce ironía–sonríe ligeramente.

* * *

Mientras tanto el avión pilotado por Bulma, aterriza en el templo.

– ¡Vegeta! –Grita– ¡Vegeta!... ¿estás aquí?... ¡Trunks!

– ¡Gohan!... ¡Goten! –Milk les llama– ¿estás segura que vinieron aquí?

– Ya te dije que sí–le responde la mujer de pelo azul–el radar de poder del avión los detectó aquí…pero la señal se desvaneció.

– Entonces será mejor que entremos a ver.

Las esposas de los dos acérrimos rivales ingresan al templo sagrado de Kamisama, recorren los corredores internos del edificio flotante, mientras gritan los nombres de sus hijos.

– Gohan, Goten y Trunks–les dice Mr. Popo–sus mamás los llaman.

– ¡Qué! –Vociferan los tres–mamá está aquí–dicen al unísono.

– Sí.

Los descendientes de los más grandes guerreros saiyajin, se levantan de sus asientos en busca de sus progenitoras.

– ¡Goten!... ¡Gohan!

– ¡Trunks!... ¡Vegeta!

Continúan caminando hasta que…

– Mamá, aquí estoy–Goten corre por el pasillo donde se encuentra con su madre.

– Goten–lo abraza– ¿Dónde está tú hermano?

– Aquí mamá.

– ¡Gohan! –Se mueve hacia él– ¿qué te pasó?... ¿por qué estás cubierto de sangre?

– ¿Sangre?

El médico se miró a sí mismo, descubriendo que su traje de etiqueta estaba roído y lleno de sangre seca. Aunque esa sustancia vital no era de él, sino que le pertenecía a Videl quien se desangraba mientras era llevada por él.

– No te preocupes mamá–le dialogó–no es mía.

– ¿Dónde está Vegeta? –pregunta Bulma.

– Mi papá se fue hace rato–le responde el amigo de Goten.

– Sólo eso me faltaba con ese hombre…se va sin despedirse y resulta que lo busco, para no encontrarlo–suspira molesta–y bueno… ¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto que se tenían ustedes?

Gohan le explicó a las mujeres lo sucedido, que de un momento a otro luego de dejar a Videl de regreso en su departamento. Notó que unas patrullas que se dirigían a la casa de esta, al seguirlas encontró a una amiga suya gravemente herida y también se percató que la chica de ojos azules fue secuestrada por mafiosos, cuyos motivos le son desconocidos. Así que fue a su rescate, provocando inevitablemente un gran caos en la cuidad.

– ¿Tuviste una cita con esa muchacha? –su madre le pregunta incrédula.

– Bueno…sí.

– ¿Cómo se llama?... ¿dónde la conociste?... ¿cuántos años tiene?... ¿dónde vive?... ¿es de buena familia? –le cuestiona en sucesión rápida.

– Ya te dije que se llama Videl–responde–nos conocimos en la preparatoria, tiene veintisiete años…vive con una amiga–dice–y es…es…es la hija de Mr. Satán.

– Dijiste la hija de Mr. Satán–Bulma le dijo.

– Esa no era la muchacha que cayó de un barranco–Milk declara–y que era compañera tuya.

Asiente–Es ella.

– ¿Cuándo salió del coma?

– Milk… ¿qué acaso no ves las noticias?...regresó al mundo consciente hace unas semanas, lo que no sabía era que...fuera paciente tuya.

– No me gusta ver los noticieros–dice la viuda Son– ¿Y dónde está ella?

– Mr. Popo la llevó a una habitación–Goten le contesta–está dormida.

* * *

Lo último que recordaba, era que estaba en su antiguo hogar como prisionera, luego Gohan llegó y la sacó de allí, para después perder el conocimiento. Ahora al despertar se hallaba en un lugar que nunca había estado, el cielo tenía un extraño color rosado. El aire olía a rosas y muchas mariposas de todos los colores, volaban alrededor suyo.

Comenzó a marchar en el camino de ladrillos blancos, el horizonte no era visible…parecía que ese sitio no tenía fin. Aún así Videl en lugar de estar asustada, sentía una peculiar paz interior que nunca había experimentado antes.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –la chica de cabello negro camina en lo que parece un jardín infinito– ¿qué son esas cosas?

El lugar además de pintoresco era de lo más extravagante, unas pequeñas nubes de color blanco iban y venían en todas direcciones. Algunas parecían tener un día de campo, mientras otras parecían jugar a las escondidas. Pero sin duda se veían felices.

– ¿Estaré soñando?

Siguió andando por el camino hasta que frente a ella, una de esas nubes se le acercaba cada vez más. La nube comenzó a cambiar lentamente de forma, tomando un aspecto más humano a medida que avanzaba. Videl fue capaz de distinguir una silueta de una mujer, en la formación nubosa.

– Hola–la criatura extraña le habla con una voz que no había escuchado en años.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Has crecido mucho cariño–pronuncia–soy yo mamá.

Al estar frente a frente, la nube completó su metamorfosis…revelando su verdadera identidad. Susan Marie de Satán.

– ¡Mamá! –comienza a llorar ligeramente.

– Sí amor, soy yo–sonríe la mujer.

Videl por instinto se abalanza sobre ella abrazándola, apretándola fuertemente.

– Te extrañé tanto, mamá–levanta la mirada viéndola directo al rostro.

– Yo también te eché de menos, Videl–le acaricia el rostro.

– Pero…pero… ¿pero cómo es posible esto?...tú estás…

– Muerta–le interrumpe–sí, lo estoy–la ex justiciera examina con detalle a la imagen de su madre y se percata que esta, posee sobre su cabeza una aureola de color amarillo además de que sus piernas han desaparecido, por lo que su madre flota en el aire.

– ¿Qué sitio es este? –voltea su vista a su alrededor.

– Es el paraíso, hija–le habla–es el lugar donde vienen a descansar en paz los muertos.

– ¡El paraíso! –gritó.

– Sí cariño–gira la cabeza hacia atrás y ve a otra nube acercarse–hija hay otra persona que quiere hablar contigo.

– ¿Quién?

– Mira–le señala con el dedo a la esponjosa nube que a cada instante, va tomando forma humana pero esta vez es una silueta masculina.

– ¡Papá!

– Hola mi amor–le sonríe el ex campeón fallecido.

– ¡No puede ser!...si estoy en el cielo con ustedes, eso significa que yo he…

– Fallecido–su padre le quita las palabras de la boca–no Videl…no estás muerta–dice mientras le acaricia el cabello.

– Entonces... ¿cómo es posible que esté aquí?

– Cariño–Susan le dice–a tu padre y a mí, se nos concedió un pequeño permiso para hablar contigo…por eso estás aquí.

– Videl yo–su padre habla–quiero pedirte perdón…por mi avaricia casi acabas muerta…discúlpame.

– ¿Ustedes vieron lo que pasó esta noche?

Asiente su mamá–Todos estos años te hemos observado…mirándote día tras día…nunca has estado sola.

– Videl perdóname, te lo suplico–la abraza con fuerza.

– Papá…yo ya te había perdonado cuando…

– Visitaste mi tumba…lo sé, te escuché en todo momento–dijo–aún así me gustaría oírte personalmente.

– Sí–comienza a llorar de nuevo–sí papá.

El hombre de peinado afro, besa en la frente a su única hija. Susan rápidamente recuerda algo importante, que debe saber su hija.

– Videl me alegra poder decirte que aquel desgraciado que quiso abusar de ti…fue condenado al infierno junto con sus amigos, por toda la eternidad.

– ¿Shapner?

Sus padres arrugan molestos sus rostros, antes la mención de ese nombre–Si hija, ahora olvídate de él para siempre…nunca más te volverá a molestar.

Asiente tranquila–Papá, no te enojes pero…después de todo lo que hiciste… ¿Cómo lograste que te enviaran al cielo?

Ríe antes de contestar–después de que fui asesinado, llegué a este mundo… me juzgaron por todas la malas acciones que cometí en vida–narra–y mi sentencia sería pasar una eternidad en el infierno pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Cuando iban a ejecutar el veredicto...un hombre apareció para ayudarme, el alegó diciendo que sin mí pequeña ayuda en el Torneo de Cell…en el que arrojé la cabeza de un robot a su hijo, en el momento justo–cuenta–si no lo hubiera hecho, ese pequeño no hubiera alcanzado los poderes suficientes para acabar con Cell.

– Así fue como tu padre fue perdonado y enviado al paraíso junto conmigo–abraza a su esposo–desde entonces nos hicimos amigos de aquel hombre misterioso, quien también nos ayudó para poder tener esta plática contigo.

– ¿Y quién es ese amigo del que tanto hablan?

– Míralo–lo señala Susan–él está allá.

Videl mira hacia donde le indican, a lo lejos recostado en un árbol estaba un hombre de alborotado cabello, vestido con ropa de color rojo y azul. Él a la distancia saludó a la familia Satán con la mano, antes de irse volando.

– Gracias a su ayuda, tu madre y yo estamos juntos de nuevo–sonríe.

– Pero si él es…es…

De repente, Videl comienza lentamente a desvanecerse frente a sus padres.

– El tiempo se está agotando–dice la esposa de Mr. Satán–estás regresando al mundo de los vivos.

– ¡No quiero irme!...quiero estar con ustedes–intenta abrazarlos de nuevo, pero los atraviesa.

– No cariño…tú no perteneces a este mundo, debes regresar al reino de los vivos…donde correspondes.

– Cuando llegue el momento de tu muerte...te recibiremos, pero hasta entonces…tienes muchas cosas porqué vivir.

– Los extrañaré mucho–se desvanece cada vez más.

– Hija, siempre estaremos contigo–su padre le dice, mirando a las dos mujeres que más ama. Su esposa e hija eran como dos gotas de agua…idénticas. Hermosos ojos azules, largo cabello negro y piel blanca y suave–te amamos hija.

– Yo también…–se hizo completamente traslúcida…se ha ido.

Con la conversación termina, las almas de los padres de la chica de cabello negro, retoman una vez más su forma de nube. Y con esto permanecerán juntos en el otro mundo.

* * *

El día había llegado, la luz del sol entraba en cada rincón del templo que desafía la gravedad. Por lo agitada que fue la noche, todos decidieron pasar lo que quedaba de horas nocturnas dentro de la casa de Kamisama.

– ¡Oigan despierten!... ¡despierten! –Les grita al verlos dormir en una sola habitación–soy yo Krilin, ya regresé…

Pero el hombre sin nariz no estaba solo, los demás guerreros se hicieron presentes al lugar, número Dieciocho, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y su inseparable compañero, el maestro Karin con Yajirobe y sin mencionar al anciano del maestro Roshi y sus demás amigos. Todos se reunieron en el templo.

– ¡Trunks!... ¡Bulma!...levántense de una vez–gritó el príncipe saiyajin.

– Ahh… ¿qué pasa? –Goten se despertó de golpe–muchachos… ¿Cuándo llegaron?

– Hace ya unos minutos–le response el maestro Roshi–será mejor que despiertes a tú hermano…hay algo de suma importancia que debe saber–dijo serio.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Se pone de pie el segundo hijo de Goku– ¿es algo malo?

– Cuando todos estén levantados, llévalos a la sala principal–le responde Yamcha–ahí les explicaremos todo.

Goten asintió y procedió a despertar a los demás, primero a su madre y luego a su hermano. Así sucesivamente con todos. En cuestión de minutos, caminaban en grupo hacia el lugar…que el antiguo bandido del desierto les indicó.

Gohan se había cambiado de ropa antes de dormir, ya que la suya estaba arruinada. También mientras lo hacía, tuvo su primera plática con su madre sobre Videl.

– _Gohan…debemos hablar_–su madre en tono juicioso le dice.

– _¿Sobre qué mamá?_ –le pregunta al mismo tiempo que se cambia los pantalones.

– _Quiero que me digas qué hay entre esa muchacha y tu_–le dijo–_además me gustaría conocerla._

– _Bueno, algo formal entre nosotros…aún no_–comenta–_aunque ya tuvimos nuestra primera cita_–le responde poniéndose otros pantalones, que Mr. Popo le había conseguido.

– _¿Cita?...una cita… ¿tú sientes algo por esa muchacha?_

– _Pues…sí_–le dice algo nervioso como suele ser–_yo…yo…yo siento amor por ella._

– _Ahh entiendo_–se sienta en una silla y silenciosamente comienza a llorar.

– _Mamá… ¿Qué te pasa?_ –le arrodilla frente a su madre preocupado al verla así.

– _Me siento tan vieja_–solloza–_ya mi muchacho encontró a una mujer para compartir su vida_–continúa llorando, no triste sino feliz.

– _Mamá_–dice y se amarra sus zapatos.

– _Tengo que ir a casa a buscar mi viejo vestido de novia_–se pone de pie sorpresivamente– ¿_seremos de la misma talla?_

– _¡Vestido de novia!_–grita–_mamá, aún ni siquiera tenemos algo formal…y tú ya quieres casarnos._

– _¡No hay que perder tiempo!_ –Dice con su tono de voz autoritario–_yo me encargaré de entrenarla para que sea la esposa perfecta para mi niño._

"_Sólo esto me faltaba_"–pensó Gohan.

– _Es más…voy a verla ahora mismo_–decidida como siempre ha sido, camina hacia el cuarto donde está Videl pero Gohan la detiene.

– _Mamá…ella está dormida recuerdas_–le dijo–_de todas maneras yo ya tenía pensado llevarla a la casa para la conocieras_–se termina de ponerse una camisa limpia.

– _Ahh entiendo._

Se acerca a su madre y le coloca sus manos en los hombros de ella–_Mamá...prométeme que cuando hables con ella, no serás grosera…por favor._

– _¡Qué no sea grosera!_ –grita.

– _Lo ves…por eso lo digo_–una gran gota de sudor rueda por su cabeza–_en ocasiones tu carácter…bueno es, demasiado fuerte…_

– _¿Estás diciendo que soy una maleducada?_

– _No…no…no, para nada._

– _Umm_–alza una ceja–_está bien…lo que tu digas, sólo espero que cuando formalicen vivan juntos como una pareja decente, y así ya no viva con su amiga._

– _Sí mamá_–de un momento a otro sus ojos se abren como platos–_un momento_…_ ¿amiga?... ¡Ireza! _–Dice– _¡me olvidé de ella!_

Gohan sin hacer caso a los gritos de su madre, corre por los pasillos del templo hasta que se encuentra a Dende, sin avisarle lo toma por un brazo y juntos salen volando. El pobre de Kamisama entendió todo, cuando su viejo amigo lo llevó al hospital de Orange Star City. Más exactamente a la habitación donde la rubia alegre de Ireza reposaba, allí el namek con sus poderes curativos le devolvió la salud. Una vez terminada su misión…sigilosamente como entraron, salen del lugar sin ser vistos.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, se ven concluidos cuando llega junto con los demás presentes, al sitio que Yamcha les pidió. Ten Shin Han y Krilin terminaban de instalar un viejo televisor, curiosamente era aquel aparato con el que años antes Picorro y Dende, vieron el anuncio del Torneo de Cell.

– ¿Para qué el televisor? –dice Gohan señalándolo.

Todos lo miran seriamente.

– Gohan–Yamcha le habla–tu cara salió en todos los periódicos esta mañana y…

– Están hablando de ti en cada noticiero del mundo.

– ¿Qué?... ¿por qué?

– Ya saben la verdad muchacho–el maestro Roshi comenta–el mundo entero, ya sabe que fuiste tú quien le ganó a Cell…

El hijo de Goku está que no lo cree. Sus amigos y familiares conociendo que Gohan nunca quiso que eso se supiera...guardan silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el televisor rompe con la incómoda escena.

– _A continuación nuestro Rey dará unas palabras_–dicen en un noticiero.

– _Mis muy estimados habitantes del mundo_–el Rey de la Tierra, habla en la televisión–_como muchos habrán leído en los periódicos y visto en los noticieros, durante la noche de ayer en la cuidad de Orange Star City…el misterioso guerrero que peleó con Cell, el guerrero dorado…como es conocido popularmente_–dice–_apareció de improviso frente a un grupo de policías, me imagino que muchos ya vieron el pequeño vídeo que grabó el momento_–Gohan cierra los ojos recordando lo que pasó–_minutos después, un escuadrón de aviones F-16 de nuestra fuerza aérea lo interceptó mientras volaba, durante mucho tiempo la identidad de nuestro salvador fue todo un misterio, hasta esta noche…una noche que pasará a la historia._

Milk preocupada, abraza por la espalda a su hijo.

– _Hace unos días mientras la policía de esa cuidad, realizaba una investigación judicial_–explica–_accidentalmente investigaron_ _a esta persona, cuando el cambió de apariencia…ya todos lo conocían perfectamente_–dijo–_y así fue como obtuvimos su verdadero nombre…_

Todos los habitantes del planeta, veían atentos la transmisión televisiva en cualquier lugar en el que estén, su trabajo, hogares, cafeterías, escuelas, etc. Aunque algunos ya conocían el nombre, por haberlo leído en los diarios locales.

– _Son Gohan…ese es el nombre del único y verdadero ganador del Cell Game_–en la pantalla de la máquina, sale una foto de él–_esta imagen pertenece a los registros del hospital donde laboraba como médico, el cual amablemente ha facilitado su_ _fotografí_a–habla–_Gohan si estás viendo esto, en este momento…queremos que salgas, deseamos poder agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros, tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte_–Gohan sólo niega con la cabeza mirando al aparato– _¿cómo haces todo lo que puedes hacer?... ¿de dónde vienes?...por favor, no te ocultes más… _

El mensaje del gobierno termina y con eso, regresa el noticiero matutino.

– _Bueno, ya lo vieron_–el periodista dice–_Son Gohan es la persona más buscada del mundo, todas las unidades militares y policías del planeta lo buscan y no se detendrán hasta hallarlo_–dice–_pasando a otras noticias, la antigua mansión del fallecido Mr. Satán…el famoso Hotel Vangelis fue literalmente demolido la noche de ayer_–se presentan imágenes del voraz incendio que consumió al edificio por unos minutos, luego en el vídeo se puede apreciar la fuerte explosión que destruyó la edificación–_las razones de la tremenda destrucción aún están en investigación, las autoridades policíacas encontraron más de cincuenta cadáveres carbonizados, mientras inspeccionaban la escena_–muestran cuando la policía sacaba en bolsas cerradas los cuerpos–_según testigos, los cuerpos hallados pertenecen a los empleados del hotel, lo que hace suponer que fueron asesinados antes de la explosión…dentro de los múltiples restos humanos, se halló un cuerpo que extraoficialmente pertenecería al mafioso Yamato Misuke, como recordarán a este se le había dado por muerto, luego de un intento de captura años atrás_–narra–_aún así…esta teoría no ha sido confirmada aún y…_–Goten viendo que los demás han dejado de ver el aparato, decide apagarlo.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora hijo? –le pregunta Milk.

– No sé mamá…no sé–le responde Gohan mientras se frota el rostro con las manos–ya no puedo irme a mi casa porque es probable que me esperen allí, y tampoco a la montaña Paoz…deben de estarme buscando ahí también.

– Sí quieres puedes esconderte aquí Gohan–le dice Dende–los humanos no conocen la existencia de este lugar.

– ¡Esconderme!... ¡esconderme! –Grita– ¿Por qué tengo que ocultarme?...no soy ningún fugitivo, como para estarme escondiendo–habla–tantos años de paz, arruinados…

Todos intentan darle ánimo al chico, pero no parecen lograrlo.

* * *

Videl despertó después de esa extraña visión, la habitación está muy iluminada…por lo que la luz le molestó la vista por unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la luminosidad. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus ojos azules empezaron a escudriñar el entorno que le rodeaba. El cuarto donde estaba tenía una decoración muy sencilla pero ordenada, muebles de madera y unos cuantos floreros sobre ellos.

De inmediato se agachó para ponerse los zapatos, al hacerlo se levantó y caminó a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de girar la cerradura, algo la hizo detenerse.

– ¡No puede ser! –Dijo al verse de pie– ¡puedo caminar!... ¡puedo caminar! –emocionada dio un gran salto, para caer después firmemente sobre sus pies.

Tal como lo había dicho Dende horas atrás, al curarla de la puñalada…detectó las otras lesiones que la chica de ojos azules tenía, curándolas todas. Incluyendo sus piernas, cadera y garganta. Dejando a Videl como nueva.

De la felicidad absoluta, pasó a la desconfianza total.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

Abrió la puerta lentamente, asomando su cabeza con cuidado de no ser vista. Salió al corredor para explorarlo, al llegar a una esquina escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Se quedó paralizada, esperando a que la persona apareciera delante de ella.

– Hola, veo que estás mejor–al contrario de lo que Videl pensaba, la persona apareció detrás de ella.

– ¿Quién es? –Giró para ver– ¡pero qué demonios! –gritó asombrada al ver que la persona que le conversó, era verde y con antenas en la cabeza.

Sonríe–Tranquila, soy amigo de Gohan y…–no pudo continuar debido a que la hija de Mr. Satán se le abalanzó para golpearlo.

– ¡Muere demonio muere! –la chica creyendo que era una criatura infernal, no dejó de golpearlo.

– ¡No espera!...ahhhh… ¡eso duele!... ¡en la cara no!... ¡en la cara no!...ahhhh.

Sin piedad continuó dándole puñetazos, hasta que alguien la tomó por la espalda.

– ¡Calma Videl! –Gohan la retiene–él es un amigo… ¡tranquila! –Dice–lo siento mucho Dende.

– No te preocupes–le dijo aún en el suelo–es normal esa reacción, es la primera vez que ve a alguien verde.

Ella se voltea– ¡Gohan!

Le sonríe–Hola Videl–la suelta– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Bien, mucho mejor.

– Me alegra.

La mujer cambió su expresión facial, de incertidumbre a uno de seriedad.

– Tú y yo…tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Gohan tragó saliva y asintió–Sí, vamos a otra parte.

El primer saiyajin en alcanzar el nivel de súper saiyajin dos, la guía por el templo hasta llegar a la gran área exterior.

– ¿Qué te gustaría saber primero?

– Todo–dice–quiero que me expliques todo Gohan o mejor dicho…guerrero dorado.

– Bueno–suspira–veo que ya sabes esa parte.

– Sí–se voltea para verlo cara a cara– ¿cómo es posible que cambie el color de tu cabello?

– Ahhh…bueno eso puedo hacerlo porque yo…no soy un humano totalmente.

– ¿Qué no eres humano?

Asiente–Soy sólo la mitad, se puede decir que soy un híbrido–dice–mitad humano y mitad saiyajin.

– ¿Saiyajin? –pronuncia confundida.

– Antes de explicarte todo, te pido que por favor abras tu mente–le dice–muchas cosas que voy a decir, te pueden sonar…irreales.

La chica dice que sí con la cabeza y le escuchó atentamente. Gohan le explicó rápidamente sobre su origen, que su madre es humana y su padre un extraterrestre, de una casi extinta especie de guerreros llamados saiyajin. Al principio, Videl creyó que Gohan se había tomado una gran cantidad de licor para contarle semejante historia, pero al recordar como la rescató y todo lo que le vio hacer…era más que obvio que por más increíble que sonara, todo era verdad.

– Lo que tú llamas guerrero dorado–continúa hablando–nosotros lo llamamos…súper saiyajin.

– Comprendo.

Él sentía que se le cerraba la garganta, con lo que iba a decir–Hay otra cosa que debes saber…fui yo él…

– El niño pequeño que peleó en el Torneo de Cell–le interrumpe–eras tú…tú le ganaste a Cell.

Sus ojos se abren– ¿Ya lo sabías?

Sonríe triunfante–Por supuesto, yo sola lo descubrí…comparé una foto tuya con un vídeo de la pelea que yo tenía–le dijo–así fue como lo supe, pensaba decírtelo después de la cena de ayer…pero tu, no me dejaste.

– Ohh ya veo–agacha la cabeza–espero que no me veas como un…

– ¿Cómo un qué? –alza una ceja.

– Como un fenómeno–susurra.

– ¿Y por qué tendría que pensar eso? –Le dice–eres el mismo Gohan que conocí en la escuela, el mismo que fue mi doctor por unos días, el mismo que me invitó a salir…el mismo que me besó anoche–se sonroja ligeramente y sonríe–no Gohan, para mí no eres ningún fenómeno…

La cara del chico, se ilumina alegre…

– Además, me salvaste la vida en dos ocasiones.

– ¿Dos ocasiones?

– Sí, una fue anoche–habla–la otra cuando era niña y le ganaste a ese monstruo…por lo que me parece que mereces un premio por lo que hiciste–se le acerca y lo abraza.

– No Videl–le conversa–yo no quiero fama ni gloria, soy feliz como soy…con un trabajo, casa propia, mi familia y amigos–dice–y contigo, claro–sonríe avergonzado devolviéndole el abrazo–si hubiera querido premios, los habría reclamado después de aquella pelea.

– ¿Y yo cuándo dije algo sobre fama o gloria? –sonríe por lo que piensa hacer–yo Videl Satán en nombre de todos los habitantes de la Tierra, le entrego su premio por haber salvado al mundo–y con eso dicho, lo besó.

Gohan no se esperaba tal reacción de la chica, la cual era única para él. Rápidamente pasó de enojada a estar más tranquila. Definitivamente Videl no era como las demás chicas. Sin perder tiempo le regresó el gesto. Lo que los dos no sabían era que los demás en el templo, los habían estado espiando todo el tiempo, ocultos en los pilares del templo. Su perfecto camuflaje se arruinó debido a que…

– ¡Oh por Dios!... ¡mi niño ya es un hombre! –Milk gritó a todo pulmón–voy hacer abuela…por fin tendré nietos.

Todos suspiraron, su ubicación fue revelada.

– Te dije que diría algo como eso–le susurró Goten a Trunks.

Mientras tanto por causa del grito, los dos se separaron un poco incómodos. Pero Gohan tomó valor para hablar, sin importarle ser escuchado por los demás.

– Videl, ya te lo había dicho antes…te amo–habla en voz baja– ¿me dejas ser más que un amigo para ti?

– Bueno, creo que podemos intentarlo–le responde mirándolo–pero sólo con una condición…

Gohan sólo la escucha atento.

– Sólo, si me dejas ser más que una amiga para ti.

Él sólo le dice que sí y vuelve a besarla.

– ¡Oh por Dios! –Milk otra vez– ¿dónde hay una cámara fotográfica cuando se necesita?

Trunks se acerca a la señora Son, junto con su amigo.

– Señora, nosotros tenemos algo que le gustaría ver.

– Sí mamá–saca la cámara que utilizaron, para espiar la cena la noche anterior–mira esta foto que tenemos–le da la cámara.

La viuda Son siente que sus ojos se saldrán de sus órbitas, al ver la imagen en la pantalla digital del aparato.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhh! –Grita–esta foto va directo al álbum familiar…tengo que sacar varias copias para regalárselas a todos.

"_¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?_"–piensa Gohan, cuando oye a su madre a lo lejos.

* * *

Ya era más del mediodía, y aún permanecían en el templo. No había otro lugar seguro para Gohan, sin perder tiempo Milk tuvo su primera plática con su "nuera". Para suerte del médico no hubo grandes dificultades, sólo que tuvieron que soportar las locas ideas de la esposa de Goku…las cuales consistían en casar a la pareja la más pronto posible. Videl y Gohan sólo querían tener una vida normal, con una relación que dure algunos años antes de pensar en matrimonio. Por su parte el primogénito Son más feliz no podría estar, la mujer que quería le confesó que le amaba, con tal satisfacción olvidó por completo, que en todo el mundo lo buscaban.

– Tiene que haber una forma, para solucionar esto.

– Sí Krilin–le dice Yamcha–sólo hay que pensar como.

Pensaban como arreglar el problema de Gohan, pero aún no encuentran la solución, entretanto. Milk para celebrar la primera relación sentimental de su querido hijo, preparó una gran comida para todos los presentes.

– Ya no puedo esperar, para empezar a enseñarle a cocinar a Videl–Milk sirve la comida con la ayuda del asistente de Kamisama–así podrá alimentar correctamente a mi Gohan–sentenció.

– Mamá cálmate–rogó–por favor.

– Bueno…bueno–trae un gran tazón con ensalada–ya pueden probar la comida.

– ¿Alguien dijo comida? –una voz masculina inundó la habitación.

Todos giraron sus miradas al mismo tiempo, hacia donde los guerreros percibían ese ki tan familiar.

– ¡Papá! –gritó Gohan.

– ¡Goku! –Milk soltó el plato que traía.

– ¡Kakarotto! –dijo Vegeta, quien horas antes había regresado.

– Hola–saluda alegre–cuanto tiempo sin verlos personalmente.

– ¡Goku! –gritaron todos.

Milk sin importarle pasar sobre quien sea, abraza a su esposo.

– ¡Ohhh Goku! –Llora– ¿acaso es un sueño?

– No Milk–le acaricia el rostro–soy yo de verdad…he regresado.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible? –Bulma cuestiona.

– En el otro mundo–explica–conocí a una persona muy importante…el Supremo Kaiosama, él me dijo que como recompensa por todas las veces que salvé a la Tierra–dice–me regaló su vida…y por eso pude volver.

– Papá–Gohan se le acera–yo…yo.

– Hola hijo–Goku coloca una mano sobre su hombro–veo que has crecido mucho.

– Sí–dice–por mi culpa moriste en la batalla con Cell…me confié demasiado, debí acabar con él sin rodeos.

– Ya no te mortifiques por eso–le consuela–Cell fue derrotado y la Tierra se salvó…eso es lo que importa–habló–además ya me enteré de las nuevas noticias–le da unos codazos en las costillas de manera pícara, mientras que con la cabeza señala a Videl.

– Ahhh sí–Gohan pone su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza, haciendo el típico gesto Son– ¿cómo lo supiste?

– Bueno, todos estos años los he vigilado desde arriba–le sonríe–además que hice amistad con los padres de ella.

– ¿Usted estaba cuando hablé con mis papás, verdad?

– Sí, ellos te mandan saludos Videl.

Uno a uno saludaron a su viejo amigo, Goten parecía el más contento. Por fin tenía un padre, los dos conversaban muy amenamente hasta que:

– ¡Basta de cursilerías! –dijo en voz alta Vegeta–tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes Kakarotto.

– Vegeta no me digas que quieres pelear.

– Pues claro que sí…insecto.

Se siente en la mesa para comer–lo haremos Vegeta, pero primero hay que comer–sin perder tiempo tomó el primer tazón de fideos que vio.

El orgulloso príncipe no objetó nada, su estómago le hizo ir a la mesa. Donde todos comenzaron a comer.

– Es una lástima, que aún no sepamos cómo solucionar el dilema de Gohan–Goten dijo.

– Sí–Trunks prosiguió– ¿qué haremos?

Continuaban comiendo, sin tener idea de qué hacer.

– Porque no reúnen las esferas del dragón–propuso Goku que devoraba una pierna de cerdo–y piden que todos los humanos olviden lo del Torneo de Cell y asunto resuelto–siguió comiendo.

Los demás no podían creer lo tontos que habían sido, como no se les ocurrió esa idea. Lo más increíble fue que el responsable de solucionar todo fue...Goku.

– ¡Papá eres un genio!

Él asintió sin dejar de comer.

Ya con la cena terminada, con la ayuda de la teletransportación de Goku y el radar del dragón. Una a una, recolectaron todas las esferas.

– ¡Sal Shenlong y cumple nuestros deseos! –gritó Bulma, parada frente a las bolas naranjas que parpadean sincronizadas.

El cielo se oscureció, y de las esferas un gran rayo de luz salió disparado hacia el cielo. De entre las nubes salió un dragón enorme y majestuoso.

– ¡Increíble! –Videl estaba asombrada.

– Díganme–la criatura mítica habla con gruesa voz– ¿cuáles son sus deseos?…sólo puedo cumplirles dos.

– Shenlong quiero que…

– ¡Espera Gohan! –la ex justiciera lo detiene.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Quiero que le pidas a ese dragón–le dialoga–que borre de las mentes de todos los habitantes del mundo, todo sobre mi padre y yo…no quiero que nadie sepa quienes somos.

– ¿Estás segura? –Le cuestiona–si pido eso, nadie sabrá sobre tu época de justiciera adolescente.

– Eso es precisamente lo que quiero–dice decidida.

– Muy bien–mira al dragón–Shenlong…mi primer deseo es que, resucites a todas las personas buenas que murieron ayer en el Hotel Vangelis.

– Como tú digas–los ojos de la criatura se encendieron en color rojo–ya cumplí ese deseo… ¿Cuál es el segundo?

– Deseo que todos en el mundo, a excepción de los aquí presentes–señala a sus amigos y familiares–olviden para siempre, todo lo malo relacionado con Cell, Mr. Satán y Shapner...también que olviden la fama que Videl tenía.

– Ese deseo es muy fácil de cumplir–una vez más sus ojos brillan–ya he cumplido tus deseos…me marcho–todo se iluminó y el dragón desapareció, las siete esferas del dragón se esparcieron por el mundo, una vez más.

– Gohan–le dice la chica de ojos azules– ¿Por qué incluiste a Shapner en el deseo?

Sonríe–Eso lo sabrás luego.

Ya con la normalidad restablecida, Vegeta pudo satisfacer sus ansias de lucha contra Goku. Aunque no pudo derrotarlo, debido al nuevo nivel alcanzado por el padre de Gohan. El súper saiyajin tres.

* * *

**Una Semana Después**

Dos figuras aterrizaban en un callejón para que nadie los viera, una vez en el suelo...caminaron hasta la avenida concurrida de gente.

– Bien Videl…ya logras controlar la técnica de vuelo.

– Gracias–le responde a su pareja–pero todavía me cuesta acelerar.

– Eso es normal–la abraza por la espalda–hace poco aprendiste a volar, tienes que acostumbrarte.

– Sabes, ayer me llamaron de ese instituto de enseñanza secundaria para adultos–le cuenta–las clases comienzan la otra semana.

– Qué bien–le dice–así podrás tener tú título de preparatoria, y después irás a la universidad.

Le sonríe–Sí…y a estudiar leyes.

Videl recordó la promesa que le hizo a su papá, cuando visitó su tumba. Exhumó los restos de su padre y madre del cementerio local, para trasladarlos a un lugar más pacífico para que descansaran allí. Gohan le mostró el lugar idóneo en la montaña Paoz donde podían hacerlo, sepultaron los cuerpos cerca de un gran árbol de manzanas que crecía no muy lejos de la casa de la familia Son. Ahora mientras caminaban hacia el cine de la cuidad, de un edificio salieron un grupo de policías con algunos criminales detenidos.

– Oye Gohan… ¿esa no es la policía que llegó al hospital cuando me internaron?

– Sí es ella–dice– ¿cómo está detective Martínez? –le habla a la oficial de la ley.

La oficial vuelve a ver a la persona que la saluda–Disculpe… ¿lo conozco?

Gohan esboza una sonrisa en su rostro–No…para nada.

La mujer le mira por unos segundos pensativa pero al ser llamada por radio, se monta en una patrulla policial para irse. Videl y Gohan, sin más continuaron con su camino.

– Ya entendí porqué, pusiste a Shapner en el deseo.

– Haber dilo.

– Lo hiciste para que Ireza no tuviera el recuerdo–explica–de que casi muere por culpa de una persona que consideró su amigo.

– Correcto–la besa en la frente–me pareció injusto que ella tuviera un recuerdo tan feo como ese–saca una foto de su pantalón–toma.

– ¡Y esto! –era la imagen que Trunks y Goten tomaron de su cena.

– Mamá mandó a imprimir muchas copias de ella–le dice avergonzado–y le regaló una a cada uno de nuestros amigos.

– ¡Qué!... ¡qué vergüenza!…pensé que lo había dicho en broma.

– No, cuando mi mamá dice que hará algo…lo hace–la abraza más fuerte.

Continuaron caminando abrazados…mezclándose en el mar de gente, las personas a su alrededor no sabían quienes eran. Nadie los reconocía ni recordaba. En instantes ya no estaban a la vista, ahora tenían la oportunidad de hacerse una vida nueva…una nueva vida, juntos.

Podían comenzar desde cero.

**Fin**

* * *

Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que amablemente, dejaron su comentario desde el comienzo:

A angi 3.1415, Sayan Spirit, Getsukei, Ludy Phorsha, valevilandra, mark, Lilia .Takarai, Rei-Videl3, mad 121, Paul, Gaby, Natheril, Alisse, randall 45434, Alex, Ana, Marirosy. Muchas gracias.

También quiero agradecer a todas las demás personas que leyeron, a pesar de no haber dejado ningún comentario.

Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado. Ahora continuaré con mis otras tres historias pendientes: **El Príncipe Gohan, Ávalon y Romulus**.

Confío que continúen leyéndome y de vez en cuando dejen un comentario, eso lo agradecería mucho, bueno ya no les quito más tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer, adiós.


End file.
